


Love Made In The AM

by 1dsbff18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Canon Compliant, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Slight Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Niall, both couples are versatile sorry if you're not into that, for the most part canon compliant, it's going to look really wonky until it's done sorry, mentions of harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, mentions of liam payne/niall horan, one direction - Freeform, slowly editing, the smut isn't super graphic but still hot imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 51,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dsbff18/pseuds/1dsbff18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Harry had let the fandom's Larry theories get to him. Maybe he had always felt this way about Louis and had been in denial. All he knows is that he wants to find out if Louis and he can take their strained friendship beyond just friends.</p><p>Little does he know, he has competition for Louis' affections in the form of his band mate, Liam.</p><p>The chaos doesn't end there though. His other band mate and best friend Niall has a thing for Liam.</p><p> </p><p>A 1D love square. Sounds crazy right? Read on to find out how crazy it can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolougue

PROLOGUE

It's the middle of March 2016. One Direction had just wrapped their last public appearance before their hiatus. The guys were going on a two week holiday together. They needed a chance to just chill out and relax together without the pressure of their hectic schedule. Then they were off to see their families. What was supposed to be relaxing soon turns stressful, chaotic and even heartbreaking. What else can be expected when love is involved?


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 "Alright lads, what should we do tonight?" Harry asked.

"Let's hit the pub. Maybe play some pool," Louis responded.

"Let's make it interesting. Tommo and I against you two. Loser has to get rounds," Liam added.

 "Why is that always the setup?" Niall asked. "How about we switch partners? I'll be with Liam, and Larry over there can team up."

 "Larry? Really, Niall? You know that shit ain't funny," Louis snarled.

Nobody noticed the moment of hurt cross Harry's eyes at Louis' comment.

 "Relax, Tommo. Geez, can't take a joke anymore?"

 "Louis' right Niall, it isn't funny," Liam replied.

Liam's knuckles were white as he gripped the table. He sneaked a peek at Louis. He resisted the urge to brush aside the piece of hair that had fallen into Louis' eyes.

Pull yourself together Payno. Liam chided himself.

While Liam was busy thinking about Louis, Niall sighed to himself.

Aww, Liam, I wish you'd look at me like that, Niall thought. Louis really was completely clueless, whereas Niall was pretty perceptive. He knew that not one but both of his mates had a thing for the wise-cracking lad. Niall was rooting for Harry to win Louis' affections. He wanted Liam all to himself.

"Fine. I'm sorry OK? All jokes aside, what do you say? Can we switch it up for once?"

 "What's the matter Niall my boy? Afraid we're going to wipe the floor with you like always?" Louis joked.

Harry interceded, "That's not true. We beat you last time."

"I don't seem to remember that. Payno, do you remember that?"

Louis put his arm around Liam's shoulder, rubbing his arm.

Damn, Liam loved when Louis did that, which was often. It felt so freaking...

 "Earth to Liam! Come in Liam! What the hell Payno?"

"Huh?" Liam spluttered.

"Your mind's clearly somewhere else. Who is she?" Louis asked.

Liam blushed.

"So it is a girl then? Spill it. Who is it? Is it that hot blonde I saw you talking to the other night?"

 "No there isn't a girl."

 "Then what's with the blushing?"

 "I wasn't blushing. Just a bit tired is all."

If you only knew, Liam thought to himself. He'd had a thing for Louis for ages. Louis had no idea. And as he doubted Louis returned his feelings he wasn't about to clue him in.

 "Have you noticed anything odd about Liam lately?" Harry asked Niall . "He seems uncomfortable around Louis. They're not fighting are they?"

 "No I don't think so."

Niall couldn't fill Harry in on what was really going on. Then he'd have to admit he knew about the complicated love square they all had going on. It was like that 80's song Love Stinks. It didn't look like there would be any winners in this game.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 

[Later on at the bar]

 **Harry:** "I'm glad that we decided to switch teams. Not that I don't like playing with you Nialler."

 **Niall:** "No worries Haz, it was my idea remember?"

Niall knew that if he played his cards right Liam's competitive streak would kick in. He'd want to give Niall "pointers" to improve his game. That would mean being close to Liam which was just fine with him.

 **Louis:**  "We'll be gracious this once and let you break."

 **Liam:** "Gee thanks."

Liam elbowed Louis in the stomach.

 **Louis:**  "That's no way to thank me."

Louis grabbed his hand after the jab and squeezed Liam's fingers really hard. Liam didn't mind though, he loved their physical rough-housing.

 **Harry:** "Yo! Are we gonna play or what?"

He wanted to be the one to joke around with Louis like that. He couldn't bring himself to anymore though. He didn't want to let on to Louis how he really felt about him.

Liam lined up the shot and sent the balls soaring across the table easily sinking two balls.

 **Liam:** "I guess we're solids. Niall, you're up."

Niall took aim and was about to shoot when Liam yelled "Wait!"

 **Liam:**  "You're lining it up all wrong Niall. Let me help you."

Niall had done that on purpose and was glad he was getting the desired result. Liam came up behind him and put his arms around him and guided his hands and arms to make a better shot.

Niall inhaled. Liam always smelled so good. Too soon Liam moved away. Niall took the shot and scored another point for their team.

Liam and Niall won the game and Liam couldn't help but rub it in a bit.

 **Liam:**  "Tommo, sucks to be you doesn't it?"

Louis punched Liam on the shoulder.

 **Louis:**  "Whatever Payno, you cheated by helping Niall play anyway."

 **Niall:**  "Hey!"

 **Harry:**  "Let's just admit it was fun guys. Enough fighting."

 **Louis:**  "Chill Haz, we're not really fighting."

After a few more drinks and a couple more rounds of pool, (Liam and Niall won two games to one), they decided to call it a night and head back to their hotel.

Liam couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Louis. He loved their playfulness but he wanted more. He could hear Louis' laughter from the next room so he knew he was still up. Liam decided to go see if Louis wanted company. Louis answered after the 2nd knock.

 **Louis:**  "Hey Payno, what's up?"

 **Liam:**  "Can't sleep. Your guffawing over here's keeping me awake."

Louis gave Liam the sheepish grin that always drove their fans crazy. It drove Liam a bit crazy too, truth be told.

 **Louis:**  "Sorry I'll try to keep it down."

 **Liam:** "Actually what are you watching? Care if I join you?"

 **Louis:**  "Sure, come on in. I'm watching old SNL skits. The Adam Sandler years."

 **Liam:** "Oh yeah, love him."

Liam went to sit down in the chair.

 **Louis:**  "What are you doing? You won't be able to see from over there. Come sit next to me in bed. We'll cuddle,” he joked.

Liam wished he was being serious.

Louis was rubbing his shoulder.

 **Liam:**  "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

 **Louis:**  "Just sore from playing I guess."

 **Liam:**  "Scoot up, I'll help with that. One famous Payno massage coming up."

 **Louis:**  "Famous where Liam?"

 **Liam:**  "You really can't take a joke lately."

 **Louis:**  "Ha ha."

Liam came and sat behind Louis. His big hands starting kneading Louis' shoulder.

 **Louis:** "Ahh," he moaned. "Maybe we'll reassess the famous part. That feels great."

 **Liam:**  "Told you."

His thumbs moved up and down Louis' neck.

 **Louis:**  "Not so soft that tickles."

 **Liam:**  "Sorry."

He kneaded harder on his neck then moved his hands down Louis back.

Louis felt a tingling sensation all the way down to his groin.

What the hell? He thought.

But the more Liam massaged, the better it felt. Louis realized he was getting aroused.

Ok, seriously, this is crazy, Louis thought.

But oh fuck, Liam's hands were like magic and felt so, so good. Louis had never been turned on by a man before so this was an alarming experience.

 **Louis:**  "Thanks Liam, I feel better now."

 **Liam:**  "Glad I could help."

Liam was aroused himself. He hoped Louis hadn't noticed.

Louis turned his head to thank Liam. He stared at Liam's lips. They were beautiful and full and Louis had a feeling they would make Liam an excellent kisser.

 **Liam:** "Lou? You Ok?"

Louis didn't know what came over him. He just knew he had to know what Liam's lips felt like. He turned around and knelt in front of Liam.

 **Liam:**  "Lou?"

Louis grabbed hold of the back of Liam's head then crushed his mouth to Liam's. Liam moaned in surprise and then he was kissing Louis back with matched passion. Liam cupped Louis' face and deepened the kiss. Their tongues tangled in a dance that they seemed born to do. Louis pulled at Liam's hair and Liam groaned deep in his throat. He wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him closer.

Both were oblivious to Harry standing in the open door, his mouth open wide with horror...

**Author's note: Poor Harry. I know some of the flirting is a bit cliché but there you go. I hope that you're liking the story so far. Comment please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry felt like he had been sucker punched.

Louis and Liam?  _His_  Louis was kissing Liam? He had to get out of there. He quietly closed the door and started heading back to his room. He was shaking and trying hard not to cry. He didn't even notice Niall heading towards him with an ice bucket until Niall put his hand on his arm and stopped him.

 **Niall:**  "Harry? What's wrong? I don't think I've ever seen you so upset."

Harry couldn't speak so he just followed Niall as he led him back to his room.

 **Niall:**  "Come inside Harry. Come sit down."

He motioned to the bed. Niall sat down beside Harry and put his arm around him.

Harry broke. He started sobbing and turned and cried into Niall's shoulder.

Niall was at a loss. He had never seen Harry like this before. All he could do was try to comfort Harry in what little way he could, and wait for Harry to calm down enough to tell him what was wrong.

After several minutes, Harry stopped sobbing and resolved to hiccups instead.

 **Harry:**  "I need a bloody tissue. Or twenty."

 **Niall:**  "Let me."

Niall got up and went and got the box of tissues on his nightstand and handed it to Harry.

After cleaning himself up, Harry turned to Niall.

 **Harry:**  "Jesus, can't believe you saw me like that. So sorry Niall."

 **Niall:**  "Forget about that. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

 **Harry:**  "I'm not sure I can. It's so embarrassing."

 **Niall:**  "Does this have anything to do with Louis?"

 **Harry:**  "Yeah. Wait, how did you know?"

 **Niall:**  "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't want to say anything but it seems like maybe you have a thing for Louis."

 **Harry:**  "What? How? I've never said, what makes you think that?"

 **Niall:**  "I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one's looking. You were coming from the direction of his room just now. Did you two have a fight?"

 **Harry:**  "No. I saw him, I saw him..."

The tears started falling again.

 **Harry:**  "I saw him kissing... You're not even going to believe this."

 **Niall:**  "Kissing who?"

 **Harry:**  "Liam," he whispered.

 **Niall:**  "Liam? He was kissing Liam?"

 **Harry:**  "Yeah. And Liam was kissing him back. They were full on making out," he said miserably.

Now it was Niall's turn to feel sucker punched. He knew Liam had feelings for Louis but he had hoped they would fade. That one day he, Niall would help Liam get over Louis. He never dreamed Louis returned Liam's feelings. Maybe he wasn't so perceptive after all.

 **Harry:**  "Niall? Where'd you go there?"

 **Niall:**  "Sorry Haz."

Niall tried to put on a brave face for Harry but he was afraid he was about to burst into tears himself.

 **Harry:**  "Why are you so upset? Hold up, for real? You have feelings for Louis too? Well that's great. Just great."

Harry got up to leave.

 **Niall:**  "Wait a minute Harry. I don't have feelings for Louis alright? In fact I'd like to whack Louis at the moment."

 **Harry:**  "Really? You'd do that for me? That's really sweet and all Niall but unnecessary."

Harry sat back down next to Niall.

 **Niall:**  "No Harry, not for you."

 **Harry:**  "Then why?"

Realization finally dawned on Harry. Niall liked Liam.

 **Harry:**  "Liam?"

Niall nodded with his head down.

 **Harry:**  "Well what a bunch of pathetic losers we both are. What now?"

 **Niall:**  "Now we drink. I was just about to go get ice for that when I ran into you. Care to join me? We can drown our sorrows together."

 **Harry:**  "Sounds as good of a plan as any."

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is kinda short, sorry. Not all of them will be this short.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Author's Note: It's about to get steamy y'all, hope you're prepared for that. Not smutty but definitely steamy.**

Liam couldn't believe this was happening. He was kissing Louis! Finally! And Louis had been the one who had kissed him. He had been hoping for this moment for months but he never would have thought Louis would've initiated it.

Liam ran his hands up and down Louis' back. He broke the kiss to kiss Louis up and down his neck and back up again. Louis claimed his mouth once more. Liam knew kissing Louis would feel incredible but dang that boy knew what to do with his mouth.

Louis guided Liam to lie down beside him. He stroked the back of Liam's neck and kept kissing him. He felt so alive. He'd never felt this good kissing anyone else before. He felt it everywhere. He had been right too, Liam was an amazing kisser. The thought crossed his mind that maybe Liam's mouth would be skillful in other areas.

Yikes, really? Maybe we should slow down here. Making out is one thing but was he really prepared to go there?

Louis broke the kiss but kept his arms around Liam's neck and stared into those chocolate brown eyes.

 **Liam:**  "Wow Louis, that was..."

 **Louis:**  "Unexpected?" He offered.

 **Liam:**  "Well yeah, but I was going to say exquisite."

 **Louis:**  "Exquisite? Really, Payno?"

Louis gave him another sheepish grin.

 **Liam:**  "Making fun of me now I see?"

 **Louis:**  "Always," he replied pulling him in for another gentle kiss. "I don't think I've ever heard that word in your vocabulary before Liam."

 **Liam:**  "Well if the need arises."

He ran his hands up and down Louis' muscular arms. He lowered his mouth to Louis once more savoring the way he tasted.

Louis once more broke the kiss.

 **Louis:**  "This has been wonderful and unexpected but don't you think we should talk about this?"

Liam brushed the hair out of Louis' eyes like he had wanted to do earlier that evening.

 **Liam:**  "Do we have to? Can't we just enjoy this a bit longer?"

Liam nibbled on Louis' ear then neck running his fingers through his hair.

Louis couldn't concentrate on anything but how incredibly good Liam was making him feel. He bit his lip and stifled a moan.

Liam kissed him again.

 **Liam:**  "Let me be the one to bite that lip," Liam told him, sucking on his lower lip.

Holy hell how was Liam doing that? It was pure bliss. Louis couldn't believe his best mate was making him feel better than he had ever felt his entire life. Best mate. Shit, he was making out with his best mate. What would this do to their friendship?

 **Louis:**  "Liam, hold on for a minute," he said, gently pushing him away.

 **Liam:**  "Did I do something wrong?"

Liam tried not to feel rejected or worse let Louis know he felt rejected.

 **Louis:**  "No of course not. I kissed you remember?"

 **Liam:**  "Yes," he replied. "And I kissed you back."

 **Louis:**  "Mmmm. Quite eagerly I might add," he said, running his thumb across Liam's mouth.

Liam grabbed Louis' hand and kissed it.

 **Louis:**  "Why did you though? I'm still confused myself about why I kissed you. Except that your lips looked so tasty."

Liam smiled. "Yours aren't so bad either."

 **Louis:**  "You didn't answer my question though. Why did you kiss me back? With barely any hesitation? I hadn't thought of kissing you before that moment..."

Liam blushed and looked away.

 **Louis:**  "Holy crap. You have thought about it?"

 **Liam:**  "Will you be mad if I say yes?"

 **Louis:**  "No Liam, of course not. I'm just surprised. So how often have you thought about kissing me?" Louis asked slyly.

 **Liam:**  "Please don't tease me about that Louis," he begged.

 **Louis:**  "I'm not luv. I'm trying to flirt. Badly I guess. I'd never tease you about this."

Louis cupped his hands around Liam's face and kissed him again. Slowly, lazily.

Damn it, didn't Louis know how much he was torturing him? Liam thought.

 **Louis:**  "I can't help but worry what this means to our friendship though. I'd hate for anything to ruin that."

 **Liam:**  "Neither would I."

Liam couldn't bear the thought of losing Louis. He realized he'd been fooling himself. He didn't just like Louis. Kissing him tonight had proved it. Liam was in deep. He was in love with this beautiful creature lying beside him. He knew he couldn't admit that to Louis just yet. He didn't want to scare him.

 **Liam:**  "Hopefully it will make our bond stronger?"

 **Louis:**  "Hmmm."

 **Liam:**  "Are you okay with all this?"

 **Louis:**  "Still trying to wrap my brain around it all. You know me I over think things sometimes."

Liam hoped he didn't over think things so much that it would stop them from being together.  
He hated how vulnerable he felt because of Louis.

 **Liam:**  "It's late. Do you want me to go?"

 **Louis:**  "No! I mean you can stay. I'll keep my hands to myself. For the most part," he added and winked. "We wouldn't want to rush things too much."

 **Liam:**  "Are you saying eventually you would be open to going beyond..." He let the thought linger.

 **Louis:**  "I'm not sure to be honest. Kissing you felt incredible. I can't deny that I was incredibly turned on but I don't know if I'm ready."

 **Liam:**  "I understand Lou no worries. We'll just lie together. Maybe a bit more kissing?"

 **Louis:**  "Definitely."

Louis kissed Liam again trying out the lower lip bite Liam had used on him. Liam moaned his approval. Louis nuzzled his neck giving him little love bites.

 **Liam:**  "You know if we keep this up we'll never get any sleep."

 **Louis:**  "I can live with that."

 **Liam:**  "Maybe a few more kisses..."

Liam was amazed at his restraint. Louis said he wanted to wait but Liam's body was screaming but why?

 **Liam:**  "I think we should stop. I'm already in desperate need of a cold shower."

 **Louis:**  "Yeah me too. Why don't you go do that? I'll watch some more Adam Sandler. That should help with my uhh, problem."

 **Liam:**  "Doesn't do it for you does he?"

Louis laughed. "Definitely not."

 **Liam:**  "Me neither."

 **Louis:**  "Glad to hear it."

Liam came out from the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Louis stared at his magnificent body. How have I never noticed how utterly sexy he is before? Louis thought.

 **Louis:**  "Liam mate, you're not helping here, put some clothes on."

 **Liam:**  "I normally sleep naked but I guess under the circumstances..."

 **Louis:**  "Probably not the best idea."

 **Liam:**  "Close your eyes while I get dressed."

Liam secretly hoped that Louis would sneak a peek and would like what he saw.

Louis did sneak a peek. Liam really was beautiful. He closed his eyes again before Liam caught him.

Liam crawled into bed beside Louis. He turned off the TV. He gave him one more kiss goodnight.

 **Liam:**  "Good night Lou. Let's just cuddle," he quipped.

 **Louis:**  "Cuddling sounds good."

Louis wrapped his arm around Liam and rested his head on Liam's chest.

This is right where you belong, Liam thought, and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

**Author's note: That's the end of a longer chapter. Hope you're all liking it so far. I will return to Harry and Niall as they try to pick up the pieces no worries. Please comment.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Harry:**  "Bottoms up, mate."

 **Niall:**  "Cheers," Niall replied, half-heartedly.

 **Harry:**  "What do I do now? I don't know how I'm even going to be in the same room as those two again. Shit, we promised fans we'd be back after our break. What if this crap breaks up the band?"

 **Niall:**  "Haz, no. You can't think like that. I know you're hurting. So am I. We'll find a way past this somehow. We'll help each other. Or at least try to. Let's not think about how we're going to deal with those two right now. Do you want to talk about how you're feeling? Not very man-like I know. Maybe girls are right though. Perhaps it will help?"

 **Harry:**  "How are you doing that?"

 **Niall:**  "What?"

 **Harry:**  "Keeping it together. I'm feeling a mixture of self-loathing and the urge to punch something."

 **Niall:**  "I'm not that together believe me. Maybe I'm partly in shock and I'll break down later. Right now I'm just trying to be a good friend to you."

 **Harry:**  "You can you know. Break down in front of me. You said we'd help each other remember?"

Harry put his arms around Niall and hugged him. Niall rested his head on his shoulder.

 **Niall:**  "Thank you Harry. Another drink?" He asked, getting up to pour another glass of whiskey.

 **Harry:**  "Just one more. We don't need to add alcohol poisoning to the list of our problems."

 **Niall:**  "True that," he said, handing Harry a refill. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

 **Harry:**  "Maybe tomorrow. Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

 **Niall:**  "Of course. Want to watch some TV for a bit? Get our mind off things?"

 **Harry:**  "I doubt that will work but sure why not."

Niall turned on the tube and started flipping through the channels. They were showing  _This Is Us_  on Starz. Louis' smiling face filled the screen.

Niall saw Harry's face crumple. He changed the channel. "Yeah, probably not the best thing to watch. It'd be weird watching it anyway. With Zayn and all..."

 **Harry:**  "Geez Niall. I thought you were trying to cheer me up not add to my depression."

 **Niall:**  "Right, sorry."

 **Harry:**  "You know, I'm not really in the mood to watch anything anyway. Let's try to get some sleep. Just let me go to my room and get my comforter and I'll park on the floor."

 **Niall:**  "Don't be silly. There's plenty of room in this bed."

 **Harry:**  "You sure? I tend to toss and turn when I'm upset."

 **Niall:**  "I think I can deal."

Harry climbed in bed beside Niall. Niall stayed up awhile thinking about what Harry said he had witnessed. Now that he was sleeping, Niall let his own emotions take over him. He cried silently trying not to wake Harry.

Harry moaned in his sleep and uttered "Louis!" He put his arm around Niall and cuddled up close to him. Niall stiffened briefly then relaxed. He could let his friend cuddle him if it helped him out. No matter how much he wished it were Liam beside him.

Niall brushed Harry's hair off his forehead and kissed it. "Rest Haz," he whispered then lay down and closed his eyes.

**Author's note: I know this is kind of short, again. I'll make up for it later Promise. I'm sorry if I freaked any of you out with my talk of the band breaking up .  
Isn't Niall so sweet? He would make such a good boyfriend.**

**Hope you're liking it. Please give a comment.**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Liam woke up. He had been having the most marvelous dream. He looked down at Louis lying beside him. It hadn't been a dream. Last night had really happened. Louis had really kissed him. They really had made out. Liam let the memory of last night wash over him. He remembered how perfectly Louis' body felt against his as they kissed. He remembered Louis' hot breath as he had kissed his neck...

He needed to stop. He'd be needing another shower. He watched Louis' chest go up and down as he continued to sleep. He had a small smirk on his face. Maybe he's dreaming about last night too, Liam thought happily.

Louis looked so darn cute when he slept. Liam resisted the urge to kiss Louis awake. Liam probably had morning breath anyway.

Liam eased himself out from under Louis' arm. He needed to go brush his teeth and maybe rustle up some coffee for them both. He grabbed both his and Louis' room keys so he could get back in.

He returned dressed, showered with fresh breath and coffee for him and Louis. Louis was still sleeping. Liam sat on the bed and brushed the hair out of Louis' eyes.

 **Liam:**  "Lou? Wake up beautiful."

 **Louis:**  "Beautiful huh? Even in the morning?"

 **Liam:**  "Definitely," he replied, leaning over to give Louis a quick peck.

 **Louis:**  "Hey! How is your breath minty in the morning?"

Then he rubbed his eyes and noticed Liam had changed. "Oh. You snuck out I see."

 **Liam:**  "I didn't sneak. I woke up before you and decided to go change and bring you some coffee."

He handed Louis his cup.

 **Louis:**  "Thanks luv."

Liam could definitely get used to Louis calling him that.

Louis took a sip of his coffee. "Hazelnut, how did you?"

 **Liam:**  "I'm observant," he replied, before Louis had finished his question.

Louis smiled at him. "I feel so happy and well rested this morning wonder why that is?"

 **Liam:**  "You had a strong young man holding you as you slept?" He offered.

 **Louis:**  "Could be. I need to shower too. Haven't woken up fully. Although the coffee is wonderful."

 **Liam:**  "Hurry back," he said, tapping Louis playfully on the behind.

They'd done this sort of thing before but never had it had quite this effect on him before. Yep he definitely needed that shower.

It was Louis' turn to come out of the bathroom in just a towel. He figured turnabout is fair play. Liam had tortured him showing off his amazing body. Louis wondered what it would be like to rub his hands over every inch of Liam. Maybe let his mouth follow the trail.

Let's not get ahead of ourselves Louis. He was still trying to process the fact that they were attracted to each other. Louis thoroughly enjoyed kissing Liam and hoped to do it again soon. But Louis knew the thoughts he were having would lead to sex. And like he had told Liam last night, he wasn't ready for that yet.

 **Liam:**  "What are you trying to do to me?"

 **Louis:**  "Same thing you did to me. Drive you crazy. Only I'm not shy like you. I don't care if you peek."

Louis dropped the towel.

 **Liam:**  "Louis, Fuck. You are so beautiful. You know that? Put on some clothes before I attack you."

Louis winked at Liam.

 **Louis:**  "I suppose." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. He shook his butt at Liam before he put them on.

 **Liam:**  "That was so mean. Why are you trying to torture me?"

 **Louis:**  "Cause I can luv."

 **Liam:**  "Come here."

 **Louis:**  "You come here."

Liam didn't have to be told twice. He crossed over to Louis and wrapped him in an embrace. He let his hands roam up and down Louis' arms and back while he kissed him.

Louis moaned.

 **Louis:**  "Now who's doing the torturing?"

 **Liam:**  "You deserved it."

 **Louis:**  "I'm not used to this. You make me feel so freaking good I can barely stand it."

 **Liam:**  "I know how you feel trust me."

He kissed him again.

 **Louis:**  "We need to stop or we're never going to leave this room again."

 **Liam:**  "We'd eventually need to eat. Then you could be dessert," he added suggestively.

 **Louis:**  "We need to talk about this. You're usually the sensible one."

 **Liam:**  "I don't want to be the sensible one right now. I know eventually we'll have to discuss logistics but can it please wait? I want to spend the day with you. I want to go on a date. Can you please give me a day Lou?" He asked, giving Louis his best puppy dog impression.

 **Louis:**  "I could get lost in your eyes you know? Stop looking at me like that. All right. A day of fun with you. That sounds great. Where are you taking me on this date?"

 **Liam:**  "It's an all day date. First thing is to get some breakfast I'm starving."

 **Louis:**  "We can't take off all day and not tell Niall and Harry anything. What should we say?"

 **Liam:**  "We can't tell them the truth. Not yet."

 **Louis:**  "Tell them I'm sick. You're going to take care of me but there's no need for them to expose themselves too."

 **Liam:**  "Think they'll buy it?"

 **Louis:**  "Let's hope so."

 **Liam:**  "I'll text them."

 _Hey lads. Louis isn't feeling well. Going to find him some soup and sit with him. No need to worry or expose yourselves too. Go sightseeing without us_.   
~Payno

 **Louis:**  "Doesn't seem too suspicious," he said looking over Liam's shoulder. "Now the only problem will be sneaking out without them seeing us."

 **Liam:**  "Aren't the stairs just up the hallway a bit?"

 **Louis:**  "Yeah I think so. We'll have to make a run for it and hope we don't get caught. Make sure you don't leave anything behind. I'll check if the coast is clear."

Louis peered out the doorway.

 **Louis:**  "We're good let's go!" He said, grabbing Liam's hand. They speed walked to the door that led to the stairs. He opened it quietly heading to the stairwell guiding Liam after him. Liam eased the door shut so it wouldn't slam.

 **Louis:**  "I kind of feel like spies."

 **Liam:**  "We should do that when we're older and not playing in One Direction anymore."

 **Louis:**  "Sounds fun but I don't want to talk about that. Life after the band I mean. That's depressing.”

 **Liam:**  "True."

A bit out of breath they reached the bottom floor. Louis let go of Liam's hand as he walked out of the stairwell. Liam felt a bit hurt but understood. They couldn't risk holding hands in public. Not when there was a chance that fans or paparazzi could see them. He just knew the rumors that would start. Not that it was really a rumor. But they weren't ready for it to be public just yet.

Liam smiled as he thought of the day when he could end up calling Louis his boyfriend and not have to hide it.

 **Louis:**  "Where are we going for breakfast?"

"IHOP," they both said together.

**Author's note: Didn't originally intend for this chapter to end like this. But I was unhappy with where it was going.  
I'm going to do two to three Narry chapters before going back to Lilo. Thanks to everyone who's been reading. Please comment. I can't know what you're liking / hating unless you tell me.**

**4/1/16 As I'm re-editing this, I realized that Liam didn't have any clothes in Louis' room to change into when he had showered the 1st time. Oops.**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Niall woke up with his arm asleep. In half a sleepy stupor he realized he was holding someone.

How drunk did I get last night? He thought. He wiped his eyes and looked to see who it was.

Harry?

He let the memories of the night before come rushing back. Niall wished he had been too drunk to remember. He still couldn't believe Louis and Liam hooked up. Maybe that's all this would be? Now he knew he was kidding himself. Liam really liked Louis and he knew Louis wouldn't do anything to hurt Liam. As much as he was mad at Louis, undeservedly, but didn't care; he knew deep down what a great guy he really was.

Niall gently removed his arm out from under Harry and stretched it some. He was glad Harry looked peaceful. Unlike how he been throughout the night. He remembered Harry kicking him a few times during the night and more soft whimpers.

Niall's heart was breaking but right now he wanted to try to ease his friend's pain. He hated to wake Harry when he looked so peaceful but he knew Harry would have to face the day sooner or later.

Niall shook Harry's shoulder.

 **Niall:**  "Harry? Wake up Haz."

Harry groaned. "What? Niall? What are you doing here?" He set up slowly than wished he hadn't. His head was pounding with a hangover.

 **Niall:**  "You stayed here last night. You didn't want to be alone remember?"

 **Harry:**  "Right. Why couldn't I have forgotten permanently?" He asked.

 **Niall:**  "I thought the same thing when I woke up just now."

 **Harry:**  "Do you have any aspirin? My head feels like an axe murderer is inside it."

 **Niall:**  "I think so in the bathroom."

Niall went into the bathroom to find the aspirin. He took two himself because he wasn't feeling so hot either then brought two more and a glass of water out to Harry.

Harry downed the pills.

 **Harry:**  "My mouth tastes like ass. I need to go brush my teeth."

He made to get up.

 **Niall:**  "Let me, I'll go get it for you. Where is your room key?"

 **Harry:**  "You don't have to do that Niall. I know you're hurting too."

 **Niall:**  "I am yes, but helping you is helping me. I really don't mind."

 **Harry:**  "There, in my jeans pocket."

 **Niall:**  "Do you want anything else?"

 **Harry:**  "A change of clothes and a towel. Do you mind if I shower here too?"

 **Niall:**  "Of course not. Give me a minute, be right back."

 **Harry:**  "Thanks, Niall. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Niall smiled weakly. "I'm glad I can be there for you."

 **Harry:**  "Later on you have to let me be there for  _you_  too."

 **Niall:**  "Sure."

He couldn't believe how brave Niall was acting. He was afraid that's all it was, an act. Niall had been there for him when he broke down. He needed to make sure that he did the same for him when he broke.

Niall returned with Harry's things.

 **Niall:**  "I'm going to go get some coffee and muffins for us while you shower OK?"

 **Harry:**  "Thanks Nialler. Can I just say, Liam is an idiot? You'd make an excellent boyfriend."

Niall gave Harry another half-smile then left.

After his shower, Harry didn't know what to do with himself with Niall gone. He thought maybe he'd watch something on TV. Yet it hadn't worked to cheer him up the night before. He still couldn't believe what he had seen. He didn't even know that Liam or Louis were gay. Wow this is actually kind of odd, Harry thought to himself. All four of us are gay. I wonder if Zayn is too? He thought, chuckling. Probably not.

Harry was mad at Liam. Harry had been struggling for months to pluck up the courage to tell Louis how he felt. Now Liam had swooped in taking his chance. How could he do that to me?! Liam was like a brother to him. Yet, all he wanted to do now was find him and punch him in the face. Yeah right, like you could take Liam, he thought bitterly. Why was this so hard? He wished Niall would hurry. He felt like he was going to cry again. He hated that he had let Niall see him like that.

Oh my little Nialler. Still can't believe how pathetic we both are. He didn't quite know what Niall saw in Liam. Alright, Liam was pretty sweet. No scratch that. Liam was a backstabbing little bitch. Harry was disgusted with himself. Liam had never done anything but be the best friend to him. He was always so protective of all of the boys. Harry knew that he couldn't really blame Liam. He was just taken in by Louis just like Harry had been.

Harry couldn't fight the tears anymore. He put his head in his hands and just wept.

Niall returned to find Harry curled up in a ball on the bed tissues all around.

 **Niall:**  "Oh Harry. I can't even leave you for a minute can I lad?" Niall crossed over to the bed and lay in it with Harry wrapping his arms around him.

Harry turned to face Niall and wrapped his arms around him letting Niall comfort him.

 **Niall:**  "I'm so sorry Harry. I wish there was something I could do for you."

Harry sat up.

 **Harry:**  "Would you stop that already? Stop being a martyr. I'm happy that you want to be there for me but you've gotta face what you're feeling too. I know you're hurting just as much as I am."

Niall looked at Harry in shock. Then his face crumpled and tears started streaming down his face.

 **Harry:**  "Oh God, Niall I'm so sorry. Please don't cry you're going to make me cry again."

 **Niall:**  "What are we going to do Harry? How are we going to help each other when we're both blubbering idiots?"

 **Harry:**  "Speak for yourself Niall. I never look like an idiot."

Niall cracked a smile. "Get over yourself Haz. You look just as stupid as I do."

 **Harry:**  "Yeah whatever. Anyway we need to get out of here. We need to do something to get our minds off those two idiots who shall remain nameless."

 **Niall:**  "I guess we can go do something. But you know eventually we're going to have to talk about He-who-must-not-be-named. Both of them."

Harry laughed. "I'm not talking about Voldemort, silly."

 **Niall:**  "You said his name," he gasped in awe.

 **Harry:**  "You're such an adorable geek."

 **Niall:**  "Yeah whatever Haz." His face turning a bit red.

 **Harry:**  "Now where do you want to go?"

 **Niall:**  "Not the foggiest. But bring your coffee and your muffin and we'll just wing it."

**Author's note: Poor Harry and Niall. Could you believe Harry's little outburst regarding Liam? I so couldn't see the real Harry Styles having an outburst like that. Thank you so much to all of you that are reading.**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Niall went to get his wallet and his phone. He noticed he had a text from Liam. Not even bothering to read it, he put his things in his pocket.

 **Niall:**  "Ready to go lad?"

 **Harry:**  "Yeah."

 **Niall:**  "Do you want to walk around the city?"

 **Harry:**  "Nah, let's go ice skating."

 **Niall:**  "Really? You're much better at it than I am."

 **Harry:**  "I'll catch you if you fall baby," he joked.

 **Niall:**  "You doof. OK, I suppose we can go ice skating."

[Later on at the rink]

Niall laced up his skates and looked at Harry already out on the ice.

I can't believe he talked me into this, he thought. He liked playing football and golf, not ice skating. It had been years since he had been. He was probably going to fall on his butt or break something and some pap was going to get it on tape. He could just see the "Oh no, Niall" thing starting up again.

Harry had his signature locks up in his cap to try to be less conspicuous and Niall was wearing baggier clothes than he normally wore and shades.

Both were thin disguises but hopefully they held true.

It had been Harry's idea. Niall thought back to their earlier conversation.

 **Harry:**  "I really don't want to deal with the paps today, Ni."

Niall was shocked because Harry was usually so gracious with photographers.

 **Niall:**  "That doesn't sound like you Haz."

 **Harry:**  "I know, but I can't be Harry Styles today, who's charming and friendly. I'm freakin' heart broken. I don't know how to not portray those emotions."

 **Niall:**  "Well OK, but how do you propose we avoid it?"

 **Harry:**  "We'll go incognito, disguises. Let's stop at a clothing shop before we hit the ice rink."

 **Niall:**  "Man, c'mon. Shopping is going to add to my depression. That's why we have stylists."

 **Harry:**  "It won't be like a real shopping trip Ni. We'll be in and out, promise. We just need to get a few things to make us look less like ourselves."

 **Niall:**  "Your hair alone will be a dead giveaway."

 **Harry:**  "Not if I cover it."

Niall thought Harry was going to say cut it at first. He was relieved. He liked Harry's long hair and knew he only had an inch or two to go to be able to donate it. How weird was it going to be seeing Harry with short hair again?

Harry skated over to Niall.

 **Harry:**  "You OK Ni?" He asked.

 **Niall:**  "What? Yeah," he answered, startled back to the present. "I was just thinking."

 **Harry:**  "About Liam?"

 **Niall:**  "No actually."

 **Harry:**  "Then what?"

 **Niall:**  "You with short hair."

 **Harry:**  "How wonderfully random," he teased.

Niall rolled his eyes. "I meant how odd it's going to be seeing you with short hair after you donate it to charity."

 **Harry:**  "Wow, Nialler, I didn't know my hairstyle was keeping you up at night," he replied with a cheeky grin.

 **Niall:**  "Shut it Styles," he growled.

Yikes, Harry thought. Must have touched a nerve. Niall only called him Styles when he was pissed at him.

Harry got off the ice and sat next to Niall putting his arm around his shoulders.

 **Harry:**  "Oh Ni, don't be mad. I'm sorry."

 **Niall:**  "I'm not really mad at you. But you must be feeling better if you're teasing me."

 **Harry:**  "I do actually. You've really helped me Ni," he said putting his head on Niall's shoulder. Niall wrapped his arm around Harry giving him a one armed hug.

 **Niall:**  "Glad I could help."

 **Harry:**  "Now let me help you. C'mon," he said pulling Niall up. He pulled a little too forcefully. Niall's chest bumped into Harry's nearly knocking them both over.

Harry grabbed onto Niall's biceps to steady them. They were both laughing trying not to fall.

Harry squeezed Niall's arms. "Wow, Ni, your time at the gym has paid off. Nice guns."

Niall gave Harry a bewildered look. "Guns? Who even says that anymore?"

 **Harry:**  "I see you're getting back a bit of your biting wit as well."

Niall rolled his eyes again. "Thank you. For the compliment," he said, blushing.

 **Harry:**  "Aww, look at baby Niall blushing." He reached out to grab Niall's cheeks.

 **Niall:**  "Harry I swear to God," he cried slapping at Harry's hands.

Harry laughed harder than he had in a while.

 **Niall:**  "Are we going to skate or are you going to make fun of me all day?" Niall scowled at Harry.

 **Harry:**  "I'm not making fun of you Ni. Not really. Let's skate OK? Grab onto my arm until you get used to it."

 **Niall:**  "I'm going to make a fool of myself. We're going to have a real life  _Night Changes_  video on our hands."

 **Harry:**  "Does that mean you don't want me to twirl you up in the air?" Harry chuckled, and then stopped when he saw the death glare Niall was giving him.

 **Harry:**  "I'm sorry Ni, I don't know what's come over me. Maybe this is my way of blowing off some anxiety. Forgive me? Please?" He pleaded.

Harry led Niall around the rink slowly.

 **Niall:**  "It's OK I suppose. But you know what they say about payback," he retorted.

 **Harry:**  "It's a bitch?" He questioned.

 **Niall:**  "Exactly," Niall replied eyes burning.

**Author's Note: Kinda short again. So a little innocent flirting between these two, not that either of them views it that way yet.**

**03/30/16 This author's note is being written long after I had finished the story. I'm realizing by going through the story so I can upload it to other sources other than Wattpad that the Narry chapters are often shorter than the Lilo chapters. I didn't realize it when I was writing it. =/ Later on, the chapters get longer.**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 

Liam and Louis sat at a booth in the back of IHOP across from each other.

**Liam:**  "What are you planning on getting?"

**Louis:**  "Ham and cheese omelet with a side of pancakes. What about you?"

**Liam:**  "I can't decide if I want steak and eggs or crepes."

**Louis:**  "Steak and eggs is more manly," he replied winking.

**Liam:**  "So I won't be manly if I order crepes?"

**Louis:**  "Not really luv."

**Liam:**  "This isn't manly?" He asked flexing his bicep.

Louis laughed. "Stop being a tool. I was just joking luv, order whatever you want."

**Liam:**  "Fine, he pouted."

**Louis:**  "Pouting? You 5, Li?"

Liam burst out laughing. "It was a joke. I like my new nicknames. Especially 'luv'," he said blushing.

**Louis:**  "You're quite adorable when you blush."

**Liam:**  "I also love it when you flirt."

**Louis:**  "So I'm improving, yeah?"

**Liam:**  "You could still learn a thing or two," he teased.

**Louis:**  'You going to teach me?" He said with a wink.

Liam bit his lip. "Maybe."

**Louis:**  "Don't bite your lip luv. I'm already resisting the urge to kiss you right now, right here in front of everyone."

Liam bit his lip again. "You mean like this babe?"

Louis let out a breath like a hiss.  


"Stop Li. You are a master of flirting. You're definitely teaching me a thing or two. You happy now?"

**Liam:**  "Very."

**Louis:**  "Let's eat fast and then try to find somewhere private."

**Liam:**  "Later babe. I still want to spend the day with you remember? We'll have to wait until tonight."

**Louis:**  "You want to wait until tonight to kiss me again?" He asked, licking his lips. "You sure about that?"

Liam stared at Louis' lips remembering how they felt against his. "Maybe we can briefly find someplace private. But then I want to have more fun with you."

**Louis:**  "Deal."

Liam and Louis finished their breakfast and walked down the street trying to find a secluded place. They didn't want to go back to the hotel because that would mean they'd have to try to sneak out again.

Not being able to find a spot they decided they could keep their hormones in check for now.

They decided to go to the park, stopping at a shop first to buy a kite and a blanket. After chasing the kite around like giddy little children they settled down on the blanket under a tree. They talked about what they wanted to get done over their break. Both of them avoiding the subject of what the aftermath of their dating might entail.

As they left the park, Liam desperately wanted to hold Louis' hand as they strolled up the street but resisted the urge.

**Louis:**  "Where to now?"

It was getting dark and it had been hours since IHOP both deciding to skip lunch because they were having too much fun at the park.

**Liam:**  "Do you want to go somewhere to have dinner or do you want to go back to the hotel and order in?"

**Louis:**  "Let's order in. Then we can be alone."

Earlier they had given up on finding a private spot, but as they passed a deserted alley way, Louis stopped. "Let's go down there for a minute."

**Liam:**  "Why? Are we trying to get robbed?"

**Louis:**  "No silly. We'll be fine just a couple of minutes."

Liam followed Louis into the alleyway bewildered. Louis ducked behind the dumpster.

**Liam:**  "This is romantic," he replied, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

**Louis:**  "Not going for romance, just carnal need. Come here."

Liam ducked down too, letting Louis kiss him forgetting all about where they were.

If they had looked up, they would have seen the man at his open window, taking a video of the amorous pair...

[Later at the hotel]

**Louis:**  "Do you want Chinese? Thai?"

**Liam:**  "How about pizza?"

**Louis:**  "Sounds good. Wings too?"

**Liam:**  "Yeah."

**Louis:**  "Dessert?"

**Liam:**  "A side of Lou please."

Louis blushed. "You flirt."

**Liam:**  "I know. You love it."

**Louis:**  “You're right. But seriously, dessert?"

**Liam:**  "Not from the pizza place. Let's order champagne and strawberries from room service."

**Louis:**  "Very Pretty Woman."

**Liam:**  "You've seen Pretty Woman?!"

**Louis:**  "Yeah, Lottie showed it to me.”

Liam was laughing. "I can't believe you watched that and used it as a reference."

**Louis:**  "Keep yukking it up. I know you watched The Notebook, which is the ultimate chick flick."

**Liam:**  "I'm sorry Lou. Don't be mad."

**Louis:**  "I'm not mad luv," he replied, kissing Liam.

"Mmmm..." Liam moaned.

It sounded like music to Louis' ears. Liam moaning was so hot. He broke the kiss before they got too heated.

**Liam:**  "Why'd you stop?"

**Louis:**  "Because the combination of your lips on mine and your moaning is turning me on to no end, and we should slow things down before they go too far."

**Liam:**  "My moaning turns you on?"

**Louis:**  "Obviously."

**Liam:**  "I wonder how turned on you'd get if you really made me moan."

**Louis:**  “Stop Li. I mean it. We just kissed for the first time yesterday. We just had our first date. We are not going there yet."

Liam was glad that yet implied eventually they would. He felt like a horny teenager around Louis but he could wait.

The food arrived and they dug in. Afterwards they took turns feeding each other strawberries as they sipped champagne.

They lay in bed together with Louis resting his head on Liam's chest like he had last night.

**Louis:**  "Liam?”

**Liam:**  "Yeah, Lou?"

**Louis:**  "When did you realize you were attracted to me?"

Liam blushed. "It kind of came on slowly. We were so close during the last tour. I remember at first admiring that you were fit. Then I started noticing it even more with our water fights. Do you know how hot you look soaking wet?"

**Louis:**  "So do you luv. Quite surprised I didn't notice it sooner."

Liam smiled. "Then one day you grabbed my behind and I was shocked by the physical reaction it gave me. I tried to ignore it for a while. But then all the touchy-feely things were affecting me more and more. I got tingly and shivery every time we touched," he revealed, blushing again.

**Louis:**  "Every time?" He asked, rubbing his hands up Liam's arm.

A visible shiver ran through Liam.

**Louis:**  "How have I never noticed this reaction before?" He moved his hand further up Liam's arm to his neck. Liam tilted his head allowing him easier access closing his eyes with a moan.

Louis loved the effect he was having on Liam. He bent over and kissed a trail from Liam's collarbone nipping at his neck before grabbing the back of his head kissing his mouth. Loving the feel of Liam's plump sweet lips, that Louis was finding he couldn't get enough of.

Liam was in heaven. Louis' touch and Louis' kisses made him soar.  
He was falling more in love with this man, he knew. He wasn't prepared to let that on yet. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Louis away. He need not to worry though, unbeknownst to him.

Louis wrapped his arms around Liam to bring him closer. How he loved the way Liam's mouth felt against his. The way he shivered and moaned when Louis touched him. The way his eyes shone when Liam looked at him. He was afraid to admit it, but Louis was falling for Liam fast. He wished he knew if Liam felt the same way. The thought that this could be just pure lust on Liam's part hurt him more than he cared to admit.

Louis pulled back looking at Liam moving his hand from Liam's hair and cupping his face.

Liam closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

**Louis:**  "You're going to make me fall for you luv," he whispered timidly.

Liam opened his eyes and smiled brightly. "That's the plan babe," he said kissing Louis once more.

Yes! Louis thought, his doubts assuaged.

**Author's note: Ahh the Lilo feels. I hope you're liking what you're reading so far. Y'all are going to want to kill me but you're going to have to wait awhile to find out the aftermath of the video. Please comment let me know what you're thinking.**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Niall and Harry were still at the ice rink and Niall was finally getting better at skating.

 **Harry:**  "Look at you go, champ."

 **Niall:**  "Stop teasing."

 **Harry:**  "I'm not this time, I swear. Looking good out there," he said wiggling his eyes up and down.

Niall laughed. "You're such a goober."

 **Harry:**  "Ah, you love me for it."

 **Niall:**  "I do Haz. Thanks for this. I'm actually having fun."

Harry skated next to Niall. "You're with me how could you not?"

 **Niall:**  "Ugh, get over yourself," he joked pushing Harry.

Oops a little too hard. Harry started to fall and grabbed on to Niall. This time he couldn't steady them and they both fell on the ice.

Niall was laughing like a maniac.

 **Harry:**  "Was that your plan for revenge? Looks like it backfired on you," Harry said joining in. Niall's laugh was too infectious.

 **Niall:**  "No, that wasn't my intended revenge, but I guess we can be even."

 **Harry:**  "What did you have planned?"

 **Niall:**  "Nothing really. Are we going to lie here all day and freeze to death or are you going to help me up?"

 **Harry:**  "I don't know. It might be safer down here."

 **Niall:**  "Haha. Funny man you are Styles. Don't make me regret calling us even."

Harry held up his hands in retreat. He got up from the ice and then pulled Niall up.

 **Niall:**  "I think we should call it a day. Whilst fun, this trip was a failure."

 **Harry:**  "No it wasn't Ni. I got you to laugh. I'd say it was a huge success."

Niall smiled. "I suppose. What do you want to do next to distract ourselves?"

 **Harry:**  "Well I'm sure you worked up an appetite..."

 **Niall:**  "You know me so well. Nandos?"

 **Harry:**  "Should have guessed you'd say that. Sure thing anything for you Ni," and winked.

 **Niall:**  "Geez Styles, would you stop hitting on me? I thought you were heartbroken?"

 **Harry:**  "As if I'd hit on you," he joked back.

 **Niall:**  "Gee thanks. Love you too, you ass."

Harry gave him a mock sense of hurt. They looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

[At Nandos]

 **Harry:**  "You know every girl in the world envies your metabolism."

 **Niall:**  "I'm lucky I guess. What am I going to do when I'm older and it slows down?"

 **Harry:**  "Be an old, bald, fat dude?"

 **Niall:**  "Bald? Why am I suddenly bald?"

Harry laughed at him. "I don't know. That's just how I picture you."

 **Niall:**  "You picture me as an old bald fat man? You're pretty strange Haz."

 **Harry:**  "I'm deeply wounded by that. If it makes you feel better, I think you'd be cute bald."

 **Niall:**  "You mean I'm not cute now?" He pouted.

 **Harry:**  "Trying to get me to hit on you again Ni?" He joked.

 **Niall:**  "As if. But seriously am I cute? Why can't Liam think so?"

Harry wished he could cheer up his mate. Maybe at least get him to laugh again.

 **Harry:**  "You don't know you're beautiful," Harry sang.

It worked. Niall burst out laughing. "No you just didn't Haz. Oh my gosh, you are such a dweeb. You seriously just did that?" He laughed some more.

 **Harry:**  "I did it to make you laugh. Looks like I'm brilliant because it worked."

 **Niall:**  "You're right. It was lame, yet brilliant. What would I do without you?"

 **Harry:**  "Probably die of boredom."

 **Niall:**  "Brilliant or no, you've got a fat head Styles."

 **Harry:**  "No I don't. You know I don't really think highly of myself. And can you stop with the Styles? It makes me think you're mad at me."

 **Niall:**  "I'm sorry Harry. Of course I'm not mad at you. I don't really think that you're full of yourself either. Given all the attention you get, you could be. But you remain your sweet humble self. You're quite remarkable."

 **Harry:**  "Oh Ni, you're going to make me cry. Thank you doll." He reached across the table and grabbed Niall's hand giving it a squeeze.

Niall squeezed back. "Don't Cry Haz cause then I will."

 **Harry:**  "There will be none of that. No crying for either of us. Now that we've eaten, let's go back to the hotel and play some FIFA."

 **Niall:**  "My kind of man. Let's do it."

 **Harry:**  "Hitting on  _me_ now?" He smiled.

Niall rolled his eyes. "You wish."

Harry grabbed Niall's hand and fluttered his lashes. "Would you Ni? You're such a bae. I think I would die right now if you hit on me."

Niall snatched his hand back blushing. "Stop Haz. You had your fun, but people will see. Can you imagine the headlines?"

 **Harry:**  "Aww, can't a lad try to cheer up his mate without it being a thing?"

 **Niall:**  "You and I would know it's just a laugh but others?"

 **Harry:**  "Suppose you're right. I wonder what the headlines are going to be when people find out about Louis and Liam? It's not going to be pretty. Wish it was more like:  **Fandom knew all along, Larry is Real! And Surprise, Surprise, So is Niam!"**

 **Niall:**  "Me too lad. Me too," Niall responded sadly.

 **Harry:**  "You know what, screw them. You're great. I'm great. We'd both make fabulous boyfriends. If those idiots can't see that..."

 **Niall:**  "I'm not sure that I'm liking this darker side of you Haz. You're right of course. But I don't think I've ever heard you say "screw them" about anybody before."

 **Harry:**  "I know. I guess this heartbreak thing is bringing out stuff I didn't know I had in me. Earlier, I even went off on Liam mentally. Called him a bitch."

Niall laughed at that. "Haha really? So unlike you. Do you really think he's a bitch?"

 **Harry:**  "No. I can't really hate him. He's great. Just not too happy with him right now."

 **Niall:**  "He  _is_ great. And beautiful and sexy, and I wish he felt the same way about me."

 **Harry:**  "We've got to stop talking about them. We're both going to turn into blubbering idiots right here in the middle of Nandos."

 **Niall:**  "OK Pact: No more talking about those blind fools the rest of the day. We're going to go back to the hotel, I'm going to beat your ass at FIFA, watch some action flicks cause we're men; not cry-babies, and have another sleepover. Deal?"

 **Harry:**  "Deal. Except for the whole beating my ass at FIFA thing. You're going down."

 **Niall:**  "Haha. Bring it."

 

**Author's note: If you couldn't already tell I adore Narry. Really looking forward to when these two finally get together.**

**I hope you're liking what you're reading so far. Please leave me a comment.**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Louis was relieved. Liam didn't say he was falling for him too, but his response implied that right? Holy shit Tommo, you're like an insecure 15 year old girl.

Liam smiled at him. "You really think you could fall for me?"

 **Louis:**  "Yes."

 **Liam:**  "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

 **Louis:**  "What about, um how do you feel about me?"

 **Liam:**  "I thought it was pretty obvious."

 **Louis:**  "I'm not sure actually. I know you like me and obviously you are attracted to me..."

 **Liam:**  "I more than just like you Lou. Have you not seen the way I've been looking at you since yesterday? I've been smitten for quite some time. And being with you like this is only making me fall harder."

A part of Liam wanted to admit that he was already head over heels, to confess his undying love but he knew it was too soon. He was surprised and so happy Louis was falling for him so quickly but they had only been dating, experimenting? He wasn't sure yet, for only a day. Even if it had seemed longer.

 **Louis:**  "Thank you. I don't know why I was doubting it. I love the way you look at me," he confessed blushing.

Liam stroked his cheek. "So lovely when you blush."

Louis smacked Liam's arm. "Don't tease me Payno! I feel like a girl who's just got her period!"

Liam couldn't help but laugh. He wrapped his arms around Louis and held him tight. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but how could you possibly know what that feels like?'

 **Louis:**  "Keep laughing Payno and no more kisses for you."

Liam looked at him and winked. "Yeah like you could resist these lips," he said, making goofy kissy faces.

It was enough to calm Louis down, his turn to laugh. "Well when you put it that way..."

He pulled Liam in for about the hundredth time. How many times have we kissed? Louis thought. He was beginning to lose count. He just knew he felt an immense high off of Liam's kisses.

The kiss was getting more heated, passionate. Liam's mouth on his neck and collarbone felt like delicious fire. Tiny moans escaped Louis' lips. It felt so good. Louis was immensely turned on. He knew they better stop soon or he may not want to anymore.

Liam pulled him closer and put his hands under his shirt rubbing them up and down Louis' back. Looked like Liam's touch was having a similar effect on Louis as his did to Liam. He shivered and moaned again.

Louis could tell by their closeness that Liam was equally aroused. Although it was torture, this was Louis' cue that they should stop.

 **Louis:**  “Liam luv, you're killing me with how good this feels. But we need to slow down. Part of my brain wants to climb on top of you and attack, but the reasonable part is telling me not yet."

 **Liam:**  "You're right, sorry. I didn't mean to take it too far."

 **Louis:**  "Don't apologize luv, I was fully cooperative on this ride. Making out with you feels better than any drug. If we could market your kisses, we'd make a fortune."

 **Liam:**  "We don't need to make a fortune. And I don't plan on sharing my kisses with anyone but you."

Louis beamed at him. "Glad to hear that Li. You're mine."

 **Liam:**  "You want me to be yours? We haven't really put a name on what we are. I just thought like the no sex thing, it's too soon."

 **Louis:**  "It may be yes, but I do want you to be mine. And I want to be yours. I know it's only been a day. One glorious day, and we've only been on one date, but Liam will you be my boyfriend?"

Liam was on cloud nine. "Well we could call it three dates actually..."

 **Louis:**  "Payno!"

 **Liam:**  "Of course I'll be your boyfriend. Nothing would make me happier. Except maybe us deciding to seal the deal with sex," he smiled brightly.

 **Louis:**  "You're so bad. No luv, sorry no sexy time for you. You're going to have to woo me a bit more."

 **Liam:**  "Woo you? Who even says that?"

 **Louis:**  "Pour on the romance then."

 **Liam:**  "I intend to babe. I was just joking with you though. I hope us being boyfriends doesn't mean we can't still tease one another."

 **Louis:**  "You're right. Being over sensitive. I guess that makes me the girl in this relationship."

 **Liam:**  "You're falling for me after one day. Of course you're the girl in this relationship."

 **Louis:**  "OK, a little rule with our teasing. Not about our budding feelings. Please?"

 **Liam:**  "I'm sorry Lou,” Liam said kissing his forehead. “You're absolutely right. I'm pretty sensitive in that area as well."

 **Louis:**  "We're both girls then."

Liam laughed. "Does that make us lesbians?"

 **Louis:**  "You idiot," he replied joining in on the laughter. "Isn't there supposed to be a dominant one in male on male relationships? Like, when we do have sex, one is top and one is bottom?"

Liam couldn't have been more shocked. "Whaa?” He spluttered. "Where on earth did you hear about all that? Hang on, I am your first boyfriend aren't I?"

 **Louis:**  "Of course you are. I might have been bored one night and read some fanfiction."

 **Liam:**  "Haha really? Who was it about?"

 **Louis:**  "Niall and Harry. I couldn't bring myself to read anything involving me."

 **Liam:**  "And who was the dominant one?"

 **Louis:**  "In this one it was Niall. He ordered Harry around in the bedroom. Had Harry call him Daddy. It was kinky and weird."

 **Liam:**  "Wait a minute, so when our fans keep calling me Daddy... Do you think that's what it means?" He slapped his forehead. "And here I thought all along it had to do with the Daddy Direction thing."

 **Louis:**  "You're probably right. Well that's a bit awkward. Not that I blame them. You are beyond sexy Li."

 **Liam:**  "You think I'm sexy?"

 **Louis:**  "Come on. You know I do. You're like a Greek god. Your body is so fit. No wonder I'm wanting to jump your bones after just one day."

 **Liam:**  "I love hearing you say that. You're pretty fit too you know? Your toned hot body. Perfect ass..."

 **Louis:**  "You think my bum is perfect?”

 **Liam:**  "I think everyone thinks your bum is perfect. Have you not seen the memes?"

 **Louis:**  "Thankfully no. I only care that you think so."

 **Liam:**  “Well I definitely do."

He reached down and gave Louis' butt a squeeze.

 **Louis:**  "Hey cheeky, none of that. You can admire my bum, but no touching."

Liam rubbed his hand on to Louis' other cheek and squeezed that one. "And why not?”

 **Louis:**  "Cause it turns me on too much."

Liam left his hand on Louis' back side. "And why should that be a problem?"

 **Louis:**  "You know why. Now cut it out."

Liam relented. "Ok, I'm sorry. You're my boyfriend now. Can I help it if I want to touch you?"

Let's get back to this fan fiction for a minute. "You think Niall would be the dominant one in the relationship if those two dated?"

 **Louis:**  "I don't know. Hey wouldn't it be cool if they dated? We could double date."

 **Liam:**  "Cause a media storm that they'll be talking about for decades..."

 **Louis:**  "True, true," he laughed. "Plus what are the odds all four of us are gay?"

Little did they know...

 

**Author's note: Couldn't help but poke fun a little bit at us fan fiction writers. Because let's face it, the boys are probably mortified when they read this stuff. In fact I'd probably be mortified if I knew that they had read this. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm thinking probably one more Narry chapter before all the boys come back together and face the fallout of Lilo. Please comment.**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Harry was indeed kicking Niall's butt at FIFA. Niall was angry and cursing like a sailor. Harry was trying not to laugh at him because he knew that would only make Niall madder.

 **Harry:**  "Would it help if I let you win Ni?"

 **Niall:**  "%$&!:$&+¥¢&$..."

Harry couldn't hold in his laughter anymore Niall was too funny when he got like this.

 **Niall:**  "What the hell you laughing at Styles?"

 **Harry:**  "Wow. You can complete a sentence without cursing. Well almost."

Harry bent over laughing uncontrollably. Niall was silent for a moment and then laughed right along with him.

 **Niall:**  "I'm sorry Haz, you know how competitive I get when playing FIFA."

 **Harry:**  "I do know. I'm sorry for laughing. You're just so cute when you're mad. You're like an angry toddler."

 **Niall:**  "I don't know what I find more offensive. That me being mad looks cute or I'm reduced to being a two year old."

 **Harry:**  "Aw, my little Nialler, Is wittle boy upset? Come give Daddy a hug."

 **Niall:**  "I'm going to give Daddy a real ass whooping in a minute."

 **Harry:**  "Where is the white flag when you need one? Truce, truce."

 **Niall:**  "Why are you picking on me so much lately? I feel like a five year old girl on the playground who gets her pigtails pulled by the boy who likes her. You know I was kidding earlier about you hitting on me. But you're not, right?"

Harry put down his controller and moved closer to Niall. "I'm not no. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable Ni. I was just trying to cheer you up. Make you laugh. Because when you laugh I laugh. I can't help it."

 **Niall:**  "I'll take that hug now."

 **Harry:**  "You sure?"

 **Niall:**  "Of course," he said turning to Harry and wrapping his arms around him.

Harry sniffled. "I really am sorry Ni."

Niall reached up and started stroking Harry's hair still holding him. "Don't apologize Haz. I'm the one who should be sorry for making you cry."

Harry pulled away and looked at Niall. "It's okay. I was already emotional. I just couldn't stand the thought of you being mad at me. I can't lose you too."

Tears started falling down Niall's cheeks. "Dang it, Harry, now you've got me crying. You're not going to lose me. And you haven't lost Louis and Liam either. Not really. We're going to find a way to get through this."

Harry wiped away Niall's tears. "As long as I have you, I'm sure we will."

 **Niall:**  "I'm glad we have each other."

 **Harry:**  "Can I tell you something without you thinking I'm hitting on you?"

 **Niall:**  "Yeah. I know you're not hitting on me. It was just a lame joke and a bruised ego."

 **Harry:**  "Well let me stroke your ego a bit. I think you're amazing Ni. You're funny and so kind. You have this big heart and are always there for others. You have this adorable infectious laugh. And to answer your question from earlier, of course you're cute. If I wasn't heartbroken and you wouldn't beat me up for it, I'd totally tap that."

 **Niall:**  "That was very sweet and heartfelt. Then you had to ruin it by being a dumb ass," he laughed again.

 **Harry:**  "True. But I got you to laugh again."

 **Niall:**  "I love you Harry. You're all those things and more. I'm so grateful we're friends."

 **Harry:**  "So you'd tap this too?" He asked, motioning to himself.

 **Niall:**  "Alright, crossing into creepy again Styles. I know you're kidding so I'll let it slide. If I were emotionally available sure. Can't deny you're quite attractive."

 **Harry:**  "Thanks Ni."

 **Niall:**  "Now that we've established that our inner dark sides secretly want to fuck each other, let's call it a night, hmm?"

 **Harry:**  "Inner dark sides? That's messed up Ni."

Niall rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Do you want to use the shower first?"

 **Harry:**  "You go ahead.”

 **Niall:**  "Okay," he said grabbing his toiletries and a change of clothes.

Harry turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

 **Niall:**  "Harry?" He called from the bathroom.

 **Harry:**  "Yeah?"

 **Niall:**  "I forgot my shampoo. It's on the dresser. Can you bring it to me?"

 **Harry:**  "Sure one moment."

Harry grabbed the shampoo and went into the bathroom. Niall wasn't in the shower yet and was completely naked. Harry's stared at Niall for a moment. "Did you forget your towel too?" He joked.

 **Niall:**  "We've seen each other naked before."

 **Harry:**  "Yeah, but that was before our earlier conversation."

Niall blushed crimson. He decided to ignore the comment. "The shampoo Haz?" He asked holding out his hand.

 **Harry:**  "Right, sorry," he replied, handing Niall the shampoo and exiting the bathroom.

Way to make things awkward Styles, he reprimanded himself. Niall's going to go running for the hills if you keep this up. Harry couldn't bear the thought of that happening. He needed to sort out all this weirdness in his brain. He wasn't even attracted to Niall he didn't know why he had just said that. Niall probably thought Harry really  _was_ hitting on him now. He never should have made the joke about "tapping that". How lame was he anyway?

Niall came out of the shower fully dressed, drying his hair.

Harry got up and went over to him. "Niall I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I've made things so awkward between us. I don't know why I said that just now I'm an idiot. I'd understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore."

Tears started forming again in his eyes.

Niall threw the towel on the dresser and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Haz, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you like this. Don't worry about any awkwardness. It's forgotten. I'm not going anywhere either okay? You're stuck with me, so deal with it."

He pulled back and brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes kissing his forehead.

 **Niall:**  "Now come on, show me those dimples."

Harry faked a smile.

 **Niall:**  "Oh no, a real one. Don't make me have to tickle you."

 **Harry:**  "You wouldn't dare."

 **Niall:**  "Are you going to smile then?"

 **Harry:**  "I don't feel like it."

 **Niall:**  "Alright, you asked for it."

Harry ran away from Niall towards the bed.

 **Harry:**  "Niall cut it out."

Niall chased after Harry. Niall faked right and caught Harry throwing him onto the bed and attacked Harry sides.

Harry was giggling uncontrollably trying to get away from Niall. "Uncle! Uncle!" Harry cried laughing.

Niall sat up and got off of Harry. "I guess I'll take your cute laugh if you're not going to smile."

 **Harry:**  "I don't have a cute laugh."

 **Niall:**  "What? Sure you do."

 **Harry:**  "Not as cute as yours."

 **Niall:**  "No one's laugh is cuter than mine."

 **Harry:**  "Not even all the millions of babies in the world?"

 **Niall:**  "Nope."

 **Harry:**  "Now who's full of themselves?"

 **Niall:**  "Just stating the facts Jack."

 **Harry:**  "Who's Jack?" Harry asked, looking over his shoulder.

 **Niall:**  "I love your humor Harry. It's really lame, but I love it all the same."

 **Harry:**  "This has turned into a massive love fest this evening. Good thing neither of our egos are actually big."

 **Niall:**  "Oh my ego is huge. I'm fucking awesome."

 **Harry:**  "You  _are_ fucking awesome Nialler."

They both burst out into a fit of giggles.

 **Niall: "** You know you almost wouldn't know we're depressed by how much we've laughed today."

 **Harry:**  "Buzz kill Niall."

 **Niall:**  "Right, sorry. Aren't you going to jump in the shower?"

 **Harry:**  "Yeah. I was going to before you attacked me. I can't believe you tickled me. I should get back at you sometime."

 **Niall:**  "What? No, Harry, I'm sorry please don't."

 **Harry:**  "I'll think about it," he smirked heading to take a shower.

Niall just noticed that the TV was on. On TMZ they were talking about One Direction.  **We're working on getting an exclusive with a man who claims he has a video that will rock the 1D fandom to its core. Check back next week for further updates.**

Great, Niall thought. Hopefully it was a hoax. The last thing they needed was bad publicity. Their fans were already on edge with their hiatus. What if someone else knew about Louis and Liam? He thought, and shook his head. He didn't see how that was possible.

Harry came out of the bathroom.

 **Niall:**  "Harry there was something on TMZ just now about One Direction."

 **Harry:**  "We're on break what could it be about?"

 **Niall:**  "I don't know. The details weren't released. It just said,  **We're working on getting an exclusive with a man who claims he has a video that will rock the 1D fandom to its core**."

 **Harry:**  "Crap that sounds ominous. I wonder what it could be?"

 **Niall:**  "I don't know. Hopefully nothing. Hopefully it's just someone wanting attention."

 **Harry:**  "Hmmm. You don't think..."

 **Niall:**  "Liam and Louis. That's what I thought too. But how could it be?"

 **Harry:**  "I don't know. Speaking of, I haven't heard from them all day. Have you?"

 **Niall:**  "Yeah, actually. I got a text from Liam earlier but I ignored it."

Niall grabbed his phone and checked his texts. One from Simon, he'd check that later. A couple from his mum asking how the vacation was coming along. It's fine mum, he replied quickly. Liam's... "So this is how they're going to play it off?" He replied scowling.

 **Harry:**  "What do you mean?"

 **Niall:**  "Liam claims Louis' sick and that we shouldn't expose ourselves. He'll take care of him."

 **Harry:**  "You don't think he really is sick do you?" He replied with worry.

 **Niall:**  "Well if he is, they both are now," he responded nastily.

A look of hurt passed over Harry's beautiful face.

 **Niall:**  "Shit, Harry I'm sorry."

 **Harry:**  "I think I need another hug."

 **Niall:**  "Come into bed with me."

Harry obeyed and crawled into bed next to his best friend. Niall opened his arms and Harry rested his head on Niall's chest.

 **Harry:**  "Don't think I'm weird, but could you play with my hair? It's soothing."

Niall chuckled. "Sure, Haz. It's not so weird." He stroked Harry's curly locks.

 **Harry:**  "Mmm. Feels good."

Niall continued stroking Harry's hair.

 **Harry:**  "Getting sleepy Ni. Are you going to be okay with me falling asleep on you like this?"

 **Niall:**  "Of course. Get some rest Harry," he replied, and kept stroking his hair.

 

**Author's note: Okay, so awkward at times. But mostly sweet. I know Narry's not really a couple IRL, but if they were, I would ship them so hard. Next chapter is going to be a bit different. I'll go back and forth between the two couples before going into a confrontation. It's going down. Still going to have to wait a bit longer for the real fallout of the video. Sorry loves. Please comment.**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 

**Author's note: This chapter is more R territory this time.  
But as promised no real smut. It is heavily implied though.**

 

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, restless. He eased out from Niall's embrace trying not to wake him. He used the toilet then got a glass of water. He had been dreaming about Louis. A good dream where Louis hadn't been stolen by Liam.

**_Louis_ ** _: "Harry, mate how are you?"_

_Harry looked up from a desk where he had been writing in a journal. Harry's mouth went dry when he saw Louis. He was in a tank top and shorts and he could see every defined muscle on Louis' body._

**_Louis:_ ** _"You okay, Haz?" Dream Harry was suddenly confident and flirty._

**_Harry:_ ** _"Yeah just admiring the view. Damn you look so sexy right now Lou. Good enough to eat."_

_Louis turned bright red. "What?"_

**_Harry:_ ** _"You heard me. I want to bend you over this desk and make you scream my name."_

_Louis hesitated for a moment and then threw himself at Harry. He kissed him passionately and tugged at his hair. Louis kissed his way down Harry's neck making Harry moan. They started undressing each other and then..._

Harry had woken up before things had gotten really interesting. To say he was frustrated was an understatement.

As Harry was remembering the dream and wishing it had really happened, he realized Niall must be having similar dreams. He had become restless and was moaning in his sleep.  
"Mmmm, Liam," Harry heard him say softly.

Harry felt awkward that he was witnessing this. He was also trying not to laugh. He wondered if dream Niall was actually getting some, unlike he had in his dream.

Eww, Styles, what a thing to think about. At least it helped with his frustration over Louis. The thought of Niall and Liam was definitely a turn off.

Niall wasn't getting any in his dream but he came closer than Harry.

 _Niall couldn't believe he was finally kissing Liam. It was incredible. Liam's wickedly sexy mouth knew exactly how to make him weak in the knees. Liam stopped kissing Niall to remove his shirt_.  _Niall enjoyed the view. They continued making out and disrobing each other when suddenly the dream changed._

_Niall was no longer making out with Liam. He was witnessing Liam with Louis. "I love you so much Lou." Dream Liam said. "I need you so badly."_

_"I love you Liam," Dream Louis said. Niall looked at them in horror. "No!" He screamed. "No! You can't do this to me Liam!"_

_Dream Liam and Louis were oblivious to Niall. He tried to get away from them but the door didn't have a handle. He couldn't bear to witness this so he sunk down in a corner closing his eyes tight and putting his fingers in his ears. "No Liam," he sobbed. "Please don't leave me."_

Harry had heard that last part out loud and realized his poor friends must now be having a nightmare. Concern washed over him. He debated whether or not to wake the lad.

Niall suddenly jerked awake and remembering the dream started sobbing.

Harry rushed over to him. "Oh Ni, come here."

Niall buried his head in Harry's neck. Harry rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

 **Harry:**  "Want to talk about it?"

Niall shook his head. "Too horrible."

Harry wiped away Niall's tears. Cupping his face, Harry told him, "Liam is an idiot. He's a fool for not realizing how lucky he would be to have you."

Harry kissed Niall's nose. Niall gave him a half smile. "Thanks Haz."

Harry gave Niall what he intended to be a peck on the lips.

Niall had other ideas. He kissed Harry back, letting his loneliness take over him. He knew it was wrong but a part of him needed this.

Harry was shocked. What the hell were they doing? He knew he should pull away but then Niall licked his bottom lip and all reason went out the window. Suddenly Harry was kissing him back with fervor. Niall moaned into his mouth and tugged Harry's hair pulling him even closer.

Harry bit Niall's lower lip eliciting another moan from Niall. He pushed Harry onto the bed and removed his shirt. He climbed on top of Harry and bent over him kissing his way down Harry's neck. With Harry already being shirtless, he moved his way down to his chest and abs.

Harry bit his lip. Shit, that felt so good. Clearly he had been lying to himself about being attracted to Niall.

When Niall went to put his hands down Harry's shorts, Harry came to his senses of the gravity of what they were doing. He grabbed Niall's hand to stop him from going further.

 **Harry:**  "Niall wait. I'm not sure we should be doing this."

 **Niall:**  "You're probably right. But I'm so freaking lonely Haz. I need this. It may be wrong but I do. Help me forget Harry, please?"

Harry sat up with Niall still on his lap and kissed Niall again. He kissed and sucked on his collarbone causing a third even louder moan.

Niall took this to mean Harry was in agreement. He pushed Harry back on the bed and continued where he had left off before Harry had stopped him...

Liam and Louis continued their conversation about dominance.

 **Liam:**  "I'm clearly the dominant one."

 **Louis:**  "I wouldn't say clearly. Just because you're bigger."

 **Liam:**  "How do you know I'm bigger?" He asked seductively.

 **Louis:**  "Liam! I didn't mean like that! I meant bigger in stature."

 **Liam:**  "That's part of it yeah. But I'm more mature, more of a caregiver."

 **Louis:**  "Wait a minute. I'm older than you."

 **Liam:**  "So? Come on Lou. You can't deny that I'm more mature than you even if I am younger. Heck, Harry is the baby and even he is more mature than you."

Louis pouted. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "What if I want to be the one that fucks you?"

That shut up Liam real quick. Liam tried not to let images come to his mind regarding Louis' words. He didn't know how the mechanics would work with him being taller but damn that was hot.

 **Louis:**  "Well?"

 **Liam:**  "If that's what you want Lou, then gladly."

 **Louis:**  "I don't mean now."

 **Liam:**  "Damn," he said disappointed.

 **Louis:**  "I was actually thinking when it does happen, we could share dominance."

 **Liam:**  "We have to stop this conversation. I want you so badly. You want to wait and we will. But talking about it is sweet torture."

 **Louis:**  "At least agree with what I said."

 **Liam:**  "As long as I get to be with you, I'd agree to just about anything."

 **Louis:**  "What if I wanted to call you Daddy in bed?"

Liam groaned. "I thought you thought that was weird?"

 **Louis:**  "It is. Though kind of hot too."

 **Liam:**  "Uggh. Please Louis enough. How are you not turned on right now?"

 **Louis:**  "Oh believe me I am. Thinking about relieving myself in the shower here in a minute."

 **Liam:**  "You're evil Louis, you know that?"

 **Louis:**  "Yes but you love me anyway."

 **Liam:**  "You go relieve yourself in the shower. I'll do the same in here. Although it would be more fun if we helped each other."

 **Louis:**  "Soon luv."

 **Liam:**  "How soon?"

 **Louis:**  "So impatient. At least a couple more weeks."

Liam didn't know how he was going to last that long.

 **Louis:**  "How about I give you a hot image to think about?"

Liam already had plenty of hot images invading his brain.

Louis got up and started stripping.

 **Liam:**  "What the hell are you doing?"

 **Louis:**  "Giving you a show." He removed all of his clothes and stood before Liam. "Enjoy the view luv?" He winked.

 **Liam:**  "You better get into that bathroom right now, or I'm going to fuck you into oblivion," he growled.

Louis turned around and wagged his hips as he walked to the bathroom.

That man was going to be the death of him, Liam thought.

[The next morning]

Niall woke up first. Momentarily forgetting what happened the night before even without a hangover. Then he looked over and saw Harry's beautiful bare bottom and it hit him.

Oh God. Oh God, what have I done? Niall thought. He couldn't believe he had taken advantage of Harry like that. Not that Harry seemed to mind at the time.

Niall turned beet red as he remembered the multiple times Harry had screamed out Niall's name. Four times. Niall couldn't believe it. It was like once they had started they couldn't stop. They were like freaking rabbits.

He was mortified at their behavior, yet couldn't help but remember how out of this world good Harry had made him feel. Not just the physical aspect either. Harry had made him feel loved and cherished. I guess that's what happens when you make love to your best friend.

Wait a minute. Make love? That certainly wasn't what this was. Niall still wasn't close to being over Liam. He had begged Harry to make him forget, and last night he had. But this morning the hurt was back. Added to that, the immense guilt he felt about what he and Harry had done.

What in the hell are we going to do now? Niall thought.

Harry began to stir. "Ni?"

 **Niall:**  "Yes Haz?"

Harry moved closer to Niall and kissed him. "Good morning Ni."

Niall blushed. "Morning Harry."

 **Harry:**  "Sleep well? You exhausted me."

Niall blushed even harder. "Slept okay."

 **Harry:**  "You okay, Ni?" He asked, moving in for another kiss.

This time Niall looked away and Harry got his cheek.

 **Harry:**  "Ni? What is it?"

 **Niall:**  "I'm sorry Harry. I'm such an immense fuck up. I can't believe I took advantage of your vulnerability like that. I'm the worst friend ever."

 **Harry:**  "Wait a damn minute. You did not take advantage of me alright?" He replied, getting angry. "I let this happen as much as you did. Yes it was sudden and definitely too soon, but so what? I enjoyed every minute of it. Or was that not obvious every time you made me scream out your name? Yes I'm confused by what this means between us. But we are not playing the blame game got it?"

Niall was shocked. Harry was so forceful and demanding and damn it was hot, came the thought unbidden to Niall's mind.

 **Niall:**  "Alright so we're both to blame. What do we do now? Are you over Louis?"

 **Harry:**  "No of course not. But I think you could help me to eventually and I can help you get over Liam."

 **Niall:**  "That is a bad plan Harry. We can't be each other's rebounds. It would destroy our friendship. I can't let that happen."

 **Harry:**  " _You_  can't let that happen? So I have no say here?" Harry yelled.

 **Niall:**  "Calm down Haz."

 **Harry:**  "No, I will not calm down! I'm already dealing with Louis' rejection now you're rejecting me too! My head is a mess right now! I am beyond confused. I still have feelings for Louis but last night was amazing for me. I haven't felt that good in a long time. I felt wanted and needed. Were you faking all that Ni?" Harry asked.

He was no longer mad. He was broken. Even more than he had been when he saw Liam and Louis together. He knew he wasn't in love with Niall. That would be crazy. But he knew if he lost him as a friend, he didn't know how he'd ever recover from that.

Harry turned away from Niall tears streaming down his face.

Niall wasn't sure whether trying to comfort Harry would make things better or worse. He felt awkward that they were both still naked so he got off the bed searching for his boxers and put them back on. He then went over to Harry's side of the bed.

 **Niall:**  "Harry? Come on. Get up lad."

 **Harry:**  "What for?"

 **Niall:**  "Come to the bathroom. I'm going to take care of you. You're not going to lose me ever. No matter how messed up this situation is right now or may get. You're stuck with me remember?"

Harry let Niall pull him up off the bed. Niall led him to the bathroom and started running the water for a bath.

 **Harry:**  "Ni?"

 **Niall:**  "Yeah Harry?"

 **Harry:**  "I need a wee. Can you turn around?'

 **Niall:**  "You're self-conscious about _that_?"

 **Harry:**  "Yes. I know I let you completely wreck me multiple times last night, but some things should remain private."

Niall turned crimson. "Wreck you?"

 **Harry:**  "Utterly. You're quite fantastic at it really. But can you please turn around? We'll discuss it later."

 **Niall:**  "I'll just wait outside. Call me when you're done."

He couldn't believe Harry's words. He was trying hard not to let the memories of last night invade his mind and was failing badly. Harry's mouth on every inch of him, Harry's sweet moans as Niall brought him his high...

Stop it right freakin now, Niall scolded himself.

 **Harry:**  "You can come in now."

Great. How is he going to explain his arousal? Hopefully Harry wouldn't notice.

 **Niall:**  "Coming."

Interesting choice of words he thought. Groaning in disgust at his naughty thoughts, he went back into the bathroom.

 **Harry:**  "Remembering last night too Ni?" He smirked. "Would you like me to help you with that?"

 **Niall:**  "No. God Haz are you 15? All you think about is sex?"

 **Harry:**  "Hey I'm not the one sporting wood."

 **Niall:**  "The bath is ready," he said, turning off the water. "Get in."

Harry climbed in the tub. Niall took off his boxers and climbed in behind him.

 **Harry:**  "We're bathing together?"

 **Niall:**  "It will be easier for me to bathe you if I'm in here too."

 **Harry:**  "I didn't know you were so kinky Niall."

 **Niall:**  "How is me bathing you kinky?"

 **Harry:**  "Have you not seen Fifty Shades of Grey? Mmmm. You'd be so hot pretending to be Christian."

 **Niall:**  "Actually when you were yelling earlier, I was thinking the same thing about you," he admitted.

 **Harry:**  "Really?" He turned his head to look at Niall. "You want me to tie you up and have my way with you? Or is it the spanking you're into?"

Jesus Harry was testing his resolve. He didn't want to further complicate their friendship by sleeping together again. But Harry's words made him hard again.

 **Harry:**  "Looks like little Niall likes that idea. Well I suppose not so little."

Niall groaned. "Harry cut it out. No more sex talk. Let me wash your hair."

Niall grabbed the cup by the tub filling it with water.

Harry was flabbergasted. How could something so simple as Niall massaging his scalp be so erotic? He definitely couldn't let him play with his hair anymore, he'd be attacking Niall on a daily basis. He was confused. He knew he wasn't completely over Louis. A small part of him wished it had been him last night. An even bigger part of him thought he was betraying Niall just by thinking that. He had always scoffed when people would say that it was possible to be in love with two people at once. Plus he wasn't in love with Niall. But a tiny voice in his head said that he could fall for Niall if he let himself.

Niall had moved on to washing his back then his chest, turning him on to no end. Harry grabbed the washcloth from Niall.

 **Harry:**  "If you're trying to avoid us fucking again you'd better let me take it from here."

 **Niall:**  "Right," he replied getting out of the tub and grabbing a towel.

 **Harry:**  "Wait. I didn't mean you had to leave."

Niall leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek. "I know. Just enjoy the rest of your bath."

 **Harry:**  "I'm almost done. Wait for me?"

The look Harry gave him made his heart stop for a minute. It was pure vulnerability. And Niall hated himself for being part of the reason that had caused that.

 **Niall:**  "No problem, sure Haz."

Niall wrapped the towel around himself and leaned back against the sink.

Harry rose up out of the tub. Niall tried not to stare at him, but damn was his friend beautiful.

Harry grabbed the towel that was hanging by the tub and wrapped it around him. "Can you get me another towel please?" He asked.

 **Niall:**  "Duh, right. You need another one for your hair. There aren't any more in here. Let me go look out there."

Niall was glad of the excuse to escape for a moment. He'd always known Harry was stunning. He'd be blind not to, but seeing him naked just now had reminded him of the night before. Glistening with sweat and a moaning mess as he came apart for Niall over and over...

I've got to stop thinking about that, Niall thought.

He went over to the small linen closet and got a towel for Harry. He opened the bathroom door and thrust the towel inside not going in.

Harry grabbed the towel with a chuckle. "What's the matter Niall? Afraid you won't be able to keep your hormones in check if you see me like this again? Don't think I didn't notice you admiring me just now. Just like I was you."

He was smirking. Niall couldn't see him smirking but he just knew that he was.

 **Niall:**  "Just get out here and get dressed so we can talk."

Speaking of, Niall went to his dresser and pulled out some boxers.

Harry leaned against the door of the bathroom admiring the view of Niall's behind before he pulled them on.

 **Harry:**  "I don't know why you're bothering putting on clothes when I intend to rid you of them in a minute anyway."

Niall turned around startled. His whole body was flushed with embarrassment.

 **Harry:**  "God Niall, do you have any idea how stunning you are right now? I kind of like how I can make you blush like that."

Niall closed his eyes. Harry wasn't the flirt of the group for nothing. He was a master at it.

"Cut it out Harry. We are  _not_  having sex again." He continued to dress himself. "And put something on!" He growled.

 **Harry:**  "I don't have another change of clothes here."

 **Niall:**  "Wear something of mine," he replied, throwing Harry a t-shirt and shorts.

 **Harry:**  "We're not exactly the same size Niall," he joked.

 **Niall:**  "Just do it!"

 **Harry:**  "Yes, Christian."

The last of Niall's resolve vanished at those words. He rushed across the room and pounced on Harry. Kissing him like a madman pulling his hair.

Harry moaned deep and low.  
"Fucking finally," he said removing Niall's clothes...

[A couple hours later]

 **Harry:**  "That was freaking amazing. I bet the whole hotel heard us the last time."

They had switched roles the last time and Niall was even louder than Harry.

Niall couldn't believe he had given in again. He was more confused than ever. He couldn't seem to get enough of Harry. Harry was a sinfully good kisser. He blushed when he thought of the last time. Freaking amazing was an actual understatement.

 **Harry:**  "Stop over thinking things Niall. Friends with benefits is not exactly a new concept. Body numbing, mind-blowing benefits," he added.

Niall smiled and kissed Harry. "I can't help it Haz. I just shagged my best friend. My mind is still trying to process that."

 **Harry:**  "Let's not think about the consequences right now. We have more pressing things to deal with."

 **Niall:**  "Such as?"

 **Harry:**  "Confronting Louis and Liam."

Niall groaned. That was the last thing he wanted to do. His mind could only stand so much drama.

Harry got up and put on the clothes Niall had given him. It definitely wasn't his usual style. The shorts hung a little loose around his hips and the shirt was skin tight showing off every delicious muscle.

 **Niall:**  "You should wear my clothes more often."

Harry gave him a devilish grin. "Considering we keep wanting to remove them, what difference would that make?"

He'd created a monster, Niall thought. "Let's just go and get this over with."

 **Harry:**  "I wonder if they're still in Louis' room?" He felt a little pang of hurt at the thought, but surprisingly way less than he had yesterday.

Niall grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. Harry threaded their fingers together and pulled Niall's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

 **Niall:**  "I know we're supposed to be confronting them about their tryst, but are we going to tell them about ours?"

 **Harry:**  "Not that they deserve it, but we probably should."

He knocked on the door.

 **Louis:**  "Who is it?"

 **Harry:**  "It's Harry and Niall."

Louis and Liam were lying in bed in nothing but their boxers. They looked at each other and panicked.

 **Louis:**  "Shit, Liam put your clothes on," Niall and Harry heard him hiss through the door.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We heard that you know? We already know about you two now open the damn door!"

Liam came to the door in his boxers. "What? How could you possibly?"

Harry looked briefly at Niall and felt a pang of jealousy at the way he was looking at Liam. Harry grabbed Niall's hand possessively and pushed past Liam into the room.

 **Harry:**  "You might want to make sure your door is locked all the way the next time you two decide to have sex."

 **Louis:**  "What?! We never had sex."

Harry was surprised at that. Clearly those two had way more self-control than him and Niall.

 **Harry** : "Whatever, making out then. I saw you the other night."

 **Liam:**  "Well that's awkward. We were planning on telling you two but we weren't sure how. Yes Lou and I are together. I know it's probably a shock, but we're hoping you two would have an open mind and accept us. We could really use your support when we bring it up to management."

Something inside of Niall snapped. "Accept it?! Are you fucking mental? Do you have any idea of the havoc you have caused?! Poor Harry here was heartbroken by what he witnessed! So was I for that matter. I was forced to push down my own heartbreak to take care of him. And to top it all off, I failed miserably. I took advantage of Harry in ways a friend never should last night. And it was supposed to be you Liam! You I spent those moments with. Damn you to hell for ruining everything!"

Harry felt like someone had stabbed him and was twisting the knife over and over. This was the last possible way he had hoped this situation would have gone. A part of him was proud of Niall for having the balls to say what he had to Liam. But the biggest part of him, his heart, was breaking all over again. It hadn't even healed properly over Louis and here Niall was shattering it to smithereens. He had been wrong all along. You could be in love with two people at once. And Harry let out a sob when he realized neither one of them wanted him.

 **Harry:**  "I can't do this," he said, and ran out the door.

 **Niall:**  "Now look what you've done!" He shouted at Liam and punched him in the jaw. "You two deserve each other. I hope you're satisfied," he spat before running after Harry.

Liam held his injured jaw and looked at Louis. What the actual fuck had just happened? He thought.

 

**Author's note: So yeah that happened. When I started this story I knew the basic outline of how I wanted the story to go. I didn't intend this plot twist between Harry and Niall at first, but when the thought came to me it seemed logical. I hope you agree. It pained me to do that to my Liam. Who knew Niall had such a temper? Hope this brings forth the comments. ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Liam couldn't believe Niall had punched him. Even more shocking was the reason behind it. Niall liked him? He really had no idea about that one. He had hidden it quite well.

 **Louis:**  "Do you think we should go after them?"

 **Liam:**  "I don't know."

 **Louis:**  "Aw, Li, your jaw. Want me to go get you some ice?"

 **Liam:**  "No. I'll be alright. It's Niall and Harry I'm worried about. How did everything get so fucked up so quickly?"

 **Louis:**  "I know. Did you know Niall liked you?"

 **Liam:**  "No I had no clue. I feel gutted about it. The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt him."

 **Louis:**  "You've never thought about him that way before?" He asked, hating the jealousy he felt.

Liam looked at Louis reading the concern on his face and in his voice. He was completely messed up for thinking so, but a small part of him was glad for Louis' jealousy. It made Liam know how much Louis cared.

 **Louis:**  "You're awfully quiet over there. Thinking about how to break it to me gently?" He asked, tears glistening in his eyes.

Liam realized he hadn't answered and rushed over to Louis to comfort him. "Of course I haven't. I'm crazy about you Louis. I want to be with you as long as you'll have me."

He held him tight.

 **Louis:**  "Stupid of me to doubt it. I should be mad at you Payno for making me feel so insecure about myself."

 **Liam:**  "It is actually quite unlike you. Usually you strut around everywhere like you own the place."

 **Louis:**  "Shut up Liam. I do not," he replied laughing.

 **Liam:**  "Okay, so now what? I knew us being together was going to cause problems but what are we going to do about this new development?"

 **Louis:**  "Haven't a clue. We should go try to talk to them both, but should we give them a couple of hours to calm down? Harry seemed really upset. Worse than Niall."

 **Liam:**  "Yeah. Actually, I just realized. Niall said Harry was heartbroken over discovering us. Which one of us do you think..." He motioned between himself and Louis.

 **Louis:**  "I'm not positive but I think it's me. He's been distant around me. I'm beginning to think maybe this is why."

 **Liam:**  "Could this get any more complicated? If the media got wind of this... A 1d love square. Sounds ridiculous actually even saying it out loud. But I guess technically that's what this is.”

 **Louis:**  “Let's not even mention that term again. What do you think Niall meant about taking advantage of Harry last night? Holy crap do you think they?"

He covered his mouth.

 **Liam:**  "That's exactly what I think. It's shocking but not unexpected. Lots of people turn to someone else when they're dealing with heartbreak. It kills me that we are the cause of this. Us being together should be a cause of joy, celebration. They're our best friends and we've hurt them. Louis how are going to fix this?"

 **Louis:**  "Maybe you and I should cool things off between us for a while. Until things die down."

Liam panicked. "No!" He shouted. "How will that help anything?"

 **Louis:**  "Just you know, out of respect for their feelings. We don't want to flaunt our relationship in front of them, that would be cruel."

Liam knew Louis made a valid point but the thought of not being able to be with Louis just about killed him. He was hopeless for Louis. Although  _he_  didn't know that. Liam was even more reluctant to tell him now. Looked like they were both insecure.

 **Liam:**  "I understand what you're saying but it hurts to think about. This thing between us just started. I'd hate to lose you now."

 **Louis:**  "You're not losing me. It would just be putting things on pause."

Liam couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Is that what you really want?" He whispered.

 **Louis:**  "Oh, don't cry Li. Of course that's not what I  _really_  want. I just think that's what's best for our friends."

 **Liam:**  "What if they don't forgive us? What then?"

 **Louis:**  "Oh man, they've got to. Not only for the sake of our relationship, and our friendships... But also for the sake of the band."

Shit. In the midst of all this chaos, Liam had forgotten about that. It had been a rough 12 months. They were approaching the one year mark of Zayn leaving the band. Their fans were already under a lot of stress from their hiatus. He knew the anniversary of Zayn leaving was going to add to the tension. If they somehow couldn't get past this and the band broke up for good? Well they better all go into hiding or something.

 **Liam:**  "How about we put the discussion of us taking a pause on hold? Let's wait and see what happens with Harry and Niall. We'll give them a few hours like you said and see where that leads us."

 **Louis:**  "Sounds alright I guess."

 **Liam:**  "So in case things don't go well when we talk with them, could we make the most of things right now? Please," he pleaded.

 **Louis:**  "Don't think you're getting me to cave on the sex thing Li."

Liam blushed. "I wasn't. I was thinking we could curl up on the bed together. Maybe watch a movie? Make out some more?"

 **Louis:**  "That sounds lovely. Kind of like the calm before the storm."

Did he have to put it that way? Liam thought.

Harry ran back to his room. He wanted to make it back there before he really started to cry. The last thing he needed was to let someone see him. He searched for his room key. He kept searching his pockets but he came up empty. He must have left it in Niall's room. Well that was just freaking perfect. He was trying to get away from Niall and now he had to wait for him to come back. He pulled out his phone about to call him when he saw Niall coming out of Louis' room. He was holding his hand funny.

 **Niall:**  "Harry? Thank God. I was worried you would have run off."

 **Harry:**  "I was going to go back to my room but I must have left my room key in yours."

As Niall drew closer, Harry saw that his knuckles were red and starting to bruise. He was really upset with Niall but he couldn't help the concern that washed over him.

 **Harry:**  "What happened to your hand?"

 **Niall:**  "I punched Liam."

 **Harry:**  "What?!"

 **Niall:**  "Yeah but don't worry about that right now. Come inside," he said, unlocking his door.

 **Harry:**  "Let me see your hand."

Niall obliged showing it to him.

Harry grabbed it gingerly. His knuckles were starting to swell.

 **Harry:**  "You need to put some ice on that. Do you think it's broken?"

 **Niall:**  "I don't know. Can we worry about that later? We need to talk about what happened before you left. I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to blurt out what happened between us like that. I was just so mad..."

 **Harry:**  " _That's_ what you think I was so upset about? For someone who is usually perceptive you really are clueless."

Harry went over to the chair where his jeans from last night hung. He searched the pockets and found his room key. He needed to get out there, back to the privacy of his own room. He couldn't let Niall see him broken again. It was just too humiliating.

 **Harry:**  "I'm going back to my room."

 **Niall:**  "Hold on. We're in the middle of a conversation here."

 **Harry:**  "There's nothing to talk about. Louis doesn't want me, you don't want me. I think it's time to cut the trip short. I'm going to my mum's."

 **Niall:**  "What? Don't leave Haz. Please tell me what I did to make you upset. You said it's not because I spilled the beans about us..."

 **Harry:**  "I just told you what it was. Were you not paying attention?"

 **Niall:**  "You said Louis doesn't want you. I don't want you...”

Oh crap... I really  _am_  thick. But how? They had only been together one night. And he clearly wasn't over Louis, how could Harry have feelings for him? Just when Niall thought he couldn't feel any worse about this situation. And he had no idea how to fix this. He couldn't lie to Harry and say he felt the same way. He definitely wasn't there yet. Yet? Could he possibly one day fall for Harry? He hadn't really given it a thought. Everything that had been happening was just too damn confusing.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Harry had slipped out.

Fuck! He thought. He couldn't just let Harry leave. They needed to sort through this. He wasn't sure how he felt about Harry. He was also quite unsure about how he felt about the fact that Harry had feelings for him. But he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't at least try to convince Harry to stay. They needed each other.

Niall rushed out the door and knocked on Harry's. "Harry open the door. Don't just leave."

Harry was hesitant. As he had slipped out of Niall's room he had caught a glimpse of Niall's expression. It certainly wasn't anywhere close to happiness at learning that Harry had feelings for him. It was more like confusion and unease.

Niall knocked even harder. "Harry I'm not leaving. Open up!"

Harry paused with packing up his things and went to open the door. He didn't even bother to look at Niall before resuming packing.

Niall grabbed Harry's hand with his uninjured one and pulled him over to the bed and sat down. "Sit!" He commanded. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you leave here without talking. I'm sorry about back there. I was surprised. And a bit confused. I thought you loved Louis."

 **Harry:**  "I do. But surprisingly not as much."

 **Niall:**  "And you love me as well?"

 **Harry:**  "I'm not sure. I know I'm  _falling_ in love with you. Or I was."

 **Niall:**  "Help me try to understand this Haz. How can you have feelings for both of us? With us, it's only been one day."

 **Harry:**  "How the hell should I know? You know, this is pointless. It's obvious neither one of you feels the same way about me. So what's the point of discussing it?"

 **Niall:**  "That's just it. I don't know how I feel. I haven't had enough time to process this. Please give me some time Harry?"

 **Harry:**  "I understand your confusion. I'm sorry to lay this on you on top of everything else. That's why I need to get away. If I stay here, if I'm around you, I'm just going to confuse the situation more. I'm going to want to kiss you and make love to you, and have you make love to me. I know I'm the one who labeled us friends with benefits but I shouldn't have. I knew then that I was starting to fall for you. And when you said those things to Liam," he choked out. Finally letting the despair over take him. "When you said you regretted being with me, that you wished it were him..." He was sobbing now, he could barely get out the last sentence. "You made me bleed Niall."

Niall was speechless. All he could do was wrap his arm around Harry while he continued to cry.

Harry let Niall comfort him even though it broke him even more to do so. He had to build up the courage to say goodbye. Niall had promised him that Harry wouldn't lose him but it looked like that was exactly what was going to happen. And like Harry had feared, this was worse than any pain that lingered over Louis. That paled in comparison to this. He really didn't know how he'd ever recover. He didn't even want to hope that Niall would eventually stop being a thick head and realize he loved Harry too. Harry didn't even know if that was possible. Niall had been right. It had only been one day. Why am I the lucky one who gets to fall for someone after only one day? Or unlucky rather.

Harry pulled himself together and stood up walking away from the bed. He turned to face Niall. "I get it OK. You don't feel the same way. How could you? How can I compete with Liam? Clearly he has something I don't. Both of the men that I love are in love with him."

He would not cry again. He refused to.

 **Niall:**  "Don't say that Harry. It's not about competing. You are amazing Haz, how can you not see that? You're the best friend..." Niall realized a moment too late that he shouldn't have said that.

Harry looked defeated. "Friend. You summed it up. That's all you'll ever feel for me. Can you please just go? I want to finish packing and get the hell out of here."

 **Niall:**  "Harry I didn't mean it like that. I told you, I don't know  _what_  I'm feeling."

 **Harry:**  "Do you think it's possible you could one day fall for me?"

Why was he doing this? He was like a glutton for punishment. He knew Niall's answer before he even uttered it.

 **Niall:**  "I don't know maybe?"

 **Harry:**  "Not good enough Ni. Just go."

 **Niall:**  "Harry I..."

 **Harry:**  "Go!" He screamed. He pulled Niall up from the bed by his sore hand. Niall winced.

Normally Harry would have felt so guilty about hurting him. But right now, he was angry and utterly heartbroken, so he didn't care.

 **Harry:**  "Get out now! I'm leaving. I need to have time to process all this crap that has now become my life. You tried to help me but you failed OK, just like you told Liam. In fact you did one better, you made it worse. The only people I want to see or talk to for a while is my family. I'll trust you can relay the message on to the others?"

He knew he might one day regret lashing out like that at Niall. But again, right now, he didn't freaking care.

Niall was shocked and hurt at Harry's words and admitted defeat. "Okay, Harry. Please don't stay silent for long. We've got to find a way to fix this."

Niall walked out the door and turned around to face Harry. Harry had a hand on the door and before he shut it in Niall's face he muttered, "No we don't."

 

**Author's note: I hope y'all aren't hating me over these last two chapters. But with any good story there has to be conflict. I hope you'll be patient and will be satisfied with how this all turns out.**


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 

**Author's note: 1. I'm American so hopefully what little British terms I use I'm using correctly. If not I'm sorry. 2. I don't know much about Anne and Greg so bear with me on that aspect.**

 

Harry tried to keep from completely losing it. He had felt heartbreak before, but nothing like this. He was so freaking confused. He still didn't know how he had fallen for Niall so quickly. He played the last few days events over in his mind. Then his mind went back to his and Niall's friendship. How sweet and selfless he was. His unbelievably adorable laugh. How just about everything made him smile. Harry realized he probably always had the potential to have feelings for Niall. It had just taken them becoming intimate that had pushed him over the edge.

He hated the memories he was having. It only made him fall for Niall more. He wasn't even all that angry at him anymore for not feeling the same way. He probably shouldn't have put that on him. Niall had selflessly pushed aside his own heartbreak to comfort Harry. Even though he was completely miserable, he was thankful to Niall.

His feelings for Louis were fading more and more.

As he continued packing his things, he analyzed the differences between the way he felt for Louis and the way he felt for Niall.

A big part of the way he felt for Louis had started off with pure lust. He hated it, but Louis and he had not been as close as they had been when they first met. He still missed that. Regretful that they had drifted apart.

He knew a small part of the reason was their fans never ending Larry theories. It had made them both laugh at first, but then the humor turned to awkwardness. It didn't help that their management had insisted that they not act as close around each other to try and diffuse the rumors.

Looking back, they should have told management to go fuck themselves. It cost him one of his best friends.

Then there was Niall. He had become so close to him recently. They had always been close really. He knew there was a small group of fans that wanted him and Niall to be together. But since luckily it wasn't as big of a following, management had let it slide.

He guessed that was the difference. He missed Louis' friendship. So when he admitted that he was attracted to him, that lust had turned to longing. He had wanted to be with Louis so badly because he missed him so much.

But he was extremely close to Niall. When he discovered last night that he was attracted to Niall, the transition to having feelings for him was almost natural.

Harry was proud of himself. He hadn't broken down crying again. He'd cried so much lately that perhaps there weren't any tears left.

Having finished packing, he used the hotel's phone to call the concierge, requesting a taxi to the airport and someone to help with his luggage. He'd already booked the flight. He realized he hadn't told his mum he was coming. He unlocked his cell phone to see he had five missed calls. Three were from Simon. One from Liam and one from Louis. He figured since it hadn't been that long since he'd confronted Niall that it was too soon for him to attempt to reach him. There were three voicemail messages as well. The first was from Simon.

 _“What the fuck is going on over there?! None of you pick up your bloody phones, there's supposedly some huge story about to break about you and I want to know what the bloody hell all this is about. Since none of you can be bothered to answer, I'm coming to you. I'll be there by 8. All of you best be prepared to have a meeting and tell me what this is all about_.”

To hell with that, Harry thought. I'm leaving. Let the other boys deal with Simon. The other two were messages from Liam and Louis. Harry deleted them without even listening to them. He dialed his mum.

 **Anne:**  "Hello?"

 **Harry:**  "Mum it's me."

 **Anne:**  "Harry! How are you darling?"

 **Harry:**  "Not that great mum. I'm coming home. I hope that's okay. This trip has been a disaster."

 **Anne:**  "Oh no. What happened?"

 **Harry:**  "I'd rather not get into it over the phone. We'll talk when I get there. I'm on a flight that leaves in a couple of hours. I should be there by tomorrow morning."

 **Anne:**  "OK honey. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it now? You have me a bit worried."

 **Harry:**  "Don't worry Mum. We can talk when I get there. I'll see you soon."

 **Anne:**  "OK Harry. Talk soon luv.”

Harry disconnected the call and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't quite know what he was going to tell her when he did get home.

Niall returned to his room still stunned by what Harry had said.

_No we don't._

Those words echoed in his brain haunting him a little. He knew Harry couldn't really mean that could he? He just needed to cool down, gain some perspective. Niall knew he needed to do the same.

His head was spinning with the knowledge that Harry had feelings for him. He knew he had to search within himself to find out how he felt in return. He owed that to Harry.

His feelings were all in turmoil though. What would happen if he didn't feel the same way? What if he did? Would Harry forgive him and welcome him back? What if he took too long to decide and then Harry moved on?

"Ugghh!" Niall groaned out loud. This was supposed to be a stress free happy holiday for all of them. It had certainly gone to crap pretty freaking quickly.

His hand was really throbbing now. He really should get some ice for it. He went out into the hallway to get some. He couldn't help but remember the last time he had gone for ice. It was right after Harry had told him that he had witnessed Liam and Louis kissing. As he headed back to his room, he paused, looking at Harry's door. He wondered if Harry had left yet. Part of him wanted to knock and see. Give another go at convincing Harry to stay. But he knew that would be cruel. Harry was hurt and angry at him and Niall knew he couldn't talk to him again until he had sorted out his own feelings.

He returned to his room and put some ice in a rag and pressed it against his sore hand. He felt a combination of relief and pain. A different pain though. A soothing one.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Five calls and three voice mails. They were the same as Harry had received. He frowned at all of them. He figured the one from Simon had to do with the TMZ thing he had seen. He rolled his eyes at the ones from Liam and Louis. Asking him if Simon had called him as well and if they could talk before he got there. He didn't want to see or talk to them right now. Which meant he needed to somehow get out of that meeting.

He figured maybe Harry had the right idea. This trip was shite and he didn't want to waste any more time here. He didn't want to go home because he knew his mum would lay into him if she knew what had gone on with Harry. He knew his big brother wouldn't be as judgmental so he called him.

 **Greg:**  "Hello?"

 **Niall:**  "Hey bro."

 **Greg:**  "Niall, what can I do for you lad? Enjoying your holiday?"

 **Niall:**  "Not really no."

 **Greg:**  "Why not?"

 **Niall:**  "It's a long story. Hey, I was thinking of cutting this trip short. Maybe come visit you and Denise if that's alright."

 **Greg:**  "Something must be up if you're coming here. Why not go home?"

 **Niall:**  "Like I said, it's a long story. Can I come there or not?" He asked, his temper rising.

 **Greg:**  "Chill lad. Of course you can. When can we be expecting you?"

 **Niall:**  "I don't know. Haven't called the airlines yet. I'll let you know yeah?"

 **Greg:**  "OK little bro. See you soon."

Niall disconnected and called the airline. The soonest he could get a flight was 7 o'clock. Which still gave him plenty of time to get out of there before the meeting with Simon.

He started packing up his things.   
When he was finished he called down to the hotel desk to request a cab and concierge.

 **Desk attendant:**  "Right away sir. Will the other two gentlemen be checking out early as well?"

 **Niall:**  "Huh?"

 **Desk attendant:**  "Your band mate, the one with the curly hair, already checked out so I was wondering if your other two companions would be as well?"

 **Niall:**  "I'm not sure to be honest. Probably not."

 **Desk attendant:**  "Has there been a problem with your stay here sir?"

 **Niall:**  "No nothing like that. Just eager to get home is all."

 **Desk attendant:**  "Very good sir. I'll send someone up immediately for your things."

 **Niall:**  "Thank you,” he said and hung up.

He was kind of nosy, Niall thought.

He needed to get some food before he headed to the airport. At first he thought Nandos but then remembered when he and Harry had gone there so decided on McDonalds.

Not wanting to eat in the cab, he paid the driver a huge tip to wait for him to eat inside.

 **Niall:**  "Can I get you anything while I'm in there?" He asked the cab driver.

The driver looked at him like he was crazy. "No thank you sir. I'll just be waiting out here."

 **Niall:**  "OK."

Whatever, he thought. His loss.

Liam and Louis were making out heavily completely oblivious to the drama that was going on around them.

 **Louis:**  "Ok Liam enough. I told you not yet."

Liam had tried to sneak his hand down Louis' shorts.

Liam gave him a cheeky grin. "Can't blame a guy for trying. You sure you want me to stop? Your body is saying otherwise."

 **Louis:**  "It's not my fault. I have this extremely hot sexy boyfriend. And when he kisses me I can't help but get turned on. But that doesn't mean we're going to do anything about it. Now be a good boy and move over on your side of the bed."

 **Liam:**  "Ooh does this mean I get to call  _you_  Daddy?"

 **Louis:**  "Cut it out Payno."

Liam couldn't help but laugh. He looked over at the nightstand and saw his phone light up. He must have left it on silent by mistake.

He answered. It was Simon.

 **Simon:**  "About bloody time! He yelled into the phone. Why the hell have none of you been answering your phones?"

 **Liam:**  "Sorry Simon what's wrong?"

 **Simon:**  "I know you're on vacation but are you living under a rock? Have you not seen any of the news? TMZ reckons they have a story that's going to quote rock the 1D fandom to its core. And I want to know what the hell that means."

 **Liam:**  "This is the first I'm hearing about this. I honestly don't know."

 **Simon:**  "Well I'm on my way there now. I will be there by 8 o'clock. I haven't been able to reach any of the other boys. You need to let them all know that we're going to have a meeting and get to the bottom of all of this. Is that clear?"

 **Liam:**  "Yeah, yeah sure of course Simon. See you when you get here."

 **Louis:**  "What the heck was that about? I could hear him through the phone. There's something about TMZ?"

Liam was looking through the TMZ website to try to get a clue what was going on.

He saw their latest update and gasped. "Oh my God Louis look at this."

Louis got closer to Liam again and looked over his shoulder so he could see what was on the phone.

**_New teaser in the unfolding drama about One Direction: For the longest time fans had been sure that Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles were secretly a couple. But as we will reveal tomorrow, looks like Louis has a new love. And it is just as shocking as if it really had been Harry. Don't you dare miss out on tomorrow's episode. All the juicy deets will be revealed._ **

They looked at each other in horror. How could they have found out?

 **Louis:**  "You think they know about us? How? We were so discreet. We didn't do anything in public."

 **Liam:**  "I know. Even though I wanted to. Wait a minute. Remember the alley?"

 **Louis:**  "Yeah but we were completely alone I checked."

 **Liam:**  "Yeah but there were buildings. Someone could have seen us outside their window."

Liam looked through the website to see if there was any other information. Look at this one he said. It says that someone has a video.

 **Louis:**  "What the hell? Do you really think someone caught us kissing on camera?"

 **Liam:**  "It looks that way. Oh this is so not how I wanted this to come out. I wanted all of us to talk to management together. Do you think Harry and Niall have calmed down enough that they will stand behind us when we tell Simon?"

 **Louis:**  "I don't know Liam somehow I'm doubting it. We're just going to have to call them and see. I'll call them first see if they pick up, if not then you try."

Louis dialed Harry first. It rang and rang but Harry didn't pick up. He decided to leave a message.

_"Hey Haz, it's Louis. I know you're probably still mad right now. But I'm wondering if you got the message from Simon. Liam and I were wondering if you and Niall could meet with us before the meeting."_

He then tried Niall. Same thing, no answer. So he left a message as well.

 **Louis:**  "Well I struck out. Maybe you should try."

Liam called both the lads but neither one of them answered for him either. Maybe we should go directly to them.

 **Louis:**  "I guess sounds like a plan. We should probably put on more clothes first though."

 **Liam:**  "I guess you're probably right," he said laughing.

 **Louis:**  "You know that's one of the many things I love about you. Your laugh. It's too cute."

 **Liam:**  "You love me?"

 **Louis:**  "Um uh," he stuttered.

 **Liam:**  "Calm down Lou. I was just teasing you. But thanks for what you said about my laugh. Usually it's Niall's laugh everyone talks about."

 **Louis:**  "His is pretty great too."

 **Liam:**  "Hey now."

 **Louis:**  "So you can tease me but I can't tease back? It's not like it's not true anyway. Can you stop yourself from laughing when he does? I sure can't."

Liam pouted.

 **Louis:**  "Aww luv, don't pout. I just told you I love your laugh."

 **Liam:**  "I know. I just like when you comfort me."

Louis wrapped his arms around Liam and then swatted his bottom. “Hurry up and get dressed.”

They both finished getting dressed and then went out into the hallway and knocked on Niall's door first.

A maid answered the door. "Can I help you?" She asked them.

 **Liam:**  “We're looking for our friend.”

 **Maid:**  "I think your friend left. I was told to come clean up the room for a new guest

Liam and Louis looked at each other in confusion. "Thank You," Louis told her.

 **Liam:**  "I can't believe Niall left and didn't tell us about it. Do you think he went to another hotel?"

 **Louis:**  "No clue. Maybe Harry knows."

They went further down the hallway and knocked on Harry's door. There was no answer.

 **Louis:**  "Well we know Niall left. He must have checked out. Let's go downstairs and ask them if they know anything else."

When they arrived downstairs they went to talk to the attendant at the front desk.

 **Attendant:**  "Can I help you gentlemen?"

 **Liam:**  "Yes we were wondering about the other two that came with us."

 **Attendant:**  "They checked out. Both of them, just recently actually. I remember because I asked the Irish one if you two would be checking out as well. Are you?"

 **Liam:**  "We're not sure yet. But you said they checked out recently? How long ago?"

 **Attendant:**  "You just missed them. The one with the long hair left maybe 20 minutes ago, the Irish gentleman maybe ten minutes after that. They both ordered taxis to go to the airport."

 **Louis:**  "Thank you sir thanks for your help."

Liam and Louis looked at each other in shock.

 **Liam:**  "It's almost 8. You think we should just wait down here for Simon?"

 **Louis:**  "Yeah I guess so. Let's go to the bar though. Really could use a drink right now. I'm going to need it before Simon gets here. He's going to blow his top. First the TMZ story, and then Niall and Harry going AWOL."

 **Liam:**  "You're right. I could use a drink as well."

They had only enough time for a couple of shots each before Simon came over to them at the bar.

 **Simon:**  "Where are Harry and Niall?"

 **Liam:**  "Let's go upstairs to my room. We certainly have a lot to discuss. And I'd rather do it in private."

 **Simon:**  "Bloody hell. I'm not gonna like this am I?"

 

**Author's note: So finally we're going to see the aftermath of the video. But not next chapter. :p Sorry still have to wait a bit. But not long. I am feeling kind of unsure about how this story is going ever since I changed direction in chapter 13. Comment please.**


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Harry surprisingly managed to land and get to his mum's with little recognition. A couple of fans spotted him at the airport. He took pictures but promised Twitter follows in exchange for them waiting a day to post them online. They had luckily happily agreed.

He didn't know it at the time, but Niall was at the airport at the same time as he had been. Since they were on different flights and had different destinations, they hadn't run into each other.

He unlocked the door to his mum's place. Harry hadn't seen her car in the driveway so he figured she wasn't home. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. He had told her he was coming after all.

He took his luggage up to his old bedroom. He looked around thinking about the last time he had been there. It was before Zayn had left.

Well now he felt even worse. He couldn't believe that Zayn was no longer close with any of them. He knew Liam talked to him on occasion. Louis simply hadn't forgiven him about the business with Naughty Boy. Niall was hurt that he criticized 1D's music. He wasn't sure why he hadn't reached out to him. He knew he probably should but it had been so long that now it would probably seem forced.

His head was such a mess right now anyway. But maybe when (if?) all this other crap died down he would attempt to reach out.

"Harry? Are you here?" Harry heard his mum call up the stairs.

 **Harry:**  "Up here Mum. Coming." He called back. He ran down the stairs and engulfed his mum in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "Where were you?" He sniffed.

 **Anne:**  "Oh, Harry? What is it luv?" She asked stroking his hair. "I was at the store stocking up on things so I can make you all of your favorite dishes when you're here. Help me carry the things into the kitchen and put them away and then we need to have a talk."

 **Harry:**  "You didn't have to do that Mum. I'm a man now. I can take care of myself."

 **Anne:**  "Harry Edward Styles, upset or not, I don't like that attitude. I don't care how old you are. You'll always be my baby. As long as I'm here, I'll always take care of you. And you clearly need me or you wouldn't be here."

 **Harry:**  "Oh Mum. I'm sorry." He said, hugging her again. "Please don't talk about not being here one day."

It was all too much for him. Louis, Niall, Zayn and now what his mum had said. He broke down in uncontrollable sobs.

Anne hugged him tighter. She hated seeing her baby like this. She didn't remember the last time she had seen him this upset. She pulled him over to the couch.

 **Anne:**  "Sit down luv. I'm going to make some tea."

Anne went to the kitchen and put on the tea kettle and then hurriedly put away the groceries so she could get back to Harry.

Harry had stopped sobbing but his eyes weren't dry. He made no attempt to wipe them away or his nose. It reminded Anne of when Harry was a toddler before he learned to wipe his nose properly. She grabbed a tissue box and went over and sat beside Harry.

 **Anne:**  "Here," She said handing him the box.

Harry took it and attempted to clean himself up, blowing his nose.

 **Anne:**  "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Is it one of the boys? Are they hurt? I'm really starting to get scared."

 **Harry:**  "I'm sorry Mum. No nothing like that. It's so complicated I'm not sure where to begin."

He hadn't told her about Louis. He wasn't even sure she knew he was gay.

 **Harry:**  "I guess the first thing I need to say is a confession. It will probably be a shock. Mum I'm gay."

 **Anne:**  "I knew that already. Go on."

 **Harry:**  "What? How?"

 **Anne:**  "I'm your mum Harry, I had a sense about it. I'm glad you finally told me though. There's got to be more that's bothering you."

 **Harry:**  "Yeah. A few months ago I started developing feelings for Louis."

Anne raised her eyebrows but made no comment.

 **Harry:**  "On the vacation I thought maybe I'd pluck up the courage to tell him. But Liam beat me to it. I caught them making out."

 **Anne:**  "Louis and Liam are together?"

 **Harry:**  "Yes, but it gets way more complicated. Niall likes Liam too. So we comforted each other and sort of hooked up, and now I'm in love with Niall, but still in love a bit with Louis. But Niall doesn't feel the same. He regrets hooking up, he still loves Liam.  
But Liam has Louis so nobody wants me. What's wrong with me?" He asked, before breaking down again.

Anne wrapped her arms around him. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

Geez when did my son's life become a soap opera? She thought to herself.

 **Harry:**  “Clearly there must be. Louis and Niall both prefer Liam. Why can't I be more like him?"

 **Anne:**  "Liam is a fine young man. But there's no need to want to be like him. You  _are_ like him. You're both sweet, caring, loving boys. I have a feeling Niall will eventually realize that."

 **Harry:**  "What if he doesn't?"

 **Anne:**  "Let's back up a bit. You said you still like Louis. Does he know this?"

 **Harry:**  "Well, I don't know to be honest. Niall told Louis and Liam that I was heartbroken by them being together but he never really said why. At least not when I was in the room. I stormed out of there after Niall told Liam he wished it had been him he hooked up with instead of me."

 **Anne:**  "He said that?"

She loved her son's best friend but was not too happy with him at the moment after hearing that.

 **Harry:**  "Yes, I can't really blame him I suppose. He loves Liam. I was just a distraction. It really hurts that he initiated it though. I thought he wanted me. But looking back I should have known it was a mistake. I never thought I'd fall for him."

 **Anne:**  "Of course you would. You have such a big heart Harry. I'm not that happy with Niall at the moment. Even if he was hurting he had no right to say that to Liam in front of you."

 **Harry:**  "Oh yeah. He punched Liam after I left the room. I never found out why though."

"After I confessed to Niall how I was feeling about him I decided I needed to get out of there. Because I knew he didn't feel the same way. He told me he'd never really thought about us that way and to give him time. Am I crazy to hope that that's all he needs is time? What if he never gets over Liam?"

"None of us have even discussed what all of this is going to mean for the band. Also, Simon was headed to the hotel when I left. There was some article on TMZ about One Direction. Have you seen it? I'm still not sure what it was regarding. But I knew I didn't want to deal with Simon on top of everything else. I guess I'm going to have to deal with those consequences here shortly."

 **Anne:**  "We'll worry about all of that another time. Right now let's focus on you."

The tea kettle whistled from the kitchen.

 **Anne:**  "I'll be right back. Let me go get us tea."

She returned with two cups and handed one to Harry.

 **Anne:**  "It seems like both you and Niall are confused about your feelings. Are you over Louis?"

 **Harry:**  "Not entirely, but my feelings for Niall are stronger."

 **Anne:**  "I don't think it would be fair to either of you to pursue a relationship until you're over Louis and he's over Liam."

 **Harry:**  "That's kind of what Niall said. He doesn't want us to be each other's rebounds. He said it could destroy our friendship. But I pushed."

 **Anne:**  "In this instance, he was right. Not that I'm not still a bit mad at him for hurting you."

 **Harry:**  "Don't be mad at him Mum. We were in a complicated situation and we both added to it. We're both to blame. I think I need to do what Niall said. Give him time. Give us both time."

 **Anne:**  "That sounds like the best plan. Now what can I do to get your mind off of this?"

 **Harry:**  "Bake me some biscuits?" He asked like he did when he was little.

 **Anne:**  "I can do that," She replied giving him a hug before heading to the kitchen.

Niall got even luckier than Harry. He wasn't spotted at all on his way to Greg's.

Mentally and emotionally exhausted, he knocked on Greg's door. On the flight he too had been analyzing his feelings. He knew he wasn't over Liam. But he finally allowed himself to remember his time with Harry without guilt.

The way Harry looked at him with those sparkling emerald eyes. His beautiful body. Even more than that though was how easy their friendship was. How they comforted each other and made each other laugh.

He had that with Liam too but it was different somehow. He was beginning to realize with sadness that Liam viewed him as a little brother. Which was somewhat odd since Liam was only two weeks older than him.

The good news was he was finally starting to allow himself to see Harry as potentially more than a friend. The bad news was even with the realization that Liam would probably never see him the same way, he still loved him.

Greg opened the door. "Hey Niall, Come in lad. I already have the guest room ready for you. Do you want help carrying things in there?"

 **Niall:**  "Sure thanks."

After they had everything settled in the guest room, they went into the living room both of them with beers in hand.

 **Niall:**  "Where are Denise and Theo?"

 **Greg:**  "They're visiting a friend. I had a feeling something is troubling you and you might not feel comfortable discussing it with both of us."

 **Niall:**  "There is, but let's not discuss it just yet. I need to unwind first. Let's see what's on the telly, yeah?"

 **Greg:**  "OK, lad. Just know I'm here when you're ready."

 **Niall:**  "I know Greg thank you."

Greg turned on the TV and changed it to a station playing a football game.

Niall forced himself to be engaged with the game to get his mind off everything that was bothering him even if for a little while.

Greg observed Niall during the game. He could tell Niall wasn't into it as much as he normally would be.

He didn't see his brother very often anymore but he could still tell when something was bugging him.

Niall had confided in him first when he was going to come out to their parents. Greg comforted him when their dad wasn't quite so accepting.

Niall had even confessed his budding feelings for his band mate.

They may not see each other much but Greg always tried to be there for Niall whenever he needed it.

 **Niall:**  "Great game," he said half-heartedly.

 **Greg:**  "It was. But your mind seemed to be elsewhere. Are you going to clue me in on what's wrong?"

 **Niall:**  "I guess so yeah. Don't know where to begin really. You know about my feelings for Liam right?"

 **Greg:**  "Yeah. Did something happen with you two?"

 **Niall:**  "Yeah, but not like that. It turns out he is into guys as well. In fact it looks like the whole band is."

 **Greg:**  "Harry and Louis as well? Wait a minute, have those rumors about those two been true all this time?"

 **Niall:**  "No Greg. Just let me finish okay?"

 **Greg:**  "Sorry."

 **Niall:**  "On our first night there after we came back from the pub I came across a very upset Harry in the hallway. He had witnessed Liam kissing Louis."

 **Greg:"**  Oh man that sucks. I'm sorry Niall."

 **Niall:**  "Greg!"

 **Greg:**  "Right, sorry."

 **Niall:**  "The 'Larry' rumors aren't true. But Harry wishes they were. Or  _wished_  they were. Anyway, he was devastated. I tried to hide my own hurt to comfort him but he was on to me. So I confessed my feelings for Liam."

"For the past couple of days we've been hanging out together. Trying to cheer each other up."

"But last night I did something I shouldn't have. I had a disturbing dream involving Liam and Louis and in my loneliness I turned to Harry. We slept together."

 **Greg:**  "How was it?"

 **Niall:**  "Eww, why would you ask?"

 **Greg:**  "I don't want to know the details I was just asking in general, calm down."

 **Niall:**  "Right. Mind blowing to be honest."

 **Greg:**  "So what's the problem?"

 **Niall:**  "The problem is he's my best friend and now I've screwed things up. Harry confessed he had feelings for me. But wait that was after we confronted Louis and Liam."

"I went off on Liam. Confessed my feelings for him. Told him it was him I should have slept with. That hurt Harry so much. I shouldn't have said it in front of him I know. I ended up punching Liam and running to find Harry."

"But he's mad at me. He confessed he's falling in love with me. I didn't know what to say. I don't feel the same way. Or at least I don't think I do. I'm so confused."

 **Greg:**  "Can I talk now?"

 **Niall:**  "Go for it."

 **Greg:**  "You really fucked up Niall. Harry is your best mate and you ran out on him after he confessed he's falling for you? I'm sorry but that's a bit cowardly."

 **Niall:**  "Fuck off Greg! Don't you think I know that?! It's killing me that I've hurt him. I'm dying inside! I've lost one, possibly three best friends. The band is probably going to break up because of this. My whole life is fucked up! I don't need you to tell me that I'm a bloody coward! You know what? To hell with this. I'm going to the pub. I need to be alone."

He grabbed his phone and jacket and stormed out the door.

 **Greg:**  "Great talk bro." He muttered to himself.

 

**Author's note: This was really hard to write for some reason. I think I'm feeling too sorry for my characters. I need to learn to separate myself from the story.**


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Simon followed Louis and Liam out of the hotel bar and back up to Liam's room.

 **Simon:**  "Alright, one of you start talking. Where are Niall and Harry?"

 **Liam:**  "Maybe you should sit down."

 **Simon:**  "Christ I feel a migraine coming on already."

He sat down in one of the chairs.

 **Liam:**  "We're not sure where they are. All we know is that they both checked out and that they were headed to the airport."

 **Simon:**  "Haven't you called them? They left without telling either of you where they were going? Did you have a fight or something? Can't help but notice your jaw there Liam. What the hell happened?"

Louis and Liam looked at each other guiltily.

 **Simon:**  "Talk! Now!"

 **Liam:**  "OK Simon. We're going to tell you everything just please try not to fly off the handle until I'm done alright?"

 **Simon:**  "I'm not bloody promising anything..."

 **Louis:**  "Simon! Please. This is going to be difficult to get out as it is without you interrupting every five seconds."

 **Simon:**  "I usually appreciate your cheekiness Louis but you're trying my patience."

 **Louis:**  "I know. I'm sorry. Can you please try at least?"

 **Simon:**  "Whatever."

 **Liam:**  "Firstly, Louis and I have a confession to make. We were hoping it would be under different circumstances..."

 **Louis:** “We're dating." He blurted out.

Liam glared at him.

 **Louis:**  "Sorry, luv, it just looked like you weren't going to be able to spit it out."

Simon was squeezing the bridge of his nose and muttering, "Fucking bloody hell. This is bloody fantastic. Just fucking shoot me now."

 **Louis:**  "This is exactly what I was talking about Si."

 **Simon:**  "Shut it! Go on," he said, looking at Liam.

 **Liam:**  "Right. Louis and I are dating. It's a fairly recent thing, only a few days. We didn't tell the other lads at first. But it turns out they already knew. Harry witnessed us kissing and well both he and Niall were pretty torn up about it. You see as it turns out. Shit, how do I put this..."

 **Louis:**  "Have you ever heard of a love square?"

 **Simon:**  "A bloody what? What on earth are you going on about now?"

 **Louis:**  "Like a love triangle but with one more. You know, love square."

Simon got up and started pacing back and forth.

 **Simon:**  "What the bloody hell? How the fuck is that even possible? They've all gone round the twist," he muttered under his breath again.

But they both heard him and Louis couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

Simon stopped pacing. "What the hell are you laughing at? Is this a ruddy joke then? Cause I swear you'll have a matching bruise to Liam's if you're taking the piss..."

Louis held up his hands. "No, Simon we weren't joking about dating. I was just laughing at your reaction. Sorry. Sorry."

 **Liam:**  "Simon, will you please sit back down?  Lou, babe, can you not? It's not the time."

Simon pulled at his hair in frustration and reluctantly sat back down.

 **Liam:**  "Anyway. Niall has a thing for me and Harry has a thing for Louis. Or at least we think. Could be me I suppose. He never really said."

 **Simon:**  "Yes, cause  _that's_  the part that matters. Who's punched you in the head then?"

 **Liam:**  "Niall did. They confronted us about what Harry had seen. Niall said he and Harry hooked up but he wished it was me. Harry got upset and ran out. Niall punched me and then went after Harry. That's the last we've heard from either of them. We tried calling. They didn't answer."

 **Simon:**  "Let me get this straight. You and Louis are together. Niall and Harry have a thing for you two yet now they're together? You must be joking. Am I being Punk'd or something? You lot trying to land yourselves on Jerry Springer?"

 **Louis:**  "Jerry who?"

 **Simon:**  "Some stupid American talk show host. This type of shit you're spewing is exactly what happens on his pathetic show. Never mind. And this video that TMZ has. What's that about?"

 **Liam: "** We're not positive but we think someone caught Louis and I on camera kissing."

 **Simon:**  "You snogged in public?! Have you both completely lost all sense?"

 **Louis:**  "It was a deserted alley way."

 **Simon:**  "An alley way is never bloody deserted. It's an effing cliché in countless movies. You two morons couldn't keep your hormones in check until you were in private? This is serious business boys.  _Modest!_  is going to have a field day. I've tried to find the person who has given the video to TMZ. I was going to try and outbid them for the video but I have had no luck so far. Wait a minute. Where was this alley way? That should narrow down the search considerably. Maybe we can stop this thing in its tracks yet. I need to make a few phone calls..."

 **Liam:**  "Simon?"

 **Simon:**  "What?"

 **Liam:**  "Whether you stop the video from coming out or not, I'm not backing down to  _Modest!._  I'm not going to let them do to Louis and me what they did to Louis and Harry. I have a different plan on how to handle TMZ. Louis and I haven't really discussed it with each other yet but I hope you'll stand behind me." He said looking at Louis.

 **Louis:**  "What is it luv?"

 **Liam:**  "We contact TMZ. Have them put a kill on the video in exchange for an exclusive with us. Coming out as a couple publicly."

Louis was stunned and didn't answer.

 **Simon:**  "You're mental. You're both bloody mental. Do you have any idea of the damage that will cause? To your reputations, to your careers? Not to mention the repercussions that will cause Harry and Niall who as of right now apparently don't have a say in the matter."

 **Louis:**  "Simon's right luv. We can't just do that without discussing it with Niall and Harry first. We also need to tell our families."

 **Liam:**  "My family already knows I'm gay. And about how I feel about you."

 **Louis:**  "You told them?"

 **Liam:**  "Yeah. I hope that's okay."

 **Louis:**  "Of course it is luv," he said, going over to hug Liam, but Simon stepped between them.

 **Simon:**  "No PDA in front of me damn it. Have you seriously thought this through? This could cause so much damage. You might not recover."

 **Liam:**  "It's 2016, Si. People are much more accepting of people coming out."

 **Simon:**  "That may be but there will still be backlash. Especially from your fans."

 **Louis:**  "We know all about that Simon. But we're sick of being told how to live our lives. We're all adults and have the right to act as such. If  _Modest!_  can't accept that, it might be time to move on from them."

Liam turned to Louis. "Then you're on board then? To come out publicly?"

 **Louis:**  "As long as we tell the right people first then yeah."

 **Simon:**  "OK. I know I've had a bad reaction to all this. It's just a lot to take in. But you boys are like my family. I'll try to be more understanding and help you out along the way."

 **Louis:**  "Aww, Uncle Si. Come here, group hug," he said pulling him and Liam to him.

 **Simon:**  "Alright. That's good. He said breaking apart after a few seconds. Time is running out. TMZ is not going to hold off until they're promised something so you need to get to everything very quickly. We need to warn  _Modest!_  that you're going to do this. Luckily your contract is up for renewal in about a week or else you quitting could cause legal hassles as well. Call me when you're ready to talk to TMZ. I'll conference with you."

 **Liam:**  "Thanks Simon."

 **Simon:**  "Now the shock has worn off, you two are pretty cute together. I hope it all works out."

 **Louis:**  "Aww, Uncle Si," he said again moving to hug Simon. Simon put his hand up to stop him.

 **Simon:**  "Yeah, yeah, I'm a bloody sap sometimes. But no more hugs."

Louis pouted.

 **Simon:**  "Oh alright, come here."

Louis gave an excited squeal and hugged Simon. Liam decided to join in.

 **Simon:**  "Bloody hell," he said in disgust.

 **Louis:**  "Whatever Simon. You know you love our group hugs."

Simon just rolled his eyes at him. "I'm off. You two get your plans put in motion pronto,” he said before walking out the door.

 **Liam:**  "Well that went better than expected. I was expecting a lot more ranting than that. You think Uncle Simon's mellowing with age?"

 **Louis:**  "No. Not at all," he laughed. "Can you imagine a mellow Simon? It'd be creepy."

 **Liam:**  "I suppose so yeah. You sure you're up for this Lou? Coming out? I'd understand if you're hesitant."

 **Louis:**  "I'm a bit scared yes. But even though this thing between us is so new, I feel good about it. You're my best friend. We're so good together as friends. I think we'll be even better as boyfriends. I can do this as long as I have you beside me."

Liam wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed him. "Should we start making phone calls?"

 **Louis:**  "In a bit. I think I need you to kiss me some more first."

Liam chuckled. "Gladly."

He moved his mouth onto Louis' again. Louis licked his lip trying to deepen the kiss. Liam moaned allowing him. Louis made his way down Liam's jaw and neck biting him gently. He rubbed his hands up under Liam's shirt stroking his back.

Liam's skin felt like it was on fire at Louis' touch. He couldn't believe how good it felt.

Louis went back to kissing his mouth. More heatedly this time, pulling him closer.

 **Liam:**  "Ah, babe you're killing me. Maybe we should stop."

 **Louis:**  "I don't want to stop," he said removing his clothes.

 **Liam:**  "What? I thought you wanted to wait?"

 **Louis:**  "I know I said that. But I'm sure now that we belong together. I want to show you how much."

 **Liam:**  "You don't have to babe."

 **Louis:**  "But I want to. He replied helping Liam out of his clothes as well."

He grabbed Liam's hand and led him to the bed. "Make love to me Liam please?"

Liam was still unsure, but then Louis climbed on top of him kissing his lips then his neck moving his way slowly down his body. Liam stopped doubting and just let the bliss of Louis' mouth on him wash over him.

 

**Author's note: So a bit short but hopefully I made up for it at the end. Are you happy we're finally getting to the TMZ drama? More to come.**


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 

**Author’s Note: This story takes place in March of '16. So in the future, as of today, 1/25/16. Even though Louis just became a dad IRL, (congrats babe!) I probably will not be mentioning it in the story. Maybe in the epilogue. I might change my mind later, but as for right now, that's my decision.**

**More R-rated content this chapter, FYI.**

 

 **Louis:**  "Wow. There are no words for that."

He was lying on top of Liam and leaned down to kiss him.

 **Liam:**  "So you're not sorry we didn't wait longer?"

 **Louis:**  "Are you kidding me? Why didn't we do it sooner?" He asked, winking at Liam.

 **Liam:**  "So it was good?"

 **Louis:**  "Um, were you not participating in the same thing I was? I think I was pretty vocal about how good it was. Although good is putting it mildly. Earth shattering more like. Stop doubting yourself Li, you're an incredible lover. I'd say let's do it a few times more but we really do have other stuff we need to get to."

"Wait a minute, did  _you_ not enjoy yourself?"

 **Liam:**  "Lou, it was one of the most amazing experiences if my life, of course I enjoyed it. Just cause I'm not as loud as you," he joked.

Louis smacked Liam's arm. "Hey! No making fun."

 **Liam:**  "You're right. I'm sorry baby."

 **Louis:**  "Baby? That's new."

 **Liam:**  "You don't like it?"

 **Louis:**  "I love it. I love  _you_ Liam," he confessed.

 **Liam:**  "Don't. Don't say that just because we had sex."

Louis felt like he had been slapped. He got off the bed and went to put on his clothes.

 **Louis:**  "Don't accuse me of that Liam!" He yelled. "I wouldn't ever tell you that if I didn't mean it! It took a lot for me to say that. Don't cheapen it," he cried, tears starting to fall.

Liam leaped off the bed and went over to Louis. "I am so sorry Louis, please don't leave me, I'm sorry I said that. I'm an insecure idiot. It's just that I've been in love with you for so long. I didn't admit it to myself until after you kissed me but I do. Please say you can forgive me?" Liam begged, crying now as well.

Louis jumped into Liam's arms kissing his cheeks then his lips. "You love me too? Really?"

Liam cupped Louis' cheeks stroking away his tears. "How could I not, Lou? You're one of the kindest most loving people I know. You're funny, you're wonderfully sexy. When you touch and kiss me every nerve-ending tingles. When we made love just now, I've never felt anything like that before. It was like our souls were merging. I'm so incredibly in love with you Louis. You have my heart and my soul. I know I'm probably freaking you out right now, but it's all true Lou."

 **Louis:**  "Aww, Li. I'm so freaking happy!" He exclaimed.

Tears of joy in his eyes now. He gave Liam a long kiss before continuing.

 **Louis:**  "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Liam I'm so in love with you. I know we're like a cheesy chick flick falling for each other so quickly, but I don't care. It's the same for me luv, you've made it impossible for me not to love you. The way you make me feel is indescribable, but I'll try. I've never been more turned on by anyone. And not just physically, although you have my vote for World's Most Sexy. Your kindness is something I'm in awe of. I love your humor, lame as it is sometimes. The way your eyes crinkle up when you smile. I'll never get tired of the way you look at me."

"Shit, we're such girls."

Liam looked down at his still naked body. "Nope, still there. I'm definitely not a girl."

 **Louis:**  "Oh my God, Li you are so lame. Speaking of, put some clothes on. Your, uh, manhood is distracting."

 **Liam:**  "You seem to rather enjoy my manhood," he said playfully.

Louis licked his lips. "Mmm, yes I do. But later babe."

Liam started nibbling on Louis' neck causing him to moan. "C'mon baby. Let me make you feel good, I love to hear you moan," he said sucking on Louis' neck, leaving his mark. "We still have time," he said slipping his hands inside Louis' boxers.

 **Louis:**  "Fuck, Daddy," he groaned.

 **Liam:**  "Damn, Lou, you got to call me that more often. It's so hot coming from your lips."

 **Louis:**  "Daddy," he purred. "Feels so good but stop. Later luv, patience."

 **Liam:**  "Maybe I'm not so skilled after all."

 **Louis:**  "Of course you are Li, it's just we have other priorities to think about. No matter how much I want you to continue. We need to make plans about calling the lads and our families, plus I'm famished. Let's shower then hit McDonald's."

 **Liam:**  "Together?" He winked.

 **Louis:**  "Since it will save time, OK. But keep your hands to yourself mister."

 **Liam:**  "I can't even scrub your back for you?"

 **Louis:**  "That would be nice actually."

 **Liam:**  "How about your front?"

 **Louis:**  "No luv."

Liam pouted. "You're no fun."

 **Louis:**  "Oh I intend to make up for it later. Promise."

 **Liam:**  "You're wearing too many clothes for a shower, let me help you."

He slowly removed Louis' shirt, deliberately brushing his skin as he went.

Louis' breath became erratic. Liam was trying to torture him, he thought. Make him weak and give in. He  _would_  resist, he told himself firmly but allowed Liam to continue undressing him.

When Liam got to removing his boxers, he ran both hands down his backside squeezing his cheeks.

 **Louis:**  "Alright enough."

 **Liam:**  "I think Little Louis wants me to continue," he said cheekily.

 **Louis:**  "Number one, you better come up with a better name than that because it isn't little. And two, unlike you, I can wait. Stop trying to get me back in bed. Shower! Now!" He barked.

 **Liam:**  "Ooh I like forceful Louis, I think I'm going to call  _you_  Daddy next time."

 **Louis:**  "I like the sound of that," he replied, biting his lip at the thought.

 **Liam:**  "I can see your resolve weakening."

 **Louis:**  “Not as much as you think," he said, pulling Liam by the hand forcefully towards the bathroom. He started the shower. "Feel the temperature. Is that good for you?"

 **Liam:**  "Feels fine."

He stepped in then held out his hand to Louis to help him in.

Liam stood under the spray getting his hair wet and ready to shampoo.

Louis gawked at him. Maybe this was a mistake, he thought. Liam naked was already a sight to behold. Liam dripping wet and naked... Louis bit his lip as he watched Liam wash his hair. How was  _that_  such a huge turn on?

Liam wiped his eyes when he was finished shampooing his hair and looked at Louis. "Come here baby."

 **Louis:**  "Not a good idea."

 **Liam:**  "I can see that," he joked looking between Louis' legs at his very obvious arousal. "Daddy please? I'll make it worth your while."

Louis groaned. Fuck it, he thought, joining him under the spray and attacked Liam's mouth.

 **Louis:**  "Turn around," he commanded.

The water turned cold by the time they were through.

Louis thought he could get used to playing the dominant role although quite honestly he liked both ways. Having Liam call him Daddy and moaning and whimpering as he pleased him was probably one of the bests sounds Louis had ever heard.

They both stepped out of the shower, grabbing towels to dry off.

 **Liam:**  "Oh my God, Lou that was incredible. Best ever by far."

 **Louis:**  "So you liked us switching roles?"

 **Liam:**  "Definitely."

 **Louis:**  "I hate to ask because I'll probably get jealous but was it your first time? Being on bottom?"

 **Liam:**  "No babe but don't be jealous. I've only had one other boyfriend before. A long time ago, and he broke my heart. That's why I decided to date girls for a while. And honestly, I did love both Danielle and Sophia but there was always something missing. Like I was fooling myself."

"When I started to notice my attraction to you, I knew I had been lying to myself. I guess since I have been with both men and women, I'm bisexual but I like men more. More specifically, you Louis. I love you so much. I can't believe how lucky I am that you want me too."

Louis wrapped his arms around him. "Well that was a winded reply," he teased, kissing him.

Liam grinned. "What about you? Have you ever been attracted to another guy?"

 **Louis:**  "No. You're the first. I was shocked honestly. When you gave me that massage I got so turned on. Your hands are magical luv."

 **Liam:**  "I could say the same thing about yours," he said, grabbing both of Louis' hands and entwining their fingers.

 **Louis:**  "But now I'm so hungry you'll probably have to carry me out of here."

 **Liam:**  "I'll do it, gladly."

 **Louis:**  "It was a joke luv."

 **Liam:**  "I know. But I still would."

Louis smiled at him and kissed him. "Let's get dressed or we'll never get to going for food."

 **Liam:**  "Only cause we'll need our strength to go again later, will I agree."

 **Louis:**  "Again huh? Do you plan on walking anywhere tomorrow?"

 **Liam:**  "Huh?"

Louis wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Liam finally caught on. "Holy shit, Louis," he said laughing. "I can't believe you said that. I love cheeky Louis as well."

 **Louis:**  "I love you too Liam."

 **Liam:**  "Do you want to take a cab to McDonald's or just walk? I think I remember there being one a couple blocks from here."

 **Louis:**  "We'll walk."

They got dressed and walked hand in hand to the elevator. They knew it was a risk but the hallway was empty. When the doors opened two teenage girls were inside. Louis dropped Liam's hand but not before the girls saw them.

 **Girl 1:**  "Oh my God! Oh my God! She screeched. Liam! Louis!"

Louis put his fingers to his lips to silence her. The other one glared at Louis.

 **Girl 2:**  "So this is what TMZ was talking about? How could you leave Harry for Liam? He was supposed to be your forever. What happened to "always in my heart"?"

Liam and Louis looked at each other in panic.

 **Liam:**  "What's your name luv?" He asked the hostile girl.

 **Girl 2:**  "Chantelle. But don't talk to me. Homewrecker."

 **Girl 1:**  "Chantelle!” She reprimanded. “Stop being ridiculous. My name is Sam."

 **Louis:**  "Chantelle, do you love me?"

 **Chantelle:**  "I did."

 **Louis:**  "Why don't you now?"

 **Chantelle:**  "Because you broke Harry's heart.”

She was right but only knew half of the story Louis thought.

 **Liam:**  "Will you two please come back to my room so we can talk?"

 **Sam:**  "Really?! Of course. Come on Chantelle. You're a Liam girl. I know you can't stay mad at him. Let's go."

Liam put his arm around Chantelle. "Please luv? Give us a chance."

Chantelle turned bright red from being in such proximity to her idol and her heart melted, forgetting she was supposed to be mad at him.

They all returned to Liam's room.

Liam had chosen his room because Louis and he hadn't really cleaned Louis' and there was evidence of their previous activities in the trash. And considering their fans were like the FBI, he didn't want to answer those types of questions.

He wondered what he and Louis were going to tell these girls. Why oh why did they decide to hold hands? They obviously hadn't learned anything from the TMZ fiasco.

Speaking of, they really needed to solve this new situation fast. They needed to be able to call TMZ first thing in the morning. They didn't even know if TMZ were going to wait to come out with what they had on the evening news or put it out before then.

He could only hope it was the former. He'd much rather his and Louis' coming out be on their terms.

 **Liam:**  "Have a seat anywhere."

Both girls sat in the two chairs by the desk.

 **Liam:**  "We were just going for food but we can order room service instead."

 **Chantelle:**  "Room service is closed at this time."

 **Louis:**  "Not for us, luv."

 **Chantelle:**  "Oh right. You get special privileges."

 **Liam:**  "We don't ask for them. The hotel just offered. We've never taking advantage of it before."

 **Sam:**  "See, Chantelle. They're still the same sweet guys we both fell in love with. Don't mind her. She ships Larry."

 **Liam:**  "I kind of gathered that. Who do you ship?" He asked Sam.

 **Sam:**  "No one really. But I guess now I ship Lilo," she laughed.

Liam smiled at her answer.

 **Sam:**  "Are you really dating? That's so awesome. How long have you been dating? Are you in love? Oh my God, what do Harry and Niall think?"

 **Liam:**  "Slow down babe."

He looked at Louis. This was a difficult problem. They needed to tell them enough to calm them down but not reveal too much. Chantelle would really flip out if she knew that Harry had a thing for Louis and Niall had a thing for him.

 **Louis:**  "Chantelle, I swear, I'm not nor have I ever dated Harry. I've never seen Harry as more than a good mate."

He deliberately avoided saying anything about Harry's feelings for him. If he said he reckoned Harry only viewed him as a friend as well he would be lying.

At least he thought it was. Realizing he didn't know 100 percent that Harry didn't actually have a thing for Liam. He can't have him. He thought.

Jesus Tommo! Focus!

 **Chantelle:**  "You're just saying that because of  _Modest!."_

 **Louis:**  "Actually that's not true. They did make us stop hanging out as much and I really regret that. But they never stopped us from dating because we never were."

 **Chantelle:**  "Whatever," she replied, clearly still skeptical.

 **Sam:**  "Hey isn't your contract with them up soon?"

See? Like the FBI Liam thought. How do they know that stuff?

 **Liam:**  "Not sure how you knew that but yes."

 **Sam:**  "We're like super spies. We know just about everything. Although you and Louis was certainly a shock. Maybe we're losing our touch."

 **Liam:**  "No I think you still got it. But anyway, let's order food. Are you girls hungry? You can have anything you want. On us."

 **Chantelle:**  "So you're trying to bribe us to stay silent?"

Liam thought he needed to try a different approach. Sam said Chantelle was a Liam girl which meant hopefully he could charm her like he did when he put his arm around her before.

 **Liam:**  "Chantelle, why are you so mad at me luv? Your friend here said I'm your favorite. Is that really not true anymore? Well I think that might break my heart."

He came over by her and knelt down.

 **Liam:**  "What can I do to make things better?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

It appeared to be working. She seemed mesmerized by him.

 **Chantelle:**  "I still love you I was just mad. I feel like all my hopes are crushed finding out Larry isn't real."

 **Liam:**  "What will it take for you to ship Lilo instead?"

It had always felt kinda weird to him when people would refer to them by their ship names but now that he Louis were together it was kinda cute. He was probably the biggest Lilo shipper out there now.

 **Chantelle:**  "So you're really together? For how long?"

 **Louis:**  "Not for long. Only a few days."

 **Sam:**  "So how does TMZ know? What's this video they have?"

 **Louis:**  "We're not entirely sure. We plan to reach out and see about it soon."

Liam gave him a warning look. Don't reveal too much it said.

 **Louis:**  "We can't go into much detail. Just know you'll have answers soon."

 **Chantelle:**  "Where are Harry and Niall? I thought they were here with you on this trip."

See what I mean? Like the FBI Liam repeated internally.

 **Louis:**  "It was decided that it would be a bad idea for all of us to go to the same place if we wanted to avoid being photographed constantly while on our vacation. They're staying somewhere else," he lied.

Liam groaned silently to himself. It was such a feeble lie. He had a feeling the girls were not going to buy it.

 **Sam:**  "You always stayed at the same hotel before. Whenever you toured."

I knew it, Liam thought. He needed to find a way to convince them. "Yes babe I know that. When we were touring we expected the paparazzi and it made sense for us to all be in one place. But we're on vacation, would rather avoid the paps and it's not necessary for us to stay in one place."

Louis gave him a grateful look for saving him.

 **Sam:**  "That's too bad it would've been great to meet all of you. What hotel are they staying at?"

 **Liam:**  "It kind of defeats the purpose of privacy if we tell you that, sorry."

 **Louis:**  "Girls, I don't know about you, but I'm starved. I'm going to order you want anything?"

 **Sam:**  "We probably shouldn't stay much longer actually. Our parents will be wondering where we are."

 **Chantelle:**  "Can we have pictures with you before we go?"

 **Liam:**  "Sure. I'll even tweet it for you."

 **Chantelle:**  "Really? You never do that."

 **Liam:**  "If I do will you please forgive me? I'll follow you too."

 **Chantelle:**  "You already are," she smiled. "But Louis you're not. Can you follow me?"

 **Louis:**  "Of course luv. You're not mad at us anymore?"

 **Chantelle:**  "I guess not. So Harry is okay with you two being together?"

Liam interceded before Louis could say anything else he'd regret. "Niall and Harry were both shocked," he said. Which was an understatement, but the girls did need to know that. "But I think they will come around. They're worried about what it will mean for the band dynamic."

Louis and I are both going to hell for all the lies we've told tonight he thought.

 **Sam:**  "The band's not breaking up is it? Louis you promised you guys would come back!"

 **Louis:**  "And I intend to keep that promise. There are no plans for the band to break up."

Yet, he added in his head. He really hoped it didn't come to that.

 **Sam:**  "Oh thank God."

 **Liam:**  “Now about that picture. Maybe we should go into the hallway since this is going online. You two being in here is more questions then we want to answer. Perhaps we should keep that fact between the four of us actually."

 **Chantelle:**  "We're not underage if that's what you're worried about. I'm 19 and Sam's 18."

 **Liam:**  "That may be but it wouldn't be evident in the picture."

 **Sam:**  "Right."

They exited to the hallway.

Sam stood next to Louis and Chantelle was on his other side between him and Liam.

Liam snapped a picture with his phone with one hand and threaded his fingers with Louis' behind the girls back with the other.

 **Liam:**  "What are your Twitter names so we can follow you?"

 **Sam:**  "So I get a follow too?"

 **Liam:**  "Of course you do didn't we say?"

 **Sam:**  "No you didn't but thank you Liam. You're so cool!"

 **Chantelle:**  "@Chanti_luvs_Liam."

 **Sam:**  "@CrazyGinger95."

 **Louis:**  "Nice name," he said to Sam giving her a high five.

Sam beamed at him.

Liam opened his Twitter on his phone. Just let me tweet this picture.

_@Real_Liam_Payne: Look who Tommo and I ran into? Give these girls some love! @Chanti_luvs_Liam & @CrazyGinger95._

He added the picture then hit tweet.

His phone immediately began buzzing indicating thousands of Re-tweets and replies. He'd look through them later.

Multiple pings rang out as the girls' phones went off with almost as many notifications as his.

 **Sam:**  "Don't forget to follow us."

 **Liam:**  "Of course."

He opened his page again. He clicked on Sam's twitter name so he could go to her page and follow her. He went back to his page and clicked on Chantelle's name to make sure he was following her. He was. He made an internal note to DM her later. See how she was.

 **Louis:**  "I left my phone in my room. Let me go get it."

 **Liam:**  "It was so nice meeting both of you. Can you please keep our conversations to yourselves for now? Like we said, a lot of your questions will be answered soon, after we talked to TMZ."

 **Sam:**  "Sure Liam. Hey can you maybe get Niall and Harry to follow me too? I'd really love 4/5."

 **Liam:**  "I'll see what I can do. If they do you'll have 5/5," he added.

 He switched from his account to the band account and followed both girls.

 **Liam:** "There, see? Followed you both on here as well."

Sam gave him a hug. "Thank you so much you're my new favorite!"

Liam chuckled. "Who was your favorite before now?"

 **Sam:**  "Niall."

 **Liam:**  "Well I wouldn't want to steal one of my mate's girls so how about we both tie as your favorite?"

 **Sam:**  "You're so smart. Why didn't I think of that?"

Liam smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before going over to Chantelle. He laughed to himself as he heard Sam mutter, "Never washing this cheek again."

 **Liam:**  "Can I have a hug?" He asked Chantelle.

She leaped into his arms.

 **Chantelle:**  "Sorry Liam. I'm sorry I called you a homewrecker."

Liam stroked her hair and gave her a peck on the cheek as well. "All is forgotten babe."

Louis came back out of his room and felt an irrational surge of jealousy seeing Liam hug Chantelle. He knew it was ridiculous but he couldn't help it. Liam was his.

 **Louis:**  "Mind if I have my boyfriend back?" He asked Chantelle.

 **Sam:**  "Boyfriend!" She squealed.

 **Chantelle:**  "Holy shit! Louis Tomlinson is jealous of me. That's something I can tell my grandkids someday."

 **Louis:**  "M'not jealous," he mumbled.

 **Chantelle:**  "You  _so_  are. It's obvious. You know it might take me a while to get used to you two being together but I've seen the way you look at him. It's kinda like the way I thought you used to look at Harry but deeper."

 **Louis:**  "Harry and I were close at first. But never like that."

 **Chantelle:**  "What about AIMH?"

Louis looked confused.

 **Chantelle:**  "Your tweet to Harry. Always in my heart. You didn't mean it?"

 **Louis:**  "Of course I did. Just not the way it's been interpreted. All the boys will be in my heart forever. I love all of them."

 **Sam:**  "Even Zayn?"

 **Liam:**  "You love me more though right?” He asked, having his turn to be jealous.

 **Sam:**  "You love each other?! I thought you said you guys had only been together a few days."

Liam shushed her again. "It has only been a few days."

 **Chantelle:**  "Wow you're worse than girls. How do you fall in love that fast?"

 **Louis:**  "You see, Li? We  _are_  girls."

 **Sam:**  "You call him Li. That's so cute."

 **Liam:**  "Can we please keep it down? We're not worse than girls and none of you should be insulting girls like that anyway. You too Lou."

"Yes. We're dating. Yes we're in love but it's not that crazy when you think of how long we have been best mates."

"Louis did you follow both of the girls?"

 **Louis:**  "Oh yeah."

 He took out his phone and went on Liam's page on twitter so he could follow the girls. "Done."

 **Liam:**  "How about a group hug before we let you get back to your parents?"

They hugged and said goodbye to the girls before returning to Louis' room.

 **Louis:**  "Finally. Can we please order food now? Before I pass out?"

 **Liam:**  "Sure babe go ahead. Order me a burger and chips please. And a strawberry milkshake extra whipped topping."

 **Louis:**  "We really dodged a bullet there yeah?"

 **Liam:**  "You're telling me."

Only they hadn't. If Louis had gone to the trending topics when he was on just now he would have seen that One Direction was dominating the list.

  1. #PoorHarry  
15\. #DoneWith1D  
13\. #LiamIsAHomeWrecker  
10\. #WTFLouis  
5\. #LARRYISREAL  
2\. #LARRYISDEAD



The picture of them with the girls blown up so you could see Louis and Liam's  
entwined fingers accompanied the number one trending topic:  
#LILOISREAL.

 

**Author's note. So more drama to come. But surprisingly, we're almost finished with the story. I commented on twitter that there would be five more chapters including this one, but I might condense it down some. There will also be an epilogue and a surprise character added. Stay tuned! The part with the girls was also unplanned when I began writing as well as the fallout. But like I said before an idea will come to me and I will just go with it. BTW, I hope those twitter names I chose for the girls aren't real. If they are it was unintentional.**


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

There was a knock on the door, indicating the food was there.

Liam opened the door for the bellhop and thanked him for the food and gave him a fifty dollar bill as a tip.

 **Bellhop:**  "Are you sure you meant to give me this sir?" He asked.

 **Liam:**  "Yes. It's the middle of the night and you normally don't have to deliver room service. So thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

 **Bellhop:**  "You too sir. Thank you."

Louis attacked his burger like he was afraid it was his last meal.

 **Liam:**  "Geez, babe. Slow down you'll give yourself a stomach ache."

 **Louis:**  "Don't care," he said, his mouth full of food.

 **Liam:**  "I love you Lou, but that is really gross."

 **Louis:**  "Hey, Liam do you like seafood?"

 **Liam:**  "Don't you dare!" He yelled throwing one of his chips at Louis.

Louis laughed but relented. He didn't want to make Liam sick.

They were just about finished when Louis' phone started going off.

Danger. Danger. It said. It was his new ringtone for Simon.

 **Louis:**  "Hello?"

 **Simon:**  "What the fuck have you two done now? I thought you were going to solve the TMZ problem not make it worse!"

 **Louis:**  "Whoa, slow down Si. What are you talking about?"

 **Simon:**  "Turn.On.The.Bloody.Telly."

"And can you please tell me why is it that Liam is suddenly tweeting pictures with fans? Not even thinking about the reaction it will cause?"

 **Louis:**  "Hold on Si. Liam turn on the T.V."

 **Liam:**  "What's going on?"

 **Louis:**  "Beats me. Simon has his knickers all in a twist again."

"I heard that!" They heard Simon say through the phone.

 **Louis:**  "We'll call you back, Simon," he said, hanging up the phone.

"Change it to FOX. See if TMZ is on."

Liam flipped through the channels. They were just in time to see the latest news bulletin.

**Is this the end of One Direction? Here's the video again that we released a half an hour ago. We were going to wait until this evening to release it, but when the photo of Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson went viral on Twitter, which essentially outed the couple, we decided to release it early.**

**The video of the pair kissing is somewhat blurry, but when they stand up... Yes, see. You can clearly see that is Louis and Liam.**

**Earlier, Payne tweeted a photo of him and his new beau along with some fans at the hotel where the pair are spending their romantic getaway. It seemed innocent enough at first until a clever fan blew up the picture, on the screen now, which shows Liam and Louis' fingers intertwined behind the girls' back.**

**Twitter has been abuzz after the news broke. Fans are angry at the duo, who their fans refer to as Lilo. It had been speculated that Louis was actually in a relationship with another band member Harry Styles. The group of fans that shipped the Styles/Tomlinson pair, aptly named Larry Stylinson, are the ones who have been most vocal about being against Lilo as a couple. Several trending topics have emerged. One referring to Liam as a home wrecker- #LiamIsAHomeWrecker. Another laments how Harry must be dealing with all of this- #PoorHarry. Some are wondering just what the eff Louis is doing with Liam- #WTFLouis. Half of the Larry Stylinson fans are still sure that Harry and Louis belong together- #LARRYISREAL, while the other have apparently admitted defeat- #LARRYISDEAD. Probably the most alarming are the ones who have decided to leave the fandom all together- #DoneWith1D. In spite of all of this, #LILOISREAL remains the number one trending topic on Twitter. Reps for Payne and Tomlinson have not returned TMZ's calls, so stay tuned folks as the drama continues to unfold.**

**Louis:**  "Turn it off."

Liam came over to Louis and wrapped his arms around him. "Please promise me that no matter what happens now we'll stand by each other."

Louis hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm not sure what to say Liam. I'm in shock. My family is going to be so mad that this is how they had to find out about us."

"Why did you do that Liam?"

 **Liam:**  "I don't understand, do what?"

 **Louis:**  "Hold my hand while you took the picture? Why did you agree to post it? If it came from one of the girls, it could be denied."

 **Liam:**  "There's no denying the video. That's clearly us."

 **Louis:**  "I know but that wasn't supposed to come out. You were supposed to fix this Liam."

 **Liam:**  "I know that Louis. Don't you think I know that? Look fighting is not going to solve anything we need to figure out what to do now."

 **Louis:**  "What you need to do right now please, is give me some time to think alone. I'm not mad at you anymore," he added, seeing tears form in Liam's eyes. "I just need to sort all this out. I need to talk to my family. We need to call Niall and Harry after that. They are really going to go mental now."

 **Liam:**  "Okay Lou I can do that. Just please answer me one thing. Are we breaking up?"

 **Louis:**  "No of course not."

He hugged Liam tightly, kissing him on the lips this time. "I love you Liam. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not saying I need some space because I need to be away from you. I just need some alone and quiet time to try to figure out what I'm going to tell my family. Please understand."

"How about after we call our families, you call Harry and I'll call Niall."

 **Liam:**  "Alright baby. One more kiss before I go?"

 **Louis:**  "So needy," he teased, giving him another kiss.

Liam pulled him closer and ran his hands up and down Louis' back. He could understand why Louis needed to be alone. But his insecurities were creeping back in. So he kissed Louis like he was afraid this might be the last time he ever would.

Louis pulled back breathless. "Wow that was some kiss."

Liam didn't want to think about what would happen if Louis' family didn't accept them as a couple. He couldn't stop the tears from falling.

 **Liam:**  "I know you said this isn't the end of us, but a part of me is scared. What if your mum can't accept us?"

Louis pulled Liam closer to him. "I wouldn't worry about that. When the rumors about Harry and I came out, she said she would be fine if they were really true."

 **Liam:**  "That's somewhat reassuring."

Louis wiped away Liam's tears. "We can't know what the future holds because right now things are chaotic. The one thing I'm absolutely sure of though is that I want to be with you. You told me I have your heart and soul. You have mine as well. I love you so much Liam. I didn't know it was possible to love someone so deeply that quickly but I do. Let my feelings for you be reassurance. Okay luv?"

 **Liam:**  "OK, baby. I love you too."

 **Louis:**  "Now please luv, just give me a bit of time."

"It's only eight or nine in Donny so maybe I'll get lucky and my family won't have heard the news yet."

Louis' phone rang again. Lottie's picture came up. "I've gotta take this.”

 He opened the door, indicating it was time for Liam to go. He grabbed his hand quick first and said "I love you Liam," before shutting the door.

 **Louis:**  "Hello," he answered the call.

 **Lottie:**  "I was beginning to think you weren't going to answer. So is it true? Are you really dating Liam?"

 **Louis:**  "So you saw that?"

 **Lottie:**  "Yes. And I'm probably getting almost as many mentions as you on Twitter right now. Have you seen it? It's more chaos than a year ago when Zayn left."

"You haven't answered my question. Are you dating Liam?"

 **Louis:**  "Yes. We're dating."

 **Lottie:**  "And it never occurred to you to tell any of us before we had to find out from TMZ?"

 **Louis:**  "We've only been together a few days."

 **Lottie:**  "Wow. It looked longer by the way you were snogging on tape. A bit awkward that was."

 **Louis:**  "Does Mum know?"

 **Lottie:**  "I don't think so. You owe me big time Louis. I called Dan. I asked if he and Mum had seen the news or been on Twitter. He said they hadn't. So I warned him not to and to keep Mum away from any news or social media until you called her. So you better call her now before it's too late. I expect another call later on too. We have more to discuss."

"Oh and Lou?"

 **Louis:**  "Yes?"

 **Lottie:**  "Even though it was awkward seeing you two snog on national television, you two are fucking adorable."

Louis laughed. "Thanks luv. And thanks for saving me with Mum. I _do_  owe you one."

 **Lottie:**  "Don't think I won't collect big bro," she said before hanging up.

Louis dialed his mum.

 **Johannah:**  "Hello my boy. What's going on? I was expecting a call before this. When the first TMZ report came out."

 **Louis:**  "I know Mum. I didn't know about any of it until last night. Not until after Simon came and let us know."

 **Johannah:**  "Simon got involved? It must be serious. Now I stayed away from any media but they've come here. There are several news people outside my house. What's going on Louis?"

 **Louis:**  "I'm so sorry Mum. So sorry everything happened this way. I wanted to tell you first before the news broke."

 **Johannah:**  "Spit it out Louis."

 **Louis:**  "I'm sort of dating someone. Well not sort of. I am dating someone."

 **Johannah:**  " _That_  wouldn't cause this much attention. Who is she? A Princess or something?"

 **Louis:**  "It's not a she actually."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

 **Louis:**  "Mum? You still there?"

 **Johannah:**  "I'm here. Just stunned. You used to tell me everything. I guess you've left out a very key detail. How long have you been gay? Have there been other boyfriends you've kept hidden? You know I would have never judged you. I thought I made that clear when all the rumors about you and Harry first started."

 **Louis:**  "Mum, I haven't been hiding it. He's my first boyfriend. I didn't even know I was attracted to men before him. So I guess technically I'm not gay but bisexual. But me dating any guy would be big news but not as big is this."

 **Johannah:**  "I know it's not Harry cause the news said it wasn't. Hang on. Did Liam finally pluck up the nerve to ask you out?"

This time there was silence on Louis' end. He had heard of a mother's intuition but this was creepy. How did she know about Liam?

 **Johannah:**  "You there?"

 **Louis:**  "Yes, Mum. I'm just... I don't understand. How did you know it was Liam that I am dating?"

 **Johannah:**  "I didn't know for sure but I knew we had a thing for you."

 **Louis:**  "How? Did he tell you? I'm going to kill him."

 **Johannah:**  "Calm down. Of course he didn't tell me. And you're not allowed to kill your new beau before you've brought him home."

 **Louis:**  "You know Liam already. What's this bring him home business?"

 **Johannah:**  "You're allowed to sass other people but not me young man, is that clear?"

 **Louis:**  "Yes, Mum," he mumbled.

"Will you please tell me how you knew?"

 **Johannah:**  "Saw the way he looked at you at a couple of your shows. So I called Lou. She said she suspected the same thing. Said Liam never shut up about you and she reckoned he was clearly smitten."

"Let's get back to why the news vans are outside. How did they find out?"

 **Louis:**  "There is a video that some guy took of Liam and I kissing in an alley way. We were going to attempt to call TMZ in the morning our time to stop them from releasing the video. But then a picture basically confirmed we're dating so they released the video early."

 **Johannah:**  "How were you planning to convince them? And what is this picture you're talking about?"

 **Louis:**  "After we told you and Liam's family that we were dating, as well as brought up the news to Harry and Niall, we were going to offer an exclusive to TMZ. To come out publicly."

 **Johannah:**  "Have you spoken to Niall and Harry? Did they know about you before or are they going to get a shock when they see the news?"

 **Louis:**  "Oh they know and that's a whole other set of problems that Liam and I have to deal with."

 **Johannah:**  "They don't accept you? They didn't strike me as close minded types."

 **Louis:**  "That's not what their problem is. They kinda have crushes on Liam and I. Harry likes me and Niall likes Liam. So naturally they're angry and hurt."

"I think that they actually turned to each other in their hurt so this situation is all kinds of fucked up."

 **Johannah:**   “Language! But you're right. This is a complicated situation alright."

 **Louis:**  "Sorry, Mum."

"Good thing the news hasn't gotten wind of that or it would be a whole lot worse."

 **Johannah:**  "You and Liam need to find a way to make things right with the other boys. If they hooked up maybe you can try to push them together. Then everyone wins."

 **Louis:**  "I doubt they'd be OK with Liam and I playing match maker but hopefully they come to the conclusion that they want to be together on their own. Harry seemed really upset when Niall confessed that he had a thing for Liam in front of us. I have a feeling  _tha_ t is what hurt him more. Not his feelings for me. And Niall punched Liam in Harry's defense. You know the more I think about it, the more I think they would be perfect for each other. Maybe Liam and I will have to do some low key match making."

 **Johannah:**  "Just don't make things worse."

"And the picture?"

 **Louis:**  "Hold on. I'll send it to you."

He went on twitter to Liam's page, carefully avoiding any other part. Like his mentions or the trending topics. Holy shit. Liam's tweet already had close to a million re-tweets. In less than a couple of hours. He'd deal with that later. He saved the picture and sent it to his mum.

 **Johannah:**  "Looks like a picture of you and Liam with a couple a fans. I don't understand what the issue is."

 **Louis:**  "If you zoom in, you'll see Liam and I holding hands. It was stupid of us. The girls saw us holding hands at our hotel so Liam and I talked to them and took this picture in an effort to delay the news of us being a couple from coming out, but it backfired."

 **Johannah:**  "So one of the girls tweeted this and it spread?"

 **Louis:**  "Actually Liam tweeted it."

 **Johannah:**  "Why? He's never done anything like that before."

 **Louis:**  "I know. It was another way to try to appease the girls. One of them ships Harry and I so she wasn't too happy. Twitter doesn't seem to be too happy for us either. TMZ reported that things like #WTFLouis and #LiamIsAHomewrecker were trending."

 **Johannah:**  "Not anymore. At least not in the top 10. #WTFLouis is number twenty, and the one about Liam is no longer there. But look at the top five. I think you're going to get through this."

Louis re-opened the twitter app and looked at the trending topics. His heart soared and his already massive love for 1D fans grew exponentially.

  1. #WeSupportLilo  
2\. #Still1DAF  
3\. #WeLoveYouLouis  
4\. #WeLoveYouLiam  
5\. #LILOISREAL



Louis saw that the other topics that TMZ had mentioned had stopped trending too.

 **Johannah:**  "You need to call me back luv?"

 **Louis:**  "What? No. I'm just in awe of our fans. I'm sure there are some who are going to continue to be angry but the majority still love us."

 **Johannah:**  "Of course they do."

"So aside from the chaos how are things with you and Liam?'

 **Louis:**  "They're wonderful. I love him Mum."

 **Johannah:**  "Already? Hmmm. Maybe it would have been good for you to have another brother closer to your own age."

 **Louis:**  "I don't understand. Why?"

 **Johannah:**  "Because you're behaving like your sisters would," she joked.

 **Louis:**  "That's what I told Liam. That we we're behaving like girls. He told me I shouldn't insult girls like that."

 **Johannah:** _"I_  was joking about it. And that's one smart man you've got yourself there. There's nothing wrong with following your heart. If that's what you're doing then I'm happy for you." "You've always had such a big heart my boy. And I can tell Liam does too. I think you'll be good for each other."

"I love you so much Louis. I know this is going to be difficult to deal with, but I'm always here for you. I'll always support you. Don't ever forget that okay?"

 **Louis:**  "Oh, Mum," he said, crying. "I love you so much. I wish you were here to help me deal with all this in person."

 **Johannah:**  "Aww, Lou. Don't cry. Say no more. I'll be there later on today, your time."

 **Louis:**  "Mum you don't have to. What about Ernest and Doris? They need their mum too."

 **Johannah:**  "What about them? I'm bringing them too. Phoebe and Daisy are hanging out with Lottie and Fizzy so they're covered. I'm sure they won't mind looking after them a couple of days."

"Besides, you may be a grown man but you're still my baby. And when my baby needs me, I'm there."

 **Louis:**  "Oh, Mum. Do you have to refer to me as your baby?"

 **Johannah:**  "Course I do. I'll call you when I've landed."

 **Louis:**  "Alright Mum."

She hung up and he decided to start reading some of the messages on the #WeSupportLilo hash tag. Most were people saying how adorable they were. But some were trolls. He thought it best to ignore them. Except for the few who were tossing out homophobic slurs. He blocked them. He didn't need to see that nonsense in his replies. He had half a mind to report them as well for using hate speech but decided against it for now. He made a private list of accounts he wanted to follow once him and Liam  _truly_  came out publicly. Then he closed the app, resisting the urge to tweet anything.

He decided to call Niall. He was dreading the conversation but knew it had to be done.

Niall answered on the second ring. "Louis I don't wanna discuss anything right now. I'm on my way to the airport. I'm coming back there. We'll talk then okay?"

 **Louis:**  "Okay. Niall?"

 **Niall:**  "Yeah, Lou?"

 **Louis:**  "I'm really sorry."

 **Niall:**  "I know," he said then hung up.

Niall's coming back. I wonder if Harry is too, he thought.

After Liam left Louis' room and went back to his, he decided to check twitter quick before he called his parents. He was expecting a ton of hate in his mentions but was surprised to see almost of all the newest ones had the hash tags #WeSupportLilo & #WeLoveYouLiam with messages of how they supported him and Louis. Had TMZ been lying about the negative trends? He decided to search #LiamIsAHomewrecker. He found tweets but there didn't seem to be enough to still be trending.

He checked the trending list and tears came to his eyes when he saw the top trends. He loved their fans so much. It seemed the initial reaction had been negative, but now enough people were supportive to trend positive hash tags. Replacing the negative ones.

He went to his page. He had lost a few thousand followers but was relieved it wasn't more than that. He had been expecting worse. Then he noticed his tweet. Holy crap it was currently at 955k re-tweets and 1.2 million likes.

That was insane. None of his previous tweets had received nearly that many. Then he started to think of the girls. Crap. Because of them being tagged in his tweet they received all the notifications when someone re-tweeted or liked it.

He set himself a reminder to DM them later on. It was still the middle of the night.

He closed the app and dialed his mum.

 **Karen:**  "Liam! I was wondering if you were going to call me now or wait till morning your time. Isn't it almost 2 am there?"   


**Liam:**  "Yes Mum. How are you and Dad doing?"

 **Karen:**  "Well we've loads of press here. Your father's wanted to go tell them off but I told him that would only make the situation worse. Why didn't you tell me you and Louis were together?"

 **Liam:**  "I was going to Mum but then all this craziness happened. I've made a right mess of things. And the media only know half the story."

 **Karen:**  "Oh no. What can be worse than you being brought out of the closet publicly without your consent?"

 **Liam:**  "We were going to come out anyway. The way that it happened is why I'm upset. Louis' mum didn't even know he was into men.  _You_  at least had a heads up on that. Plus Louis and I are estranged from Niall and Harry at the moment. That's the part the press doesn't know about. But I bet they will soon. I hope they don't discover the real reason."

 **Karen:**  "Do I want to know?"

 **Liam:**  "Probably not because you'll be even madder at me."

 **Karen:**  "I'm not mad at you darling. I'm upset that it came out this way. But because I'm worried about how it will affect you and Louis, not me. But go on, why are Niall and Harry not talking to you?"

 **Liam:**  "Turns out, Niall has a crush on me. And Harry has a crush on Louis. So when they found out about us, they were heart broken and angry. Niall actually punched me yesterday."

 **Karen:**  "Think I'm going to have a talk with that young man next time I see him."

 **Liam:**  "No Mum please don't. He was hurting. I don't blame him at all. In fact I blame myself for hurting him. And I feel guilty because Louis and I have been so wrapped up in each other we've barely given their feelings a second thought. I've been selfish."

 **Karen:**  "You've been in love. It's understandable. But I hope you can find a way to make things right between all of you."

 **Liam:**  "Me too Mum."

 **Karen:**  "And I hope Louis is making you happy."

 **Liam:**  "He is Mum. He actually made the first move and he told me he loved me before I told him."

 **Karen:**  "Wow, that was fast."

 **Liam:**  "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

 **Karen:**  "Have you been dating for even a week?"

 **Liam:**  "No."

 **Karen:**  "Then it's fast."

 **Liam:**  "It happens in movies all the time. Plus we're best friends I think that makes it seem plenty realistic."

 **Karen:**  "Just beware of the honeymoon phase."

 **Liam:**  "We've been publicly outed. I think our honeymoon phase was cut short."

 **Karen:**  "I knew I raised a smart boy. I love you Liam. I think you should try to sleep. You're going to have a lot to deal with in a few short hours."

 **Liam:**  "I know. You're right. I love you too Mum."

"I'll try to have something done about the press. Please don't talk to them until after Louis and I sort things out."

 **Karen:**  "Don't worry I won't. I'll make sure your father doesn't either."

 **Liam:**  "Tell Dad I love him and I'll call him later too."

 **Karen:**  "Okay son. I'm proud of you."

 **Liam:**  "You are? Why?"

 **Karen:**  "Because you're willing to deal with all the backlash and still embrace being in the spotlight for being gay anyway."

 **Liam:**  "Oh yeah. It's too bad you don't have Twitter. Those hash tags that TMZ reported on? They've been replaced. Our fans are already being supportive of Louis and me."

 **Karen:**  "That's great news. I had a feeling they would be. There will be a small group who won't but the majority of your fans will love and support you through it all."

"Now I really should let you try to get a few hours of sleep."

 **Liam:**  "Okay. Bye, Mum I love you."

 **Karen:**  "I love you too."

He hung up the phone but knew he couldn't sleep yet. He had to call Harry first.

"Hello?" A female voice answered Harry's phone.

 **Liam:**  "Anne?"

 **Anne:**  "Yes Liam. Harry's still sleeping. I'm not sure he'll want to speak to you anyway. He's in a bad place about what went down with you and Louis. Although I think he's about over him."

 **Liam:**  "I know M'am. And I'm so sorry for any hurt I've caused him."

He was glad to hear Harry was getting over Louis but wasn't about to confess that to his mum.

 **Anne:**  "What's this M'am nonsense? All you boys call me Mum. That shouldn't change. I know Harry still calls all your mothers mum as well. We're all family."

 **Liam:**  "I'm so glad you still think so Mum."

 **Anne:**  "Of course I do Liam. I might be over protective Mama Bear but you boys will always be like sons to me."

 **Liam:**  "You're so sweet. Harry definitely gets his kindness from you."

 **Anne:**  “I can't take all the credit. Was there a reason that you called Liam?"

 **Liam:**  "Yes. Right. So I'm assuming Harry hasn't seen the news since he's asleep but have you?"

 **Anne:**  "No. I knew from Harry that TMZ had some story involving the band but I never watch that filth."

 **Liam:**  "Probably a wise choice. Only the news they've reported affects the band so it affects Harry. There is a video of Louis and me. We were going to try to stop them from releasing it but they released the news early. On the video, Louis and I were caught kissing. We've been exposed publicly as a couple. I know Harry is upset with us, but we really need to have a meeting with our management and decide if we're going to make a public statement."

 **Anne:**  "I'm sorry that you're having to deal with all this. How are you and Louis dealing with everyone knowing you're dating?"

 **Liam:**  "We were planning on coming out anyway. We were just hoping it would be later. After we had told our families and warned Harry and Niall."

 **Anne:**  "Were you even going to consider their feelings in the matter? What if Harry and Niall didn't want you to come out?"

 **Liam:**  "I understand you're upset but Louis and I thought that was the best plan. Of course we care about Niall and Harry's feelings which is why we were going to talk to them first. It's all moot now innit?"

 **Anne:**  "I suppose it is."

 **Liam:**  "Are you mad at me Mum?"

 **Anne:**  "No, not really sweetheart. Just worried about Harry."

 **Liam:**  "I know. I'm sorry."

 **Anne:**  "How about I break the news to Harry and have him call you back?"

 **Liam:**  "Thanks, Mum. But you might want to do it soon. The news is all over Twitter."

 **Anne:**  "I was wondering about that. I just opened Twitter. Aren't your fans just amazing? I see that they're supporting you."

 **Liam:**  "Some weren't at first but yeah. I'm always in awe of our fans. They're dead loyal to us."

"Talk soon, Mum, OK?"

 **Anne:**  "OK, goodbye Liam."

Liam didn't know if he could sleep. He missed Louis. He hadn't slept without him since the first night Louis kissed him. He had a feeling it was going to be difficult. He wanted to call him so badly. Or go back to his room but Louis said he needed to be alone for a bit. He would respect that.

If it wasn't the middle of the night, he'd go for a jog. He was contemplating doing it anyway when there was a knock at his door.

Who on earth could that be so early in the morning? He checked the peephole. He gave a giddy squeal not unlike Sam had earlier last night and opened the door.

 **Louis:**  "I couldn't sleep without you beside me."

 **Liam:**  "I hadn't even tried to sleep yet but I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to either."

 **Louis:**  "Aren't you going to let me in?"

 **Liam:**  "Duh. Come in babe. How did your phone calls go?"

 **Louis:**  "We'll talk about that later."

 **Liam:**  "Everything OK?"

 **Louis:**  "Everything is perfect. Especially now that I'm back with you. We'll discuss all of that later."

"Right now, we're going to get undressed. I'm going to touch and kiss every inch of your beautiful body. You're going to return the favor, and then we're going to exhaust each other in the best way possible. What do you say to that?" Louis asked, locking the door and removing his clothes.

 **Liam:**  "I'd say I have the best damn boyfriend on the planet," he replied. Ridding himself of his own clothing in record time.

He kissed his amazing boyfriend before he carried him over to the bed where they could continue the best idea Louis had ever had.

 

 **Author's**   **note: Some lovely mum moments.**   **I'm writing what I think realistically would happen on**   **social media if Lilo were a true couple.**   **I'm hoping it's accurate and the majority of fans would accept them. We're in the home stretch. A couple more chapters I think, then an epilogue.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's read my story.**


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

 

**Author's Note: Second to last chapter.**

**Pushing the R rating a bit this**   **chapter and really pushing it final chapter. Fair warning.**

 **It won't be über**   **graphic, promise.**

Niall couldn't believe he was on his way back to the hotel. He had been hoping to avoid seeing Liam and Louis for a bit longer. He had admitted that Liam wasn't right for him in the last half of a day.

After he had cooled down at the pub he'd gone back to Greg's for another chat and tried to keep a clearer head that time around. Greg had made him realize that he was probably screwing up something potentially amazing with Harry.

He wanted to call Harry but was too afraid. He was so fearful that Harry wouldn't forgive him for the way he had reacted when Harry had confessed his feelings for him. He was dreading having to face him again when he got back to the hotel but he wasn't even sure if Harry  _would_ come back.

On the airplane, Greg had sent him some fan made videos from Narry shippers. He had rolled his eyes at first at his meddling brother. He also couldn't believe that Greg had actually searched these videos out in order to send to him.

But curiosity got the better of him and so he had watched some. They were actually quite cute. They had taken a lot of their moments together out of context, but it was evident in all of them how strong a bond the two of them had.

When the moments in the videos had been shot, he only viewed his and Harry's relationship as friendship. But he was now starting to see Harry in a new light. He missed him so much. He missed the way they made each other laugh. He missed the way they comforted each other. He even missed Harry's lame jokes.

He hadn't wanted to admit it at first but he also missed Harry's kisses, and the way Harry moaned when Niall kissed him. The way Harry had looked at him the last time they had made love.

Niall had finally admitted that was what it was. It wasn't just sex. He didn't know if he was in love with Harry yet, but he was definitely falling for him.

Only now he didn't know what to do about it. He knew he was being a coward and should call him but he was still so afraid.

When the plane landed he had called Liam to let him know that he was on his way. He was going to stop for breakfast first but then he'd meet up with him and Louis afterwards. He had asked Liam if he knew if Harry was coming back as well and Liam had said that he was but was still in the air.

He was anxious about seeing Harry again. Even more than he was with having to deal with Liam and Louis. Though he figured he should probably let them off the hook. His lingering feelings for Liam had been pushed aside by his budding feelings for Harry.

There was still time to think about how he was going to deal with that. Right now there was an egg and sausage McMuffin calling his name, as the cab he was in pulled into the McDonald's drive- thru.

The alarm blared in Liam's room at 8 am. Liam groaned. He and Louis had barely gotten any sleep but they needed to get up.

Niall had called to say that he would be there soon. Johannah and Harry were also on their way. Harry had emailed him a couple of hours ago from the plane. He said that Johannah and the babies were on the same flight.

Louis hadn't mentioned to him that his mum and brother and sister were coming. Although they had been a bit busy with other things, he remembered with a smile.

He hadn't wanted to wake Louis up when Harry had emailed and afterwards needed to try to go back to sleep himself. But he knew he needed to now, after Niall had said he was on his way.

Liam stroked Louis' cheek. Louis swatted his hand away. Liam tickled his side.

 **Louis:**  "Shove off! I'm trying to sleep here!"

Liam started shaking with silent fits of laughter.

He climbed on top of Louis and licked his face.

 **Louis:**  "What the fuck? Who let a dog in here?"

Liam doubled over, really laughing now.

Louis opened his eyes. "Oh, you're going to pay for that one."

He flipped them over so he was on top of Liam and started tickling him relentlessly.

 **Liam:**  "Stop. Can't breathe," he said, between his squeals of laughter that Louis found so endearing.

 **Louis:**  "Are you sorry for waking me up like that?"

 **Liam:**  "Yes."

 **Louis:**  "Do you promise to never do it again?"

 **Liam:**  "No."

 **Louis:**  "I don't think I heard you correctly," he replied, continuing with the tickle assault.

 **Liam:**  "I mean yes. Yes, I promise."

 **Louis:**  "OK then."

He made to get off of Liam but he stopped him. Liam pulled him closer so he could kiss him.

 **Louis:**  "Look at you. So comfortable with me now. You don't sneak off to brush your teeth before you kiss me in the morning."

Liam covered his mouth. "Sorry. I forgot. Is it bad?"

 **Louis:**  "Kissing you is worth it, so everything's fine luv," he said, bending down to kiss Liam again.

"But let's get up. Quick showers. And I need a wee."

 **Liam:**  "Me too."

 **Louis:**  "Are you comfortable enough with me to wee together? Niall and Harry did it and they weren't even dating," he joked.

 **Liam:**  "I'd rather not babe. I still can't believe they did that. There's nothing wrong with a little mystery in the relationship."

"Speaking of Niall and Harry, we need to hurry. Niall called and said he was going to be here soon. He's landed and was just going to go to breakfast first."

"Harry emailed me as well. He's on the same flight as your mum and brother and sister. I guess that's one of the things we were going to discuss later?"

 **Louis:**  "It was yeah."

 **Liam:**  "So the fact that your mum is coming means your call went good or bad with her?"

 **Louis:**  "It went well. It's just all the craziness we're still going to have to deal with... I told her I wished that she could help me in person so she said she'd come."

"Oh and get this. She knew you had a thing for me!"

 **Liam:**  "What? How?"

 **Louis:**  "Said she noticed the way you looked at me in a couple of our shows. She called Lou and she said she suspected you did as well. How on Earth didn't I catch on?"

 **Liam:**  "I'm glad that you didn't actually. I'm not sure we would be together if you had. I think you had to realize your attraction to me first."

 **Louis:**  "Probably true."

"You almost done in there?"

He was standing in the bathroom while Liam showered so they could talk. He didn't trust them showering together.

 **Liam:**  "Just about."

Liam grabbed a towel and stepped out.

Louis stared at him while he dried off. Damn he was lucky. His boyfriend's body was... Well there weren't really words for how wonderfully fit he was.

Liam smiled him. "I hope you always have this reaction to me post shower," he said, heading towards him.

Louis put his hands up. "No way. We don't have time. I'll just turn the hot water off a bit. That will take care of things."

 **Liam:**  "Think of how much more fun it will be to have my mouth take care of things instead."

Louis closed his eyes. He could throttle his boyfriend for making him think of last night when Liam had done that. It was about as good as real sex.

 **Liam:**  "Come on baby. You can shower while I take care of you. Then maybe you could reciprocate."

 **Louis:**  "Like I could concentrate on showering while you were doing that. Plus I already told you, we don't have time. But I am thinking that later tonight I will need another shower. Then we can see what fun you and I can get up to."

"But for now out! Get dressed before I get out too. And bring me some clothes so I can get dressed in here when I'm done."

 **Liam:**  "If you're trying to stop me from attacking you right now, you need to change your tone. You know how much Forceful Louis turns me on."

 **Louis:**  "Why is my boyfriend such a shameless flirt?" He asked to no one in particular.

 **Liam:**  "Only with you baby."

 **Louis:**  "Well I haven't got time right now luv. Out you go," he said, stepping into the shower and closing the curtain.

Liam pulled it back open. "I intend to hold you to your promise of needing another shower later on. The cold shower doesn't seem to be working by the way," he teased.

 **Louis:**  "It would if my sexy boyfriend would stop flaunting his ridiculously hot body in front of me."

Liam beamed. "Ridiculously hot? Really?"

 **Louis:**  "Oh shut it. You know you are. Half of the male and female population probably agree with me."

 **Liam:**  "Aww, baby you're sweet. But don't exaggerate."

 **Louis:**  "I'm not. You know what? I'm going to do a twitter poll after we come out publicly.  **Do you think my boyfriend is ridiculously hot? Yes or no**."

 **Liam:**  "You wouldn't dare."

 **Louis:**  "I will if you don't get out of here."

 **Liam:**  "Fine, fine. I'm going."

Louis was barely dressed and out of the shower when there was a knock at the door.

 **Liam:**  "That will be Niall. Are you ready for this?"

 **Louis:**  "Not really but let's get on with it."

Liam answered the door. "Come in Niall," he said shyly, not sure what to expect since the last time he had seen Niall he had punched him.

 **Louis:**  "Anyone got a knife?"

Liam and Niall both looked at him like he'd lost it.

 **Louis:**  "You know. To cut the tension?"

Niall rolled his eyes. "Come here Louis," he said.

 **Louis:**  "Okay," he replied, cautiously walking over to Niall. He hoped Niall wasn't thinking that he should have punched him too the other day and was now going to make up for it.

He couldn't have been more wrong. Niall put his arm around Louis' waist and pulled him to himself. He held out his other arm to Liam, indicating he should join them in a group hug.

Liam smiled at his boyfriend and mate then joined it.

Niall gave Louis a kiss on the cheek then Liam. "I love you guys. I'm so sorry for the mess you're going through. But so proud of our fans. Did you two see the hash tags that trended? After the initial nasty ones? I screenshot them if you didn't."

 **Liam:**  "I did see them."

 **Louis:**  "Me too but wouldn't mind seeing them again."

Niall pulled out this phone so they could both see.

 **Louis:**  "Can you forward that to both of us?"

 **Niall:**  "Sure."

 **Liam:**  "So you're not mad at us anymore?"

 **Niall:**  "No I'm not. I'm worried for you. Worried for the band. Should we wait for Harry to get here before we discuss what to do?"

 **Liam:**  "Might be best. Actually, I want to have a talk with you Niall."

"Louis, babe, do you think you could run and get some coffee and breakfast for us so Niall and I can talk?"

 **Louis:**  "Sure luv, what do you want?”

 **Liam:**  "A couple of blueberry scones and black coffee two sugars. Do you want anything Niall?"

 **Niall:**  "I just ate but I wouldn't say no to a chocolate chip scone and a mocha latte."

He reached for his wallet.

 **Liam:**  "Don't be ridiculous. It's on me."

 **Louis:**  "Actually it's on me. You paid for dinner last night, and gave a ridiculous tip."

 **Liam:**  "It wasn't ridiculous. It was the right thing to do, given the late hour."

Niall looked at them both and burst out laughing. "Look at you two. Already behaving like an old married couple."

 **Louis:**  "Whoa. Slow down there. We just started dating. Enough with the M word."

Liam smiled but still felt a twinge of hurt. Of course it was way too soon to even think about marriage but did Louis have to say it like that?

Niall noticed Liam's smile didn't reach his eyes. He decided they should probably add that to their heart to heart.

 **Louis:**  "I'll be back in a few. No making out with my boyfriend while I'm gone," he joked.

Niall groaned. "Sometimes Lou, you really should learn to bite your tongue."

 **Louis:**  "What fun would that be?" He asked before leaving.

 **Niall:**  "So before we talk about me, I couldn't help but notice your reaction to what Louis said about marriage. You can't be thinking about that already can you?"

 **Liam:**  "No wonder the fans think you're the biggest Directioner out there. You think like them."

Niall laughed. "How so?"

 **Liam:**  "Our fans are like the FBI when it comes to figuring things out. You're the same way. Louis and I were joking the other day about becoming spies after One Direction, but maybe you should."

Niall laughed some more.

Liam joined in. "Dang it. Louis was right. Your laugh  _is_  too infectious to not join in."

 **Niall:**  "We'll get back to just why you and Louis were discussing my laugh later. For now, quit deflecting and answer my question."

 **Liam:**  "Yes, Detective Horan."

 **Niall:**  "Your humor is almost as bad as Harry's."

It was Niall's turn to try to hide his hurt.

And for once Liam picked up on it. "I'll stop deflecting. But that hurt look you just tried to hide is something else we need to get back to."

"No, I'm not thinking about marriage yet. Not really. It just hurts to think that Louis seems so against the idea."

 **Niall:**  "He's probably not against it. Just knows it's way too soon to think about."

 **Liam:**  "I hope you're right."

 **Niall:**  "Can I ask you something?"

 **Liam:**  "Sure."

 **Niall:**  "Why do you seem so insecure about the way Louis feels about you? In just the few minutes I saw with him just now, I can tell he's completely head over heels for you. I guess he and Harry have something in common."

 **Liam:**  "I'm confused. I thought Harry had a thing for Louis not me."

 **Niall:**  "It  _wa_ s Louis. I just meant they both fall in love really quickly."

 **Liam:**  "I wish people would stop saying that."

 **Niall:**  "Stop saying what?"

 **Liam:**  "That Louis fell for me too quickly. Just makes me doubt things more."

 **Niall:**  "It was quick but then Harry started falling for me after just one night so I guess for those two, it's normal. Doesn't mean we should doubt the validity."

 **Liam:**  "Hold up. Harry's in love with you?"

 **Niall:**  "Yes, but we're getting off track."

 **Liam:**  "So  _that's_ why you looked hurt when you mentioned Harry. And why you asked me if Harry was coming back. I figured you would know already."

"I wanted to talk because I wanted to see if you still had feelings for me but I don't think that's longer necessary. You don't do you? You're in love with Harry now."

 **Niall:**  "I wouldn't say I was in love yet," he said blushing.

 **Liam:**  "You  _so_  are. You need to tell him."

 **Niall:**  "I don't know if I can. I'm afraid he won't want to talk to me. When he confessed that he was falling for me, I didn't handle it well. I wasn't mean or anything but I told him I didn't know how I felt about him. I still thought I had feelings for you. And what does that say about Harry and me anyway? How could we both go from liking you and Louis to liking each other so quickly? What if that means our feelings for each other aren't the lasting type?"

 **Liam:**  "I think it means that your crushes on Louis and I were different. They weren't as strong. It wasn't love. Think back to the way you felt about me. Were you in love with me?"

 **Niall:**  "I thought I was."

 **Liam:**  "OK, then. Compare what you used to feel for me with the way you now feel for Harry."

Niall was silent for a while. When he thought about his feelings for Liam, he was reminded of crushes he had when he was younger.

It hurt to think about Harry but he forced himself to.

He remembered their night together. Even then their bond was undeniable. The following day when they'd made love it was even stronger.

Liam was right it was different.

But what if Harry wouldn't forgive him? The thought of not being with Harry made it difficult for Niall to breathe.

He'd been a blind idiot. He was in love with Harry. How could he not be?

Niall started crying.

Liam came over to Niall and hugged him, stroking his back. "It will be okay. If Harry loves you as much as you clearly love him he'll forgive you."

Louis walked in with their scones and coffee. "You weren't supposed to make him cry luv," he said to Liam.

 **Niall and Liam:**  "Shut up Louis!"

The fact that they both had said that at the same time was enough to make Niall stop crying. He started giggling instead.

 **Louis:**  "What did you do Liam? I think you broke Niall."

This made Niall laugh harder. Soon Liam joined in.

Louis quickly got out his phone and started recording them. It was several seconds before either of them noticed.

 **Liam:**  "Were you just recording us?"

 **Louis:**  "Yes."

 **Niall:**  "Why?"

Louis walked over to them and showed them the short clip. "See for yourselves. I think after all this craziness dies down I should upload it. It will go viral. People will be looking at this instead of cute pets or babies when they're sad. Maybe we can make a series of these. Although it will be hard to stage the laughter."

Niall got up and hugged Louis. "I love you, Lou. Your wackiness never ceases to amaze me."

Liam got up and joined them in another group hug. "I love you both," he said.

"Looks like you still haven't learned how to lock doors," they heard from the doorway.

Harry bit his lip hard, willing himself not to cry. He didn't know what he had walked in on but it was clear those three were close again, leaving him the odd man out.

Harry forced a smile. "Louis your mum, brother, and sister should be up here soon. They've checked in two doors down."

"I haven't eaten yet. I'm going to go get some breakfast and I'll be back to talk."

He needed to get away for a bit. He walked back out the door.

 **Liam:**  "Louis please make excuses to your mum for me. I've got to go after him. Niall you can have my scones."

He grabbed his phone, wallet and room key and ran after Harry.

Harry was just about to get into the elevator.

 **Liam:**  "Harry, wait!" He called out.

Harry sighed but held the doors open so Liam could step inside. "I wanted to be alone Liam."

 **Liam:**  "I know that but I think we should talk. Plus I need breakfast too. I left mine with Niall."

"So how much do you know about what's happening? I talked to your mum and she said she would tell you what was going on, but then I didn't hear back from either of you until your email."

 **Harry:**  "I know enough."

"I'm still getting replies asking how I'm handling everything on twitter. People are worried."

 **Liam:**  "We're all worried about you too."

 **Harry:**  "Yes. That was clear the way you three were hugging back there."

Liam had never witnessed Harry's new jaded attitude like Niall had, so he was shocked into silence for a few seconds.

 **Harry:**  "What do you want to talk about Liam?" He asked, as they exited the elevator into the lobby.

They were about to go outside but then saw that a bunch of press was out there. They had found out where the boys were staying finally.

 **Harry:**  "Well isn't this just fucking great?"

 **Liam:**  "Let's go to the back entrance. Maybe there are less of them back there."

 **Harry:**  "No, forget it. Let's just eat at the restaurant here."

They found a table in the back and waited for someone to take their order.

 **Harry:**  "Are you ever going to tell me what you want or are you just going to sit there and stare at me?"

 **Liam:**  "What's going on Harry? Your mum said you're getting over Louis but you're clearly still angry at me."

 **Harry:**  "I'm not angry about that. I'm angry because the band may break up. Because you two couldn't wait to get back to the hotel before kissing each other. I mean who snogs in an alley way by a dumpster anyway? That's just gross."

"Before you ask, no I'm not jealous. I'm over Louis."

 **Liam:**  "Are you over Niall?"

 **Harry:**  "I don't see how that's any of your business. Just because Niall likes to go blurting out his feelings doesn't mean I'm going to."

 **Liam:**  "Where's the old Harry that everyone loves so much? Please don't let what's happening change you Harry. All three of us love you. Let me explain what you saw okay?"

 **Harry:**  "It doesn't matter really. You three are best buds again and I'm the odd man out."

 **Liam:**  "No you're not, Haz. Please you've got to work things out with Niall."

"He's going to kill me for telling you this, but you need to see what's going on. He misses you so much Harry. He's in love with you."

 **Harry:**  "No he's not. He hasn't even called me since I left."

 **Liam:**  "He's scared to. He's scared of how he feels and afraid that you don't still love him. You don't have to tell me whether you still do or not, it's clear by how you're lashing out that you still do."

"I've talked with him. He's over me. You're over Louis. The only thing standing in your way of happiness is his fear and your pigheadedness."

 **Harry:**  "He said he was over you?"

 **Liam:**  "He didn't have to. The fact that he broke down crying after I made him think about how he truly felt about you was proof enough."

"When he, Louis and I were hugging just now it was because Louis had cheered Niall up by being his usual silly self and being an ass. It was us comforting Niall. Not us having a jolly time without you."

 **Harry:**  "What did Louis do to cheer him up?"

 **Liam:**  "Okay let me go back."

"Louis left us so Niall and I could talk. When he came back he saw me hugging Niall because he was crying. Then Louis said, you weren't supposed to make him cry."

"Niall and I both shouted, 'Shut up Louis' at the same time, which Niall must have found funny. Because he started to laugh. Then Louis said, ‘I think you broke him’. Then Niall and I were both laughing."

"So my idiot boyfriend decided to film us. Then went on about how we should make more videos to cheer people up online."

Liam paused and looked up at Harry. He was smiling his mega-watt smile.

 **Liam:**  "That's the old Harry. I'm glad he's not entirely gone."

 **Harry:**  "It's just, that's such a Louis thing to do."

"You know, I miss him too. Not in that way, but us being close friends."

"Is someone going to ever come wait on us?" He asked.

 **Liam:**  "Doesn't look like it. Do you want to just go back upstairs and order room service?"

"We really should start discussing what we're going to do about  _Modest!."_

 **Harry:**  "I don't know about you three, but I don't plan to renew my contract."

 **Liam:**  "Louis and I were thinking the same thing, but we don't know what Niall thinks."

"Are you going to be okay facing him?"

 **Harry:**  "Yeah. I'm still not sure what I want to do about us, I need to think more about it. But you're right. I'm crazy about him."

"And yes, to answer your question, I'm sick of waiting. Hopefully room service will be quicker."

"I've half a mind to complain to the manager. But then they can add  **Harry Styles is a Diva**  to the media circus that's surrounding us."

"We also need to talk about whether we're going to make a public statement to the press."

"All of us have been silent on social media since you tweeted that picture. You need to explain that one, by the way."

 **Liam:**  "It's a long story, another time."

"You're right though. The 25th is next week we're going to want to address that. Maybe put out a public statement on Facebook that day?"

 **Harry:**  "We'll ask the others."

"Oh yeah, did you see the press asked Zayn what he thinks of you and Louis?"

 **Liam:**  "What? No I haven't. When did that happen?"

 **Harry:**  "Earlier this morning."

He pulled out his phone. "It was part of MTV's Snapchat. They were actually pretty nice to you two. Unlike TMZ. Talked about how our fans rallied behind you."

"Hold on here's the part on Zayn."

He took a screenshot then showed it to Liam.

**MTV reached out to former One Direction member Zayn Malik, or Zayn as he's now called, about his thoughts on the new couple.**

**M: Did you know that your former band mates were in a relationship?**

**Z: No I didn't. I think it's new to be honest. I spoke to Liam last month and it never came up.**

**M: What do you think of them dating?**

**Z: I say, good for them. If they're happy, that's all that matters, innit? Love is love you know?**

**When we asked if Zayn was in contact with Louis or any of the other band members, he replied with a sad no.**

**Liam:**  "We need to change that. I know some of you are still mad at him for some of the things he has said."

 **Harry:**  "And for the fact that his new album is going to be released on March 25th."

 **Liam:**  "I know that, but what he said isn't all that bad. We knew for a long time he was unhappy."

"He could have bad mouthed Louis and me to MTV but he didn't. He supported us."

"We all use to be brothers. I don't know if we will ever be that close again, but we need to forgive him. Reach out to him. I shouldn't be the only one."

They had reached Liam's door, and went inside.

Niall and Louis were no longer there.

 **Harry:**  "Wonder where they've gone?"

 **Liam:**  "Probably with Louis' mum."

 **Harry:**  "Right. And you're right about Zayn. We do need to fix things."

 **Liam:**  "I'm going to call room service. What do you want?"

 **Harry:**  "An egg white omelet with spinach and tomatoes and a whole wheat bagel with fat free cream cheese."

 **Liam:**  "Anything to drink, princess?"

 **Harry:**  "Hey! What's with this princess crap?"

 **Liam:**  "What you ordered. So specific."

 **Harry:**  "Got to keep my womanly figure," he joked.

 **Liam:**  "Yes! That's the Harry Styles lame humor. He's back ladies and gentleman."

 **Harry:**  "Your humor is just as lame Liam. I'll have a mineral water."

 **Liam:**  (on the phone) "Can you add a mineral water to that? OK, yes. That's all, thank you."

"Your food should be here soon princess," he told Harry.

 **Harry:**  "Stop calling me that Payno. Don't make me pull a Niall."

 **Liam:**  "Mercy. My jaw has just recovered."

 **Harry:**  "Why did he punch you anyway? He told me that he had but never really said why."

 **Liam:**  "After you ran out, he said, 'Now look what you've done.' Then he punched me. I think he was defending your honor."

 **Harry:**  "But it was him that made me upset. Him telling you he wished we'd never been together. That he wished it was you instead."

"That hurt more than when I walked in on you and Louis kissing."

"That's why I'm not sure what I want to do regarding him. What if he still feels the same way? What if I'm just a consolation prize because he can't have you? I guess I don't want to compete with you. Both Louis and Niall prefer you."

Liam walked over to where Harry was sitting and grabbed both hands. "Come here," he said pulling him over to the mirror. "Look in there. Tell me what you see."

 **Harry:**  "I see us in a mirror. Help me out here Liam. What is it I'm supposed to be seeing?"

 **Liam:**  "Let me tell you what I see when I look at you. I see a beautiful man. Not just on the outside but on the inside. Someone who has this big heart and cares about everyone. Someone who enjoys the little things in life, pardon the pun. Someone who sees beauty in the things around him. You, Harold Edward Styles are an amazing, wonderful person."

"There needn't be any competition between us because you're over Louis like you said, so it doesn't matter what he thinks."

"And because you're wrong about Niall. What he felt for me was like a school boy crush. What I'm pretty sure he feels for you is stronger, much deeper."

"I think you two would be perfect for each other, if you could just have a good heart to heart and tell each other how you feel."

He put his arm around Harry. "We all have insecurities about ourselves, I get it. But when it comes to Niall, I'm certainly no competition compared to you."

Harry turned to Liam and hugged him.

 **Harry:**  “Thank you for that Liam. I can see why Niall liked you. And why Louis still does. You're pretty terrific yourself. I'm sorry I called you a little bitch."

Liam pulled away and looked at Harry. "What? I don't recall you ever calling me that."

 **Harry:**  "The other day. In my head when I was sulking over Louis."

Liam started laughing. "You're so cute. Apologizing for things you only said in your head.

I reckon I can forgive you."

"I've missed you too you know. We need to hang out more."

 **Harry:**  "I'd like that Liam. Leave the women at home. Go do manly things," he teased.

 **Liam:**  "Women?"

 **Harry:**  "Louis and Niall."

 **Liam:**  "You're the "man" in the relationship? Huh. I would have thought it was the other way around."

 **Harry:**  "Actually, since we're not in a relationship, neither one of us are. I'm more hopeful about it happening though I guess."

 **Liam:**  "That's great news Haz."

 **Harry:**  "You're probably right though. I'm the "girl". But we'll just overlook that when we hang out."

There was a knock at the door.

 **Harry:**  "Food's here. It's about time."

Liam answered the door and took the tray into the room from the bell hop. He gave him a twenty dollar tip and thanked him.

 **Harry:**  "That was generous. Considering the poor service we received at the restaurant."

 **Liam:**  "But that wasn't his fault why should he suffer?

 **Harry:**  "You're right."

 **Liam:**  "So princess, here's your food."

 **Harry:**  "Okay that's enough of that. The joke's way past old."

 **Liam:**  "Couldn't resist."

He watched as Harry started eating his omelet and tried not to laugh but failed.

 **Harry:**  "What's so funny?"

 **Liam:**  "I'd forgotten that you ate like that, with your tongue hanging out."

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't laugh but it's too cute."

 **Harry:**  "Can you please stop making fun of me and let me eat in peace?"

Liam laughed but then started eating his own breakfast of pancakes with bananas and whole wheat toast with raspberry jam.

Harry looked at what Liam was eating. "You big fat hypocrite! Your order is definitely more specific than mine was."

Liam looked down. Harry was right. "I'm sorry," he told Harry. "You're right. I promise to never call you princess again."

 **Harry:**  "You're forgiven."

Liam's phone went off. It was Baby by Justin Bieber. "Hi Lou."

 **Louis:**  "Are you and Harry almost done? Simon called.  _Modest!_  want us in their office at 11, and we haven't even discussed what we're going to do."

 **Liam:**  "Yeah. We're actually back in my room. There are press outside the hotel and so Harry and I were going to eat at the restaurant but they were taking too long so we came back up here and ordered room service. Why don't you and Niall come back here?"

 **Louis:**  "My mum wants to be part of the conversation as well if that's okay."

 **Liam:**  "Of course it is. She has your best interest at heart. It's probably good that one of our parents is here to help us out."

 **Louis:**  "Okay, see you in a few. Love you."

 **Liam:**  "Love you too," he replied and hung up the phone.

 **Harry:**  "Your ringtone for Louis is Justin Bieber's Baby?"

 **Liam:**  "What's wrong with that? That's my nickname for him. Louis thinks it's cute."

 **Harry:**  "Well I guess if he thinks so that's all that matters."

Louis and Niall walked in. Louis having Liam's other room key. Johannah was right behind them holding Ernest and Doris' hands.

 **Louis:**  "Simon gave us a heads up about what we can expect when we go talk to  _Modest!_. They're not happy about us. But that was expected considering how they reacted when they thought Harry and I were dating."

"Simon said that if we renew our contract with them they're going to add a morality clause which would essentially mean that you and I could no longer date," he said to Liam.

 **Liam:**  "Well that's not acceptable. If they want to continue to do business with us, they're going to do it on our terms from now on. We are grown men. We have the right to live our lives as we see fit. That includes who we decide to date. It's none of their business. It does not affect the way we make music. Our fans accept us for the most part. They need to as well or we should consider not renewing. What does everyone else think?"

 **Harry:**  "I already told you what I think. I don't think we should renew. I'm mad at them anyway for the way they handled Louis and me. I think we need to consider other options."

Niall gave a nervous look at Harry. "I agree. They have no right to tell us who we can or cannot date."

 **Louis:**  "Mum, do you agree with all this?'

 **Johannah:**  "I just want what's best for you boys. Not just Louis. I think Anne, Karen and Maura would agree with me on this, you're all like our sons. We want nothing but happiness for you guys."

"And I think you're right. I don't think  _Modest!_  can give that to you any longer."

"But what are you going to do about management?"

 **Liam:**  "I was actually thinking maybe we could start our own management company. I've always wanted to produce other acts. And you know that I've actually already started. But think of how many people we could help in the future if we had our own management company."

 **Harry:**  "I like that idea."

He too, kept sneaking looks at Niall.

"Then we can decide for ourselves how our brand is put out there."

 **Liam:**  "What about the rest of you, what do you think?"

 **Louis:**  "You already know I agree. Niall?"

 **Niall:**  "The same, great idea Liam. Well that was easier than I expected."

Niall sneaked another look at Harry. Harry met his glance for a couple of seconds then blushed and looked away.

Hopefully the fact that I make him blush is a good sign, Niall thought.

 **Liam:**  "Since we're all in agreement, I don't think we should even go to the meeting. I think we should call Simon back, tell him that we have all decided we're not going to renew our contract. And he can let  _Modest!_  know for us."

 **Harry:**  "That's probably best. Although I kind of wish I could tell them off."

 **Louis:**  "So do I to be honest. But that's probably not very practical since we're going into business for ourselves. Word of that would spread and our management company would be dead before we even got started."

Harry went over to the window and looked out.

 **Liam:**  "Um, Haz, what are you doing?"

 **Harry:**  "Checking for flying pigs. Cause who would have thought Louis would be the one who gave us all such practical advice?"

"I think you're rubbing off on him, Daddy Liam."

 **Louis:**  "No one is allowed to call him that anymore."

Niall burst out laughing.

Liam turned bright red.

 **Harry:**  "Dude. Your mum's in the room!"

 **Johannah:**  "What am I missing?"

 **Harry:**  "Trust me, you don't want to know."

 **Louis:**  "Yeah, Mum. Now is not the time to catch on."

Johannah looked between the boys. Niall was still giggling, Liam wouldn't meet her eyes.

Realization dawned on her. She went over to Louis and slapped him upside his head.

"Louis William Tomlinson! I ought to wash your mouth out with soap. Maybe then you'll learn to bite your tongue and not say inappropriate things."

 **Harry:**  "You tell him Mum."

 **Liam:**  "Can we please change the subject?"

 **Johannah:**  "I'm sorry for my son's behavior. I hope you'll be a positive influence on him more in the future. I'm so happy you've found each other," she told Liam.

"No more awkwardness. Give me a hug."

Liam came over and hugged her.

 **Johannah:**  "All my boys. Come on. Bring it in."

Louis wrapped his arms around his mum and boyfriend. "I'm sorry you two."

 **Johannah:**  "Harry, Niall? What gives? Stop thinking about your awkwardness with each other and get your fannies over here."

Niall came over by Louis and Harry stood next to him and Liam. Harry blushed when Niall put his arm around him, but returned the hug.

 **Johannah:**  "Well this is the most awkward group hug known to man."

"Louis, will you go take Ernest and Doris back to my room for a nap? Liam can you handle Simon? But somewhere else. I want to have a little chat with my other two sons here."

Liam grabbed his phone and left the room.

Louis picked up Ernest and Doris and was about to leave. "Just to warn you two, I get my sarcastic and sometimes inappropriate mouth from her."

 **Johannah:**  "That's enough out of you young man. Get going."

 **Louis:**  "Yes, Mum."

 **Johannah:**  "Okay you two can sit down. We all couldn't help but notice the way you to have been acting. I hope you don't mind but Louis kind of told me that you two hooked up."

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm not going to go into any detail other than that."

"I also can't help but notice that you two have something to workout. It's clear you're crazy about each other. You just need to admit it to yourselves. And then each other."

"That's all I'm going to say. I really hope it works out for you two."

"Harry are you staying at the hotel?"

 **Harry:**  "No I think I'm just going to go to my apartment. It's not far from here."

 **Johannah:**  "Well I'm going to go rescue Louis. You two should talk before you head home Harry."

"We should all get together at your place before I go home. I'll cook for you."

 **Harry:**  "That sounds lovely, Mum. See you."

 **Niall:**  "Bye, Mum," he added.

Harry turned to Niall. "Look Ni, I'm sorry but I'm not ready to talk just yet. There are still some things I need to work out."

"The other day you told me you needed some time. Well now I do. I hope you can understand."

 **Niall:**  "I do. I can wait. I'm staying here for a bit longer. You can call me or come over when you're ready."

 **Harry:**  "Bye Niall," he said and walked out the door.

 **Niall:**  "Bye Harry," he said to the empty room, tears starting to fall.

 

**Author's Note: One more chapter y'all. I'm so mean always ending with a cliff hanger I know.**

**So what do you think about the boys leaving _Modest!_  ? IRL, Harry already has and it's rumored but I don't think confirmed (as of me writing this) that the others have as well.**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading my crazy story so far and will be satisfied with the ending.**


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

 

**Author's Note: I can't believe we're at the end of the story. Just an epilogue after this.**

**Like I mentioned the last chapter, I'll really be pushing the R rating, but nothing super graphic and hopefully still relatively tasteful.**

**02/26/16 The errors were really bothering me so I'm republishing. I know I probably won't catch them all, but hopefully most of them.**

 

Niall thought it wasn't a good idea to hang out in Liam's room by himself so he went to his own.

When he had checked in, he had only put his things inside before going to Liam's room.

He wasn't in the same room as he had been previously which was a good thing. Too many reminders of his time with Harry.

He walked into his new room. The layout was just like his old one.

Liam's was a bit different. So he hadn't been flooded by memories when he was in Liam's room.

He was now though. He felt so lost. His chest physically hurt. Damn Liam for making him realize how he felt for Harry.

He definitely didn't wanna be here right now. He dried his wet eyes. He put on a hoodie and sunglasses that would hopefully serve as a disguise so he wouldn't immediately be recognized.

Liam had said there were press outside the hotel. Hopefully he could slip past them.

He saw a bellhop in the hallway and had an idea.

 **Niall:**  "Excuse me sir?" He called out to him.

 **Bellhop:**  "Yes, sir. How may I help you?"

 **Niall:**  "What's your name?"

 **Bellhop:**  "Luke. Why?"

 **Niall:**  "Luke. Oh duh. You have a name tag."

"Anyway, Luke, how would you like to make $100?"

Luke looked at him warily. "Depends."

 **Niall:**  "There are press outside and I'd like to slip outside without them noticing me."

 **Luke:**  "Oh, you're one of those Backstreet Boys right? Or is it N'Sync?"

 **Niall:**  "98°," he replied, trying not to laugh.

 **Luke:**  "I don't think it's that hot sir."

 **Niall:**  "No, 98° is the name of... You know what never mind. Can you help me?"

 **Luke:**  “Oh! Your band's name is 98°. I've never heard of you, sorry."

 **Niall:**  "It's fine."

 **Luke:**  "What do you want me to do?"

 **Niall:**  "Go out and tell them that you could lose your job for this, but you overhead that Robert Pattinson is on his way here to check in. Hopefully that will distract them."

 **Luke:**  "OK, sure."

 **Niall:**  "Alright, thanks."

They rode the elevator down to the lobby.

Luke went outside and spoke with the nearest paparazzi.

It appeared to be working. The pap started spreading the news about R- Patz to the other paps.

Luke came back inside. I think it worked.

 **Niall:**  "Cheers, mate," he said, handing Luke a $100 bill.

 **Luke:**  "Thanks sir. Definitely let me know if you need any more help."

 **Niall:**  "Will do, Luke."

Niall slipped right by the paparazzi. They didn't even give him a second glance.

Niall smiled at his brilliance for getting out.

Now coming back was going to be another problem. He'd deal with that later he guessed.

After Liam got off the phone with Simon, he went back to his room to find it empty.

Louis was probably with his family.

He wondered what had happened with Niall and Harry.

He hoped Johannah had gotten through to them and they had talked.

He decided to text Harry.

_Hey Harry. Are you staying at the hotel again? ~Payno_

_No. I'm at my apartment. -H_

_How did you get past the press? ~Payno_

_I didn't. I just kept my head down, put on my sunnies and hopped into a cab. -H_

_Did you and Niall talk? ~Payno_

_Not really. I told him I wasn't ready yet. -H_

_I really hope you talk to him soon. You're both miserable without each other. ~Payno_

_Don't rush me Liam. And quit meddling. -H_

_You know I only care what's best for you Haz. ~Payno_

_I know that. I just need time. I'll talk to you later OK? -H_

  1. _~Payno_



Well that went well. He thought.

He called Louis. Harry had told him to stop meddling but he might have a plan to get him together with Niall. He just needed some details about how Niall and Harry had spent the last few days after they had found out about Louis and him.

 **Louis:**  "How'd it go luv? Simon going to get everything squared away?"

 **Liam:**  "He said he would yes. He told me he'd let us know what they say. I told him about us starting our own management company. But not to tell  _Modest!_  . They can find out when the rest of the world does."

"We need to decide if we're going to remain with  _SYCO_  as well or just do our own recording along with the management company."

"Simon said he would love to continue working with us but would understand if we didn't want to."

 **Louis:**  "We still have time to think about that."

"So I asked Mum what she said to Niall and Harry but she said that was between those three. But she hoped she got through to them."

 **Liam:**  "I'm not so sure that she did. I texted Harry. He said he told Niall he wasn't ready to talk yet."

"But I have an idea, can you come back here?"

 **Louis:**  "Yeah, just let me tell Mum and I'll be right there."

Louis walked in a couple of minutes later.

"So what's the plan, luv?"

 **Liam:**  "I was thinking that Harry and Niall probably didn't spend all of the last few days just in the hotel, right?"

 **Louis:**  "I suppose not. Where are you heading with this?"

 **Liam:**  "We find out what it is they did and try to recreate it for them. Remind them of the times they spent together."

"Once we have everything set up, I'll see if Harry wants to hang out with me and then go over to his place to plant some necessary supplies they'll need if it all goes well."

 **Louis:**  "Supplies?"

 **Liam:**  "The same ones we use in the bedroom."

 **Louis:**  "Oh. Let's not discuss  _tha_ t any further or we'll be needing to put ours to good use."

 **Liam:**  "Later baby."

 **Louis:**  "Usually I'm the one who says that. Is my sex appeal wearing off or something?"

Liam wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed him grabbing his butt and pulling him closer.

"Does it feel like you're losing your sex appeal?" He asked, moving his hips tauntingly against Louis'.

Louis moaned at the sensation.

"Fuck later. We have at least a half an hour," he said, repeating Liam's motions with his own hips.

 **Liam:**  "Make it an hour," he replied, biting Louis' sweet spot.

 **Louis:**  "Daddy," he whimpered.

He had a feeling Liam could get him off just by kissing and biting him up and down his neck. They'd have to test that theory out some time.

 **Liam:**  "I get to be Daddy this time?" He asked, slipping his hands inside Louis' pants, causing Louis to moan louder.

 **Louis:**  "Yes Daddy. Feels so good."

Liam stopped what he was doing and Louis whined.

 **Liam:**  "Patience baby. I have other plans anyway," he said removing his clothes.

Louis followed suit.

Liam guided Louis onto the bed and told him to lie on his back.

Liam climbed on top of him and started kissing him and moving his hips against Louis' at the same time.

This caused them both to moan this time.

Liam started kissing his way down Louis' body.

Louis was writhing in anticipation, aching for Liam to go lower with his mouth.

 **Liam:**  "Now who's needy?" He teased.

"You want me to please you with my mouth baby?"

 **Louis:**  "Yes. Please Daddy."

Liam was happy to give him what he wanted.

Soon, Louis' moans became louder and he was whimpering Liam's name.

 **Louis:**  "Fuck Li. You're way too good at that."

 **Liam:**  "Your mouth is pretty skillful in that area too, baby. Do you need a minute or would you like to demonstrate those skills for me?"

 **Louis:**  "I'm ready. I can't wait to make you moan my name."

They switched positions so Louis could get his wish.

 **Louis:**  "While I would love to spend the rest of the day in bed with you, isn't there something we should be getting to?"

 **Liam:**  "You're right. But one day we should do that. Spend the day in bed. And not just doing that. Although it is beyond amazing."

 **Louis:**  "That sounds lovely. Maybe not entirely practical though. We'd have to leave the bed for some things."

Liam laughed, "Don't be so literal babe. Of course we would. I just meant not go out. Just spend the entire day together."

"Anyway, before we talk to Niall, I was thinking about something else Harry said. Are we going to make a public statement to the press? I was thinking they don't deserve it. What if we just made our statement on Twitter? It's only the fans I'm concerned about anyway."

 **Louis:**  "That's a good idea. You're full of good ideas lately. I have such a brilliant boyfriend," he said proudly.

Liam smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"First off, we need to get dressed so we can take a selfie together."

"How do you feel about changing our Twitter icons to a picture of us? It's not really drastic but it sends a statement."

"Then I was thinking of doing a Twitlonger, thanking fans for their support and confirming that we're a couple. How's that?"

 **Louis:**  "I love you Liam. I'm glad I have you and I'm happy we can finally announce it publicly."

"There's one more thing we should do. Follow a few Lilo accounts."

 **Liam:**  "My boyfriend can be pretty brilliant too."

"Come on get dressed. Let's take this picture."

 **Louis:**  "You want to take one of us kissing?"

 **Liam:**  "Not for the icon, but I do want one or two for us. Maybe for the icon just one of us looking at each other and smiling?"

 **Louis:**  "Yeah. That's better. We can keep our kissing pictures private."

"Although we are bound to be photographed again kissing at some point. Cause I don't intend to stifle my affection for you even if it makes others uncomfortable."

 **Liam:**  "As long as we don't go overboard with it. We don't want to be that couple that constantly makes out in public."

 **Louis:**  "Okay. I'll try to reign myself in."

 **Liam:**  "You ready?"

 **Louis:**  "Yes luv."

Liam looked at Louis and smiled.

Louis mirrored him.

Liam showed him the picture.

 **Louis:**  "I love this. Forward it to me so we can change our icons at the same time."

Louis opened his Twitter. He wanted to do one more thing.

He added to his bio: I have such a ridiculously hot and brilliant boyfriend. I'm so lucky.

He then uploaded the picture of him and Liam.

 **Louis:**  "Ready?" He asked Liam.

 **Liam:**  "Ready."

They both hit update profile at the same time.

He went to Louis' page so he could see their matching icons.

He looked at Louis and grinned. "Love your bio babe."

Liam went back to his page and added to his bio: I'm the lucky one baby.

He updated his profile again and then showed his phone to Louis so he could see his new bio.

Louis kissed him. "We're both lucky."

 **Liam:**  "I'll agree with that statement."

Now to the Twitlonger...

Liam went to the website and started to write his tweet. He showed it to Louis before he sent it.

_@Real_Liam_Payne: Louis and I want to thank our amazing fans for their support. We're both enjoying our break and we are on holiday together._

_We're sorry for how the news about us being a couple came out. We were careless and were unfortunately caught._

_We want to assure our fans, it wasn't for publicity. We're on hiatus. We're done with promo. There really isn't a need._

_We continue to respect our fans' opinions and your right to "ship" various couples. But we would ask that you please show us an equal amount of respect. The majority of you already do and we're so grateful for that._

_We don't ever want to block any fans, but we will if we see any homophobic replies. You don't have to accept us. But again, please be respectful._

_We love you all so much. Thank you for being so good to us._

**Liam:**  "Do you think it's too much? The part about blocking people I mean?"

 **Louis:**  "No. It needed to be said. Go ahead and send it luv."

Liam tweeted the Twitlonger.

When Louis got the notification of Liam's tweet, he quoted it and added:  _Couldn't have said it better myself luv._

He then looked at the trending topics.

#LiloISSoCute was already trending at number seven. He had a feeling it would continue to rise.

 **Louis:**  "I'm going to call Niall."

Niall answered, "Yes Lou?"

 **Louis:**  "How did you know it was me?"

Liam slapped his forehead.

 **Niall:**  "Oh I don't know. A little invention called Caller ID? Been around for ages?"

Louis smacked Liam's arm for laughing at him.

 **Louis:**  "Oh yeah. Where are you?"

 **Niall:**  "At the park around the corner."

 **Louis:**  "I'll come join you."

 **Niall:**  "Why?"

 **Louis:**  "Because you and I rarely hang out just the two of us. And I want to talk."

 **Niall:**  "Don't forget there are press out front."

 **Louis:**  "How did  _you_  get past them?"

 **Niall:**  "Paid a bellhop to tell them he overhead that R-Patz was on his way to the hotel."

 **Louis:**  "Wish he would really. Then maybe they'd leave us alone."

"Anyway, I'll see you in a few."

When he found Niall, he was sitting under a tree with a notebook and pencil.

 **Louis:**  "Hey Nialler. Writing in your diary?"

 **Niall:**  "No. I'm writing a song."

 **Louis:**  "Ooh, can I see?"

Niall closed the notebook and blushed.

"Um... Naw, it's not finished."

 **Louis:**  "And it's about Harry."

 **Niall:**  "Am I that obvious?"

 **Louis:**  "You've never tried to hide what you're writing from anybody before. So with my awesome powers of deduction I came up with that."

 **Niall:**  "Yeah yeah. You ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?"

 **Louis:**  "No," he said seriously.

“And I've seen fans tweet they love my adorable accent so much they'd listen to me read the dictionary. So there."

 **Niall:**  "Yeah, okay. Nice one Tommo," he said.

 **Louis:**  "Don't believe me eh? Hold that thought."

He opened his Twitter again.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Hope you lovely fans can settle a debate me and Nialler are having by doing a poll._

_@Louis_Tomlinson: I told him you fans think my accent is adorable. He reckons I'm lying. Poll to come in a sec..._

Niall saw what he had tweeted and replied:  _@NiallOfficial: @Louis_Tomlinson I never said you were lying just exaggerating. But go ahead with your poll you big crybaby._

_@Louis_Tomlinson: @NiallOfficial Thanks Ni. I will._

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Do you think my accent is_  
_1\. Adorable_  
_2\. Annoying_

Louis tweeted it. "Now let's see shall we?"

Niall continued to laugh. He took Louis' poll and voted for annoying.  
He showed Louis how he was going to vote before he did.

 **Louis:**  "You prat," he said, giving Niall a little shove on the arm.

"Hey look your vote didn't really amount to much. Look at the results so far: 98 percent adorable."

"Ha! Told you."

_@NiallOfficial: Well played @Louis_Tomlinson. Think I'm going to do a poll of my own if that's alright._

_@NiallOfficial: Whose accent is cuter?_  
_1.Mine_  
_2\. Tommo's_

He showed Louis his tweet before sending it.

Soon they saw a tweet from Liam.

_@Real_Liam_Payne: Babe, Ni, you're both being ridiculous. Sorry, Ni. Your accent is cute but I have to vote for my boyfriend._

_@Real_Liam_Payne: Seeing Niall and Louis tweeting each other reminded me of our early days._

_@Real_Liam_Payne: Do you think we should start tweeting each other more often?_  
_1\. Yes_  
_2\. No_

This was one they could both agree on. Niall and Louis both voted yes.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: @Real_Liam_Payne thanks luv. I voted yes for your poll. So did Niall._

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Where are all my Louis girls and guys? Niall's beating me. He's at 63 percent!_

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Who thinks Harry should take a break from tweeting mysterious song lyrics and join in the fun? No poll this time just like if you agree._

Niall and Liam both liked and Re-tweeted Louis' tweet.

Louis started laughing when he saw Harry's response.

_@Harry_Styles: We're just swimming round in our glasses. And talking out of our ASSES._

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Checkmate to Mr. Styles._

**Louis:**  "Well now that we've been thoroughly side tracked, let's get to that talk shall we?"

 **Niall:**  "I'm okay Louis. I'm giving Harry his space like he asked."

 **Louis:**  "It's still good to talk about. How did you two end up in this place? What did you two get up to these past few days?"

"Once renowned therapist Dr. Tommo is in. Lay it on me."

 **Niall:**  "You're such an idiot Louis," he said laughing.

 **Louis:**  "True. But it's part of my charm."

 **Niall:**  "I guess it might be good to talk about it."

"That first night we were both just devastated so we drank whiskey and I comforted Harry while he cried."

 **Louis:**  "I'm sorry I was the cause of your guys' pain."

 **Niall:**  "It's OK Lou. We're both over you and Liam."

"Are you sure you want to hear this? It might make you uncomfortable."

 **Louis:**  "I'll be fine. Liam's right. We need to start behaving like we did in the early days. Not just tweeting each other but talking to each other as well."

 **Niall:**  "OK. The next day Harry and I went ice skating."

 **Louis:**  "That sounds fun. Where did you go?" He asked, trying to make it sound casual but needing that detail.

 **Niall:**  "The arena on Seventh. It  _was_  fun even though I'm rubbish at skating and Harry kept teasing me."

"I shoved him a bit too hard and he fell down bringing me with him."

Niall smiled at the bittersweet memory.

 **Louis:**  "Then what did you do?"

 **Niall:**  "Went to Nandos."

"Then we went back to the hotel and played FIFA."

"Harry slaughtered me."

He grimaced at the memory.

"We had some awkward moments. Harry was hitting on me. Well sort of. I don't think that's how he intended it. Said he'd 'tap that'. Meaning me."

"Who knew those words would be almost prophetic?" He stopped, sadness washing over him.

 **Louis:**  "You okay Nialler?"

 **Niall:**  "Yeah. I just miss Harry. I love him Lou. I hope we can get past all this. I want to be with him."

And you will be, if Liam and I have our way, Louis thought.

"So that night you and he? How did that happen?"

 **Niall:**  "I had a bad dream. You sure you want to hear this?"

 **Louis:**  "Yeah go ahead."

 **Niall:**  "It wasn't bad at first. Liam and I were making out in the dream."

Louis clenched his fists with irrational jealousy but remained silent.

 **Niall:**  "Then the dream changed. I was witnessing you and Liam make out and declare your love for each other. I woke up crying."

Louis relaxed his fists and put his arm around Niall. Guilt replacing jealousy.

He knew Niall was over Liam but he still felt so bad for being the cause of unhappiness for Niall and Harry.

Niall continued with the story.

"Harry comforted me."

 **Louis:**  "So Harry was already in your room?"

 **Niall:**  "Yeah I guess I forgot to mention that. We both stayed in my room since that first night. We had sleepovers I guess you could call them."

"Anyway, Harry gave me a peck on the lips when he was comforting me. I'm not sure what came over me, loneliness I guess. But I turned his platonic kiss into a heated one."

"He was hesitant at first but then started kissing me back. Then we were heavy making out. Harry stopped me but I begged him to make me forget. So we continued and well you know..."

 **Louis:**  "Your sleepover turned into a naughty sleepover."

"So you two only did it that one time?"

He looked at Niall who had turned away turning almost purple with embarrassment.

 **Louis:**  "So not just once. How many times?"

 **Niall:**  "Four."

 **Louis:**  "Four? Holy shit Ni."

 **Niall:**  "And twice the next morning," he mumbled.

 **Louis:**  "Six times?! You and Harry shagged six times in less than 24 hours?"

"Jesus. Liam and I haven't even done it that many times."

"How were either of you in a state to walk afterwards? You'll have to share your secret."

 **Niall:**  "Louis! Don't be gross."

"But if you must know, neither Harry nor I were virgins like I'm assuming you were."

 **Louis:**  "What? I wasn't a virgin."

 **Niall:**  "Really? You've had sex with other guys before Liam?"

 **Louis:**  "No. Oh."

He got what Niall meant by virgin now.

"I guess I was then."

"I'm confused though. You told Liam and me you regretted taking advantage of Harry. So how'd you end up doing it twice the next day?"

 **Niall:**  "We argued over me taking advantage of him. Harry said that I hadn't, that he was a willing participant."

"He got upset so I ran him a bath to try to comfort him."

"He made a Christian Grey reference to me bathing him."

"He kept flirting. You know how he can be."

"After our bath I ordered him to put on some clothes. That we were not going to have sex again."

"He came back with, 'Yes, Christian'. And my resolved weakened."

"Afterwards, we came to confront you and Liam. You know the rest."

 **Louis:**  "So you're the dominant one?"

 **Niall:**  "Louis! We've already crossed into TMI territory, let's not push it okay?"

 **Louis:**  "You're no fun."

 **Niall:**  "Harry used to have a thing for you. I had a thing for Liam.  
Would you feel comfortable if I asked you for personal details about your sex life?"

 **Louis:**  "Touché."

He got out his phone and texted Liam.

_Google an ice arena on Seventh. They went there. Get Nandos and a bottle of wine for their dinner. Also, they have an affinity for 50 Shades of Grey. So go to a sex toys outfit and get them some handcuffs, a blindfold and a riding crop. Pick up something for us too. I wouldn't mind a little kinkiness myself. -Liam's baby_

Liam responded.

_Thanks for making me all hot and bothered again. You better be prepared to put any toys I get to use tonight baby. I'll put the plan in motion. ~Payno_

_Don't worry luv, we'll get plenty of use out of any toys you get._

_Change of plans though. I'm going to go get Harry and you take Niall. I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet. -Liam's baby_

_You changed your signature. Let me change mine. ~Louis' luv_

_I love it. I'll get Niall back there soon. -Liam's baby_

**Niall:**  "Who were you texting?"

 **Louis:**  "Liam. Let's head back to the hotel."

The press were still there.

Louis had ignored them when he left the hotel.

But then one of them asked, "Romance gone stale already Louis? One band mate not enough for you? You've already had one band mate probably two. Thought you'd make it official? Screw them all?"

 **Louis:**  "You know what? Fuck off you lecherous vultures.  
You're all so bloody pathetic. Have nothing better to do then smear someone's name for a few articles. Why don't you go report some real news for once?"

Niall pulled Louis' arm and got him into the hotel.

 **Louis:**  "I know I know. I need to learn to bite my tongue."

 **Niall:**  "No. You were right for saying that. They had no right saying that nasty bullshit to you."

 **Louis:**  "Thanks Ni."

He put his arm around him as they walked to the elevator.

"Why don't you come visit for a bit?" He asked Niall as they reached Liam's room.

He decided to knock this time in case Liam was indisposed.

 **Niall:**  "I think I'll only stay for a few minutes. I want to finish my song."

Liam answered the door.

Johannah, Ernest and Doris were also inside.

Johannah came and grabbed Louis giving him a hug. "I'm proud of you Lou. Which one of those asses said that to you? I think I'll go give him a piece of mind myself."

 **Louis:**  "Good news travels fast I see. Don't do that Mum. Don't give them the satisfaction. They wanted a juicy story to tell and I let them get the better of me and now they have one."

 **Liam:**  "Our fans disagree. Look at Twitter."

Louis opened his app.

#LOUISSLAYS and #KINGLOUIS were already the top trends.

Dang their fans were fast.

Then he noticed his notifications. Liam, his mum, Fizzy, Lottie and even Liam's sisters had tweeted the hash tags.

And Harry with his usual mysteriousness:  _@Harry_Styles: The vultures sweep low eyeing their prey. A dragon triumphs stealing their prize._

Louis tweeted his gratitude.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: Thanks for the trends. You all are amazing! Love you._

Then he responded to Harry.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles I don't recognize that one. What song is it from?_

_@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson it's a Styles original._

_@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles That was some original. Maybe turn it into a hit single some time? Thanks for the support mate. Drinks later?_

@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson sounds good.

 **Niall:**  "You and Harry are going out tonight?"

 **Louis:**  "Yes. But only cause I haven't had a chance to talk to him. Plus I can talk you up to him."

 **Liam:**  "We can hang out together Niall."

 **Niall:**  "I guess. If you're not jealous letting Harry and Louis hang out I suppose I shouldn't be either."

"I'm going to go back to my room. I have a song I want to finish. Call me when you want to go out."

 **Liam:**  "Be ready by eight okay?"

 **Niall:**  "Sure," he said then left.

 **Johannah:**  "So is that really what you're doing tonight or do you have something cooked up to get those two stubborn fools together?"

 **Liam:**  "We have a plan."

He told her the first part. No way was he going to tell her about the toys he had bought them.

 **Johannah:**  "That sounds quite romantic. It just might work. I'm going to go take these two for some lunch."

"Say goodbye to your brother and Uncle Liam," she told the babies.

Ernest and Doris went over to give their big brother hugs.

He hugged them back.

 **Louis:**  "Can you give Uncle Liam a hug too?"

They both shook their heads. They were too shy and didn't know Liam enough yet.

Louis wondered if that would change as they got older. He and the rest of his siblings were pretty loud.

After they had left Liam grabbed Louis and hugged him. "I'm really proud of you too baby. I'm so sorry for what the idiot press said to you."

Louis kissed him. "It's okay. As long as I have you, the lads, our family and our fans behind me I can deal with it."

[Later on that Evening]

Louis took a cab to Harry's and Liam went to Nandos and to a wine shop to get wine and ice for Niall and Harry's date. He already had everything else set up at the ice arena.

He hadn't told Louis yet how much he had to pay the owner to rent out the place for the evening and to close early so he had time to set up.

He figured his friends' happiness was worth Fifteen grand. He wasn't sure Louis would agree.

After he had placed the food in the warmer and put the ice and wine in the ice bucket he called Niall.

 **Liam:**  "I'll be there to pick you up in ten minutes. You ready?"

 **Niall:**  "Yeah."

 **Liam:**  "OK. See you soon."

Louis knocked on Harry's door.

Harry answered.

 **Louis:**  "Can we go inside for a bit? I want to have a chat first. Do you mind if I use your restroom?" He asked.

Louis headed down the hallway but instead of the restroom he went to Harry's bedroom. He put the bottle of lubrication and condoms on the night stand. He placed the handcuffs, the blindfold and riding crop on the bed spread.

Good thing his jacket had deep inner pockets or he didn't know how he would have smuggled all of that in here.

The things you do for your mates, he thought, walking back out to the living room.

 **Harry:**  "We don't really need to talk Louis. I'm over you. No need to worry."

 **Louis:**  "I know you are. But I never got the chance to tell you I was sorry for any hurt I've caused you. I'm sorry Haz. I didn't know you felt that way."

 **Harry:**  "No longer important. But now that we're no longer under  _Modest!_ ' thumb, I'd like to hang out with you more often."

 **Louis:**  "I'd like that. So Harry, what's going on with you and Niall? Why aren't you together? You both obviously want to be.”

 **Harry:**  "I guess I'm all in my head. I'm worried he still has feelings for Liam."

 **Louis:**  "I know that he doesn't. I talked to him."

 **Harry:**  "So you weren't  _only_  arguing over whose accent is cuter?" He teased.

 **Louis:**  "I still can't believe he beat me."

They were already in the cab then, and it pulled up in front of the ice arena.

 **Harry:**  "What are we doing here?" He asked suspiciously.

 **Louis:**  "Just get out and come see," he told him.

Harry sighed but obeyed. Damn his nosy, meddling friends anyway.

He thought he had an inkling where all this was headed.

He was right. Liam and Niall were already inside.

Niall was shuffling his feet nervously and looking down.

 **Liam:**  "I know you told me not to meddle Harry, but at the rate you two were going we'd all be old and gray before you got together."

"Niall, Harry, come take a seat."

Niall sat down on one side of the table. Harry reluctantly sat at the other.

 **Harry:**  "This is very sweet of you," he admitted. "But not exactly original."

 **Liam:**  "Why not?" He frowned.

 **Harry:**  "Have you not seen The Parent Trap?"

Liam smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah. This is like that huh?"

"Well I can honestly say I didn't think of that when I thought of this plan so it shouldn't count against me."

 **Niall:**  "It doesn't. Thank you Liam. Thank you Louis."

 **Louis:**  “Niall told me how you two have spent your last few days," he told Harry.

"Now back at Harry's place, you two can play FIFA after your fun here. Or if it goes as well as we hope, you can skip the FIFA and get to the real fun if you catch my drift."

 **Liam:**  "Now if you two will excuse us, we have our own date to get to."

 **Louis:**  "Have fun..." He said, then left with Liam arm in arm.

 **Niall:**  "I'm sorry. I had no idea that they were going to do this."

 **Harry:**  "It's okay. It's really quite romantic and sweet. I was going to call you later anyway. Let's eat and skate. Then we have time to talk."

 **Niall:**  "I've really missed you Harry."

Harry grabbed his hand like he had at Nandos. This time though he rubbed his thumb across Niall's knuckles.

A shiver ran down Niall's back at Harry's touch.

Harry noticed and smiled. "Cold Ni?"

Niall blushed but answered. "No that's all you."

They ate and drank their wine in silence but kept sneaking glances at each other and smiling.

When they were done Harry reached for Niall's hand. "Let's skate."

 **Niall:**  "But I'm still rubbish."

 **Harry:**  "That's what I'm here for."

He laced Niall's skates for him then gently pulled him up. He didn't want them to fall.

Harry brushed his hand against Niall's cheek.

Niall blushed again but closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

 **Harry:**  "I've really missed you too Ni," he said.

Niall opened his eyes and smiled at him.

Harry grabbed Niall's hand and pulled him onto the ice.

He threaded their fingers together and slowly started to skate.

Niall got used to it quicker this time. So Harry let go of his hand.

 **Harry:**  "You got this Ni."

He stayed within arm's reach though, skating backwards.

 **Niall:**  "Showoff," he teased.

 **Harry:**  "Oh yeah? Watch this," he said, skating away from Niall and doing a double-axle.

Niall applauded.

Harry skated back over to Niall. "You liked that?"

 **Niall:**  "Yeah. I didn't know you could do that."

 **Harry:**  "Honestly the last time I tried it I fell on my butt. I'm glad it worked out this time."

 **Niall:**  "Me too. Although it would have been funny to see you fall on your butt."

 **Harry:**  "I want to try something. Slow down."

Niall hadn't quite got the hang of stopping yet so he almost fell when he tried.

Harry grabbed Niall's hands and put them around his own neck. Then he put his arms around Niall's waist.

Niall blushed at their closeness.

 **Harry:**  "I still love how I make you blush."

 **Niall:**  "Shush."

 **Harry:**  "Let's try skating like this."

 **Niall:**  "We're going to fall."

 **Harry:**  "Just follow my lead. I'll go slow."

They skated like that for a couple minutes.

 **Niall:**  "We really do need to thank the lads. This has been so wonderful."

 **Harry:**  "Are you saying you want it to end?"

 **Niall:**  "Not at all."

More confident now, Niall dropped his arms from Harry's neck and grabbed his hand leading them off the rink.

 **Harry:**  "I thought you said you didn't want this night to end."

 **Niall:**  “I don't. But I want to say something and if I try to talk too much and skate at the same time, _I'll_ fall on my butt."

They took off their skates and sat down next week other on the bench.

Niall turned to Harry. “I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for how I reacted when you told me how you felt about me. I'm sorry I haven't called you. I am so incredibly sorry for what I said to Liam. I swear to you Harry, I really didn't mean it like that. The night we spent together was magical. I was such an idiot not to see it at the time. It awakened feelings in me I didn't know I had. Feelings I have never felt for anyone else. Not Liam, not anyone. I'm also sorry I haven't told you just how much I love you before now. I do Harry. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. If you can't forgive me, I'll try to understand but I couldn't not tell you this. I love you Harry."

There were tears in Harry's eyes.

 **Niall:**  "Crap I've made you cry again. I'm sorry."

 **Harry:**  "I'm only crying because what you said was so beautiful and came from your amazing, big heart. I love you so much Niall. I've been so miserable without you. I understand why things happened the way they did. And I had already forgiven you. That's not why I pushed you away earlier today. It's because I was scared. Scared you didn't really love me."

 **Niall:**  "I was scared you didn't love me either."

Niall brushed back Harry's hair and stroked his cheek. "You're so beautiful Harry. Do you know that?"

 **Harry:**  "Niall?"

 **Niall:**  "Yes?"

 **Harry:**  "Please kiss me."

Niall leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against Harry's.

But Harry wasn't having that. He pulled Niall closer and really kissed him, moaning when Niall licked and sucked on his lower lip.

 **Niall:**  "I really missed that."

 **Harry:**  "Kissing me?"

 **Niall:**  "That too. But I meant the way you moan when I kiss you."

Harry whispered in his ear. "Do you miss the way I moan when you do other things?"

Niall bit his lip and nodded. "Take me home Harry?"

 **Harry:**  "To play FIFA?" He joked.

 **Niall:**  "Maybe tomorrow," he said, kissing Harry again.

 **Harry:**  "Shouldn't we clean all this up first?"

 **Niall:**  "No need. Liam said that a cleaning crew would be by around midnight to take care of things."

Harry looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's only 10:30. Should probably skate some more don't you think?" He asked, with a smirk.

 **Niall:**  "You think you're funny Styles don't you?"

 **Harry:**  "Very," he replied, calling them a cab.

When they got to Harry's place, Harry led Niall by the hand to his bedroom.

He turned on the light and gasped when he saw what was on his bed.

 **Niall:**  "What is it?"

 **Harry:**  "Look at the bed."

He looked at Niall who was crimson and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You told them about our Christian Grey conversation?"

 **Niall:**  “Yes. I'm sorry. I never expected they'd take things this far.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Niall.

"I'm not mad Ni. I don't think I would have had the guts to buy those things myself."

 **Niall:**  "So you want to use these things?"

 **Harry:**  "Maybe not the riding crop. But would it be weird if I said I wouldn't mind being handcuffed and blindfolded?"

 **Niall:**  "Definitely not weird. Just hot. Very hot," he replied.

He attached his lips to Harry's neck and sucked on it.

Harry whimpered.

Niall loved his reaction to him. He moved is way up to his mouth, tangling his hands in Harry's hair pulling him closer.

Harry broke the kiss so he could remove his shirt.

Niall just stared at him for a moment. Admiring Harry's beautiful body.

 **Harry:**  "I love the way you look at me. Like I'm a fine piece of chocolate."

 **Niall:**  "I can't help myself. You're stunning Harry."

 **Harry:**  "Take off your shirt Ni."

He ran his hands across Niall's broad shoulders and down his muscular back. Harry kissed Niall's neck and collarbone making him moan.

"Your moans are pretty hot too, Ni. You're wearing too many clothes. It's my turn to admire your body."

Niall removed the rest of his clothing.

 **Harry:**  "Why are you blushing so much Ni? Is it because I'm staring or is it because you don't realize how fit you are? You are so sexy Niall."

He ran his hands up and down Niall's chest and abs.

Niall's breathing was erratic, his skin like fire at Harry's touch. His desire was overwhelming.

"Please Harry?" He begged.

 **Harry:** "This what you want?" He asked, his hand dipping lower.

Niall moaned loudly. His hips jerking involuntarily.

"Bed," he commanded.

Harry removed the rest of his clothes and lie on the bed on his back.

Niall put the blindfold on Harry and took Harry's hands and bound them to the headboard with the handcuffs. He took a moment to admire how incredibly hot Harry looked like that.

Then he lay beside him and started trailing his fingers up Harry's arms and neck. He leaned down and sucked one of Harry's nipples and bit it lightly, smiling at Harry's high pitched whine. He kissed and licked lower but avoided where Harry wanted him most to go.

Harry's mind was reeling with the heightened sensation of Niall's touch and kisses. Not being able to see made it feel so much better.

Niall was trying to torture him. He wanted to grab his head and guide his mouth downward but his hands were bound so he couldn't.

Niall bit Harry's inner thigh then licked his way upwards giving Harry what he wanted.

Harry moaned incoherently as Niall brought him his high within mere minutes.

Harry was panting trying to recover.

Niall removed the blindfold.

 **Harry:**  "Why did you do that?"

 **Niall:**  "Because I want to see you next time. See your eyes dilate as I push you closer and closer then over the edge."

Desire overtook Harry again already at Niall's words.

They spent the rest of the evening making good use of the toys.

Niall found he liked being handcuffed and blindfolded as much as Harry.

[The next evening]

Liam, Louis, Johannah and the babies joined them for dinner.

Johannah cooking for them as she had promised.

Louis pulled Niall aside. "So did you get good use of the toys we got you? Which one of you got to be Christian?"

 **Niall:**  "None of your business, Tommo," he said, and walked away smiling.

Louis really was too much sometimes.

Louis went and pouted about what Niall hadn't revealed to Liam. "I mean, it's so unfair. We helped them get together. The least he could do was dish a little bit. Isn't that what gay best friends do?"

 **Liam:**  "You're forgetting that you're the "girl" in our relationship and Niall is the "guy" in his. Maybe you'll have better luck with Harry," he said, laughing at his nosy boyfriend.

Louis tried to get Harry to tell him but struck out too.

 **Harry:**  "You're so strange Tommo. Why would you even want to know? You don't hear me asking about your sex life. And I already know that Niall refused to tell you so I'm not going to either."

Louis went back to Liam and pouted some more.

 **Liam:**  "Harry's right. Why do you want to know?"

 **Louis:**  "I don't know. I don't want to know specific details just if they used the toys. We bought them after all."

 **Liam:**  "Actually I did."

 **Louis:**  "Semantics, luv."

 **Liam:**  "I hope you're not curious because our sex life is getting boring already."

 **Louis:**  "Let's slip out of here. I'll show you just how not boring I think our sex life is."

Over the next few days Niall and Harry were seen out several times together. They hadn't confirmed they were dating but fans seemed to think they were. Or at least should. Hash tags like #NarryShouldDate and #NarryIsLove cropped up.

They'd find out soon they were right.

**March 25, 2016**

_From One Direction's Facebook:_

_We are enjoying our break but have a message for our fans._

_We know today is a difficult day as a year ago we lost one of our brothers. We miss him but want to share in his triumph over the release of his new CD Mind of Mine. We've all heard it and are so proud of him. Although it is true our relationship with him was strained after he left we can happily say that's no longer the case. We've all reached out personally to congratulate him. We wish him all the success and happiness in the world._

_As you have already probably heard, One Direction's no longer with Modest! Management and is in the process of starting our own Management company, Direction MG. We look forward to one day helping other artists._

_We would also like to thank you for your continued love and support regarding Liam and Louis' relationship._

_We're happy to announce that what you fans have suspected is true: Niall and Harry are also dating. We hope you'll show them an equal amount of love and support._

_We look forward to after our break to making more music for you and going back on tour._

_We hope Harry doesn't mind us using his signature parting words but they're so fitting._

_All the love,_  
_Harry, Niall, Liam and Louis_

All four boys also tweeted the same message on Twitter:

_Congratulations @ZaynMalik We're so proud of you. Your new CD is sick! #WeMissYouZayn_

He responded with:  _@ZaynMalik: Thanks so much boys I miss you too. #StillBrothers_

 

 

**THE END**

 

 

**Author's Note: Holy Crow I cried writing that last part. I really wish all the boys would reconcile with Zayn.**

**Well that's it except for the Epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed it.**

**02/26/16**  
**Check out my Final Author's note as well. It's after the Epilogue**.

**Thanks again for everyone who's read this so far.**

**Hopefully many more will enjoy it in the future.**

**BTW, you can find me on Twitter. 1DSBFF18. I also co-own _UpdateDaily1D. Come follow me and chat sometime.**

**I published this chapter about a week before Liam confirmed his relationship with Cheryl by changing his Instagram icon. Kinda creepy the similarities to this story. I think I'd die if I thought he got the idea because he had read this.**


	23. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 

**Author's Note: Republishing due to an error I didn't catch regarding Harry. 02/13/16**

 

**Five Years Later:**

The whole motley crew were gathered together to celebrate Niall & Harry's and Liam & Louis' second wedding anniversary.

All of the boys' families, Zayn and his family.

Simon, Josh, Dan, Sandy and Jon were also there with their wives and kids.

Louis and Liam had given Freddie two little sisters, identical twins named Ella and Leah they had adopted from Ghana.

Harry and Niall had their first two on the way, having hired surrogates. One carrying Niall's daughter. The other carrying Harry's son.

Louis had decided the group might as well continue on with the tradition of behaving like they were in a cheesy chick flick and have a double wedding.

Niall had been against the idea at first but Harry had reminded him that Louis was part of the reason they'd gotten together so he agreed.

In the end he was happy that he had. He was glad he got to share his commitment to his best friend with the rest of his best mates.

Greg had been Niall's Best Man. Gemma was Harry's Matron of Honor.

Zayn was Liam's Best Man. Johannah was Louis' Matron of Honor.

All of Louis' and Liam's sisters had been bridesmaids. With the exception of Doris who was a flower girl. Ernest and Freddie had been ring bearers.

Simon, Josh, Dan, Sandy and Jon had been groomsmen.

Liam had proposed after only a year of dating. Niall took a bit more time, proposing a year after that.

They had released two more CDs at the end of their break,  
going to number one in over 100 countries.

They also had done two more sold out tours. Thankful to go to several countries and states they had never gone before.

They were on another extended hiatus so they could start their families. They weren't sure how long this one would last, and the fans were once again in uproar. But for the most part just happy for their idols. Promising to stand by them through anything.  


They had talked to Zayn and asked him if he would be willing to go on tour with them when they did return and he had agreed.

But for now they were enjoying their marriages; being with their soulmates, children and happily anticipating children on the way.

This was by no means the end.

 

**Author's Note: It is however the end of this story. I hope you've enjoyed my first foray into the crazy world of fan fiction.**


	24. Final Author's Note

**FINAL AUTHOR’S NOTE**

So I re-read the entire fanfic last night and just wanted to address a few things.

As I've said before, this is my first fanfic, so I apologize if it's not up to par.

There have been some personal issues going on, so I feel like I may have rushed the last few chapters in an effort to just get the story done so I can concentrate on other things.

The story changed direction after Chapter 13. The end result was basically the same, but I didn't intend for the boys to "love each other" quite so quickly at first which is why I made fun of it and myself, essentially in the story.

One thing that I really cringe at is the continuity problem. I never really said in the story, but it takes part in LA, so the timing of everything is definitely off. Especially the phone calls Liam and Louis made to Harry and Niall. Let's just pretend that it's a time standing still/time travel scenario shall we? :p

 **4/9/16:**  I changed the times of the phone calls to make it more believable but I would have had to change too much of the story to fix the time differences between England/Ireland and LA so I left it the same.

I hadn't watched 1D day when I wrote the Jerry Springer bit. Obviously all the boys know who he is.

I've said this before, but I don't know a lot about the boys' family members so just ignore my ignorance if how I've written them is completely off.

I had at first intended to have Zayn play a larger role in the story but then the last two chapters got really long so I decided not to.

Regarding the plan that resembles the plot in The Parent Trap: I had that planned for a while and it wasn't until I was writing it that it dawned on me that this was like that. So Liam telling Harry that is my own thoughts of having overlooked it when I first planned it.

I'm probably being too hard on myself about the errors and things I didn't like about my story, but that's just my personality. :P

I really appreciate all the reads, and the comments. Hopefully, it will surpass the 1k mark. That would be so cool.

I do hope that people have enjoyed the story overall. At this time there isn't a plan to do a sequel. I might change my mind later. Maybe write what happens between the end and the epilogue. But for now, it's not in the works.

 **4/9/16:** I'mrepublishing. I've changed the format of the story a bit, hopefully it flows a little better. The story for the most part hasn't changed. I tried to catch as many mistakes as I could but there are undoubtedly probably some that I have missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I started this story before the hiatus started. It was said around for a while that the hiatus wouldn't start until March, (don't we all wish that were the case?), which is why I wrote it that way.  
> 5/4/16 Most of the Author's Notes are the same as they appear on Wattpad. This story has been on there for awhile. Some of them may not apply anymore but I'm just going to leave them as they are.


End file.
